ABC'S of Jess hurt
by Nikolettelime
Summary: As the title implies, stories where our favorite cowboy gets hurt. Poor Jess never gets a break...
1. Chapter 1

An ABC's of Jess Hurt (and comfort) because I'm a sucker for it. Some will be modernized to fit the story line, but hopefully won't be too bad.

In the first season, Robert Fuller was 26, I will be using that as Jess Harper's age as well, just because it seems to fit for the character.

If you have suggestions for what you want, let me know and I'll work it in, even if it means duplicate letters.

Y'all have been amazing in previous reviews and I want to thank y'all for it.

I own nothing.

JHJH

Animal Trap (Ankle)

It just wasn't Jess Harper's day.

First, the milk cow knocked the bucket over, then stepped on his foot when he stood to retrieve it.

Then his harness for his horse, Renegade, broke so he had to use another one that had to be adjusted.

Next was his coffee, that was burning hit and seared his tongue when he took a drink, instead of a sip.

Now it was raining and all he had was his jean jacket and he was checking the fences after the storm they had the night before.

God must really be annoyed with him, was all the poor rancher could think of, as he dismounted and headed to the downed fence.

But as he walked up to pick up the wooden posts, he felt excruciating pain in his ankle that traveled up his whole leg.

He fell back hard, and lay there for a time, trying to steady his breathing before checking to see what happened.

And when he looked, he wished he hadn't.

Some genius had left an open leg trap by the fence, on the Herman side of it, mind you, and he was the one who stepped in it. On the day he was riding alone. And wouldn't be back until nearly time for supper.

Gritting his teeth, Jess leaned forward to try and release the trap, but was unable to, as the pain from jarring his injured ankle caused him to pass out.

JHJH

Jess was unsure how much time had passed when he woke next, but knew it was past noon. Renegade was still nearby, chewing grass, and had his canteen still on the pummel of the saddle.

Jess wished he could reach the precious water, but knew he couldn't. There was only one thing left to do, and he did it.

Pulling his pistol from its holster, Jess fired in the air, three shots, know that if Slim could hear it, he would be on his way to help.

And if he couldn't, well, Renegade was already high tailing it out of there, in the general direction of home.

Laying back, the dark headed rancher pulled his hat towards his eyes, in hopes of keeping out the rain, that seemed to be falling harder.

At least he had a way of getting SOMETHING to drink, that helped some.

Trying once more to pry open the trap resulted in another loss of consciousness, that Jess welcomed with open arms, to get away from the pain.

JHJH

Slim Sherman opened the door and stepped into the front room, shaking off the water that seemed to collect around his neck.

Andy met him halfway to the fireplace, and handed him a hot cup of coffee, "Its really coming down outside, huh Slim?"

Looking at his little brother, he nodded, "Jess make it back yet?"

Jonesy came from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel, "No, the boy isn't back yet he said-" Jonesy cut himself off and headed to the window, "Isn't that Jess' horse out there, throwing a fit? Where's the boy?"

Slim quickly looked out, and sure enough, the animal was tearing on its hind legs, and tossing its head around.

Slim immediately started to get ready to head out, "Andy get Jess' bed together. Jonesy, get plenty of hot water, and your medical kit. We may need it. Jess never would let that horse run around like that."

JHJH

It didn't take long for Renegade to take Slim to his owner, and when his rider dismounted, the horse followed to his downed owner.

Slim quickly saw the problem and worked to remove the trap, with Jess letting out a pained scream before losing consciousness again.

Wrapping his best friend (where did that come from?) in a blanket he took from the saddlebags, Slim and his precious cargo headed back to the ranch house.

JHJH

Jonesy directed the blond to Jess's room and helped to get the soaked clothes off, and remove the boots his patient wore.

Once they had Jess laying down and covered up, Jonesy started to work on the ankle.

It was definitely broken, but not something that was outside of Jonesy's ability to treat.

After setting the bones and splinting them, Jonesy made sure to get Jess as comfortable as possible, and set down to wait.

Slim got Andy in bed, then joined his old friend in their vigil, as Jess had yet to regain consciousness since Slim found him just hours before.

Jonesy looked at the boy, "What's eating you, Slim?"

Slim looked up, "He didn't think I would come for him, Jonesy. I had him all wrapped up and almost back here before he woke up and the first words out of his mouth was 'You came. I didn't think you would.' I asked him why, and do you know what he said?"

Jonesy shook his head, afraid where this was headed.

"He said it was because no one cares for a washed up, has been drifter."

Jonesy seemed to deflate at this news, and looked back at the patient, " He's so young. But has seen so much in his short life. I can see why he feels that way, but it's our job to change that."

Giving a slight smile, Jonesy continued, "But if you tell him I care, I'll get my wooden spoon."

Slim smiled, "Not a word, Jonesy. Not a word."

JHJH

The night seemed to wear on, and when Jess got a fever halfway through the night, it got longer.

The nightmares led to confessions of how his family died.

Of the first time he ever killed a man, even in clear self defense.

By the time morning came, water had been changed out more than was necessary, tears evident in both men's eyes, and vows were made to make Jess feel more a part of the family.

The fever finally broke midmorning, and a pair of glassy blue eyes met steel blue with a tired smile "I think I'm gonna need a few days off, Slim."

Slim and Jonesy laughed, tension leaving the room quickly, as Jonesy left the room and brought in a cup of coffee for Slim and himself and water for Jess who frowned as he slipped back to sleep, muttering about "mother hens."

Prologue

Getting around on crutches was trying at first, but he soon got the hang of it, and the was regulated to a cane. And by Christmas, a minimal limp was noticed when it was really cold outside or change of weather occurred.

Sherriff Mort Corey came around a few times, to check in on things, but the person who had left the trap was never found.

Jess wasn't too bothered by it and would tell Slim to just forget it when he would bring it up and that it first really matter, since he was still there.

JHJH

Well, another story complete. Be on the lookout for the next part, that should be up in the next day or so.

Thank y'all for reading. Don't forget to review, please and thank you!


	2. Broken Bone

An ABC's of Jess Hurt (and comfort) because I'm a sucker for it. Some will be modernized to fit the story line, but hopefully won't be too bad.

In the first season, Robert Fuller was 26, I will be using that as Jess Harper's age as well, just because it seems to fit for the character.

If you have suggestions for what you want, let me know and I'll work it in, even if it means duplicate letters.

Y'all have been amazing in previous reviews and I want to thank y'all for it.

I own nothing.

JHJH

Bronc Busting (Broken bone)

Jess Harper should have stayed in bed, Jonesy thought, looking out at the corral.

Jess had finally been released to work full capacity at the ranch, and there was a request for more horses from the Army that needed to be fulfilled in 4 weeks.

Andy stood by the fence as Jess once again stood up from where he had been bucked off, yet again.

Slim went over to stand by his little brother, "Any luck taming this one yet?"

Andy shook his head, "No. This is the 6th time he's been thrown, though."

The big blond looked down, "How do you know?"

Andy grinned, "I've been counting," was the matter of fact answer.

The gelding that the poor cowboy in question was on, bucked him again, sending him into one of the railings, before running around the corral.

Slim barely had time to get his partner out of the way, by dragging him under the fence, when the horse went by.

"Are you okay?" he asked the younger man, who was leaned up against the water trough.

"Right as rain, Slim. Right as rain. I'll tame him yet, you'll see," he said, accepting the water Andy brought over.

Jonesy stood over the trio, "Well, sitting there isn't busting it, and you have another six to go."

Slim hid his grin, as the stare down began, with Jess getting back up, muttering about 'old men' and 'good for nothing bosses.'

His grin faded though, as he watched his best friend head back into the corral and slowly mount the horse, favoring his left side.

Apparently, Jonesy saw it, too, because he said something about getting his liniment and water on to heat.

As Jess mounted the gelding, he knew it was a bad idea. But he also felt that with him being down for so long after that animal trap, he had to be useful somewhere and go back to pulling his weight.

Slim could only watch as the boy, like Jonesy called him, was thrown, hard, into the fence, only this time, his shoulder caught the top railing.

Slim was sure the hair on the back of his neck stood on end at the inhuman scream that was followed by Jess fell on the other side of the corral, out of the way of the angry horse.

Slim ran to Jess' side, telling Andy to get the doctor and knelt down to examine his partner before moving him.

He had just unbuttoned the fourth button on the navy shirt the younger man wore and used words that earned a chuckle and groan from the injured man, "Better watch it, pard. Jonesy will have lye dope in your mouth."

Slim grinned, "I'll remember that, boy. I hate to move you, but you have bruises all over your ribcage and I don't like the way that collarbone looks."

Jess brushed him off, forcing himself to stand, "I've had worse shaving. Got a deadline to meet, so let me finish."

The blond shook his head, "Ain't happening, buddy. Let's go in the house, pretty sure you will be needing Jonesy's liniment and the doctor is on his way once Andy gets him."

But the stubborn Texan stepped round him and headed right back to the same blasted horse.

Only this time when he was thrown, it was over the fence, his head bouncing off the ground as he rolled to a stop, not moving.

JHJH

Jonesy raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he helped Slim remove the dusty clothes with the help of scissors.

"He cleared the fence, Jonesy, but then he hit the ground so hard, I'm surprised the ground didn't shake."

On the side of Jess's forehead was a large bruise, collarbone clearly broken, without a doubt and cracked ribs joined the list to round it out with bruises.

JHJH

The doctor came out of the room where Jess was and accepted the coffee handed to him. "I'm not going to lie, Slim. It won't do anyone any good to get hopes up, when there is likely a chance that nothing good will come of it."

The doctor looked at the three faces staring back at him and sighed, "Jess has yet to wake up. His collarbone is for sure broken now, as well as three lower ribs and several are bruised. While those injuries would sideline him on their own, what concerns me is that he hasn't woken, nor shown any signs of doing so."

Slim was tired of the bush beating, "What are you trying to say, doc?"

Jonesy answered instead, "That Jess is in a coma, and may not wake up."

The air was sucked out of the room as silence fell.

Slim sat heavily in a chair as Andy looked confused. But the doctor continued, "Jonesy is right. That is what I'm saying, though I wish it wasn't. I would suggest to prepare for the worst. Contact his family if you can, there isn't much more I can do than what I have. Make him comfortable is all I can suggest."

And with that, the doctor left the small family to their thoughts.

JHJH

So C was going to be a chapter all its own, but when this story took it's own path and I hurt poor Jess more than I originally planned, C will follow this one, and finish the story out and I can go on to D.

Thank y'all for reading!


	3. Coma

An ABC's of Jess Hurt (and comfort) because I'm a sucker for it. Some will be modernized to fit the story line, but hopefully won't be too bad.

In the first season, Robert Fuller was 26, I will be using that as Jess Harper's age as well, just because it seems to fit for the character.

If you have suggestions for what you want, let me know and I'll work it in, even if it means duplicate letters.

I'm not too knowledgeable of old ways of medicine and how it works, so I'm taking a few liberties of how it could be done. So forgive me for any discrepancies that will be there.

Y'all have been amazing in previous reviews and I want to thank y'all for it.

I own nothing.

JHJH

Previously:

Slim sat heavily in a chair as Andy looked confused. But the doctor continued, "Jonesy is right. That is what I'm saying, though I wish it wasn't. I would suggest to prepare for the worst. Contact his family if you can, there isn't much more I can do than what I have. Make him comfortable is all I can suggest."

And with that, the doctor left the small family to their thoughts.

JHJH

Now:

Slim set by the bed of his partner and sighed. The white bandages binding the broken ribs, and collarbone would normally be a stark contrast to the normally tanned skin, but what worried the rancher, was that was no longer the case.

That and the complete stillness of his partner, who was always moving someway or another, even in his sleep.

"Jess, I'm sorry this happened to you, pard. Doc doesn't know when you'll wake up, or even if you will. But I know you. I know you'll fight just as hard as you always have. You'll pull through this. I know you will."

JHJH

Jonesy looked over one of the many books he had in front of him, all medical and from all over the world.

He knew there had to be something, somewhere that could help the boy in the other room.

The man shook his head, and continued to look over his books, wondering when the no go good drifter became someone he cared about.

Then he found it. Well part of what he wanted, and set the open book aside. By late that evening, Jonesy knew what all he needed and made a list.

JHJH

It took nearly a week for the supplies Jonesy ordered to show up, and by the time all was said and done, Jess was connected to an Intravenous tubing that was pushing liquids into the still unconscious man.

In the mean time, cloths were used to drip broth and water into his mouth and someone was always with him, either reading, or telling stories or even just talking.

It had been two weeks since the accident, and neighbors had come over to volunteer time to break the horses the Army needed and their wives had sent food, knowing that the men would have their hands full.

Mrs. Adam's had taken Andy home with her two boys three days after the accident, to keep him out of the way, but also his mind off of what had happened.

JHJH

Slim pulled the backboard in front of the general store a d went in to get supplies.

People asked how Jess was and most were truly concerned about how his was doing and how the family was taking it.

The main person who was cold as ice and rude was the doctor. He talked a big game, about how Slim was only concerned about his ranch. How Jonesy was only going to kill the boy with medical treatments that were still being tested. And what really put the proverbial nail in the coffin, was him openly suggesting sending Jess to an institution for those unable to take care of themselves.

It wouldn't have been a problem, really, if Slim had heard a out it all second hand. But the man didn't have enough sense to be quiet, and let sleeping dogs sleep.

Nope. Not one bit.

And the kicker? Sherriff Mort Corey was standing in line to buy coffee and heard every word.

So when Slim accidentally dropped the hammer he had bought on the good doctor's foot and then mistakenly tripped him when the man was leaving the store limping, Mort hid a smile.

And when the doctor tried to make a big deal out of it, and file a report of harassment, Mort all but kicked him out of his office, and told him the only crime he saw was the doctor slandering the name of good people.

JHJH

It was nearly three weeks when slim first saw a potential for Jess to be waking.

At first it was a slight twitching of fingers, then the slight movement of eyes and then a groan.

The movements calmed for a while then picked back up, leaving Jonesy barely enough time to catch Jess before he got off the bed.

Yelling for Slim, Jonesy laid the convalescing man back, "Rest, Jess, you've had quite the excitement going on." he said, helping Jess take few sips of water, before adjusting the pillows.

Tired blue eyes roamed around, taking in the familiar room, as Slim entered and sat on the bed by Jess, "Welcome back, pard."

Eyes slipping shut, Jess forced them open, "Where'd I go?" Slim tried not to laugh at loud, but settled for a smile, "No where, buddy. That's all that matters, now go to sleep."

JHJH

Waking up again was a bit easier for Jess the next time around, and a bit more pleasant. He didn't try sitting up this time, and was pretty sure the blond next to him would stop him if he tried.

Slim put down the book he was reading, and helped Jess with some water, "How are you feeling?"

Adjusting his position, Jess answered quietly, "Been better," he looked at the deep bruising on the backs of his hands and crook of his elbows, "What… happened… here?"

"Alternative treatment, Jess. Jonesy read about how they helped people in hospitals with that," he said, indicating the tubing and glass jars that lay empty nearby. "So, he contacted a friend of his out East and here were are. But over the past three weeks, Jonesy has had to change to location to prevent infection or something or other."

"Three weeks?! What about… the horses?" He asked, trying to sit up, only to be pushed back down, "Jess, the horses have been taken care of. Our neighbors helped out with them. But if you think for one second I'm going to let you go out there and nearly kill yourself again, you are dead wrong. I'll tie you to the bed if it means keeping you from hurting yourself."

Their brief interaction wore the recovering cowboy out, but not so much as to keep him from seeing the dark smudges under the blond man's eyes, that were filled with unwashed tears.

Weakly he reached out to grab Slim's arm, "Sorry… pard, I didn't know… you felt that way. I didn't mean for this… to happen, all I could see… was my way to give back… to your ranch."

Seeing that the little bit of talking was wearing Jess out, Slim put his hand on his shoulder, "Jess, calm down. You're going to hurt yourself getting worked up like that. And it's OUR ranch, partner."

The small smile never left Jess' face, as he fell back to sleep.

JHJH

It was another three weeks before Jess could get out of bed, the was practically tired to the chair in front of the fireplace, protected from the February winds.

An additional week before he could walk to the corral without much assistance.

It was mid-March before he was able to go into town, and then it was with the wagon. He was only able to ride Renegade around the ranch, but for short spurts only.

By Easter, which fell at the end of March, he rode Renegade to Sunday services with Slim by his side and Jonesy rode in the wagon with Andy.

The doctor wound up in a different town, no one knew where, and even more didn't care.

Mort would have happily chased him out of town, given the chance.

And as they sat around the table eating Easter dinner, Andy looked at Jess with a straight face, "You sure have had a lot of fun, Jess. Do you have any good stories?"

Taking a bite of his chicken, Jess looked at the boys just as seriously, "I don't have any good stories that don't start with your brother sending me to do something for him."

It felt good to laugh, for them all, and they had plenty to celebrate that day.

JHJH

So C was going to be a chapter all its own, but when this story took it's own path and I hurt poor Jess more than I originally planned, C followed and finished the story out and now I can go on to D.

Thank y'all for reading!


	4. Deaf

An ABC's of Jess Hurt (and comfort) because I'm a sucker for it. Some will be modernized to fit the story line, but hopefully won't be too bad.

In the first season, Robert Fuller was 26, I will be using that as Jess Harper's age as well, just because it seems to fit for the character.

If you have suggestions for what you want, let me know and I'll work it in, even if it means duplicate letters.

I'm not too knowledgeable of old ways of medicine and how it works, so I'm taking a few liberties of how it could be done. So forgive me for any discrepancies that will be there.

Y'all have been amazing in previous reviews and I want to thank y'all for it.

I own nothing.

JHJH

Deafness

Sherriff Mort Corey sat in his office as his part time deputy, Jess Harper, came in, shaking the early May rain of his hat.

"Raining cats and dogs out there tonight," he said as he sat the tray down on the desk and the two started in on their dinner.

Finishing, Mort offered to take the tray back to the saloon, and would meet Jess on the way to do evening rounds.

JHJH

It was so simple. Walk the darkened street, check that doors were locked and no lights were left burning.

They had done it several times in the past, both alone and together with no issues other than an occasional brawl that took place.

But tonight. Tonight was not any other time. And Mort would be playing the coming events over in his mind over and over again, trying to figure out what he could have done differently.

JHJH

Jess Harper on the other hand, would be stuck with more than memories of that night.

He saw shadows around the bank and went to investigate, but never made it to the steps.

He had turned he head and looked to locate the sheriff when there was a blinding flash, followed by heat and the feeling of flying, before nothing.

Opening his eyes slowly, Jess saw Mort's face swam into view. He knew the sheriff was Talking to him, but he couldn't hear what was being said, and couldn't take the time to think about why that was, as darkness pulled him under, yet again.

JHJH

Mort sat in the middle of the mud covered street, holding the unconscious young rancher in his arms, trying to get him to wake up, "Jess. Jess! Come on boy, stay with me. You're going to be okay, boy, the doc'll be here anytime."

And, although Jess woke temporarily, he was out again, as people came flooding down the streets, to see what the noise was about.

The bank was still smoldering as the doctor arrived and directed some men take the injured cowboy to his office.

JHJH

The doctor met Mort and Slim in the front room, "He's still asleep. I don't know the extent of his injuries, as of yet, just that he still has his vision and his back is bruised up, as well as his right hip from when he fell. But I am concerned that he has a concussion and him finally getting over the severe concussion not too long ago, there may be some damage, I can't see yet. I did pack his ear with cotton, since there was a bit of bleeding, just to let you know."

The doctor put his jacket on and grabbed his hat and bag, "You can sit with him, but he will probably be out for a little while longer."

JHJH

JHJH

Slim Sherman was once again sitting by his friend's side. And said friend was once again out like a light.

But soon, tired blue eyes looked up at him, confused.

"Jess, did you hear me?"

The normally serious and impassive face of the Texan suddenly looked terrified, and Slim immediately thought how young Jess really was.

But it was the words from the boys mouth that made Slim's blood run cold, "Slim, I can't hear! Why

can't I hear?"

Mort walked into the room when he heard raised voices, and though upset at this new information, it was Jess' reaction to his hand on his shoulder that scared the sheriff more than anything.

It was in that moment, that Mort Corey came to the same realization that Slim had only moments before; Jess Harper, gunslinger, was really just a boy, still, forced to grow up too soon. And the panicked, frightened boy before him, reaching for a gun that wasn't there, scared all in the room.

JHJH

Once again, the two older men were forced to wait outside as the doctor examined his patient, and was saddened by the news he would have to deliver to the waiting men.

And when they both rushed to him when he opened the door, he bit back a smile, "You two are worse than expectant fathers," which led to small smiles. "Both eardrums are busted, which is causing his hearing loss. Once they heal up, we can get an otologist, or an ear doctor, to look him over and see if be would be able to have ear surgery to fox the issue. But for now, he will need to keep the cotton in his ears, and them clean and dry. He doesn't need to be left alone, as he wouldn't know if he was in danger or not."

So began a battle of wills.

Jess would go out to the barn and Slim would chew him out for going out alone. Jess would only give a crooked grin, point to his ears and continue with the chores he had started.

He would feed Renegade, but was not allowed to ride him, yet, and the family could see that Jess was getting to his breaking point, since his hearing had kept him alive as long as it had, just about as well as his speed and accuracy with his sidearm. And the breaking point was upon them quicker than they thought it was.

It was mid June when the boiling pot that was Jess Harper ran over.

He was fixing the barn door, Slim was working the horses and it was hot.

So fixated on his job, Jess never noticed the rattler that was coiled ready to strike until a knife landed so close to him, he felt the air move.

Looking down, he was mortified to see a snake so close to him and he didn't even notice it.

Slim was running to him, talking but it was pointless.

He couldn't hear. He couldn't protect himself from a snake. He had almost got hit by the stage in town when he stepped off the boardwalk and didn't see it, just assumed that it was safe to cross.

He threw the hammer at the door with such force the prongs were embedded in the wood.

He kicked the bucket of nails over, and knocked over the saw horses holding the wood he had cut.

Slim stood back as Jess eventually lost steam and sunk to his knees by the old well, and then he walked to kneel in front of his best friend before putting his hand on the Texan's shoulder.

Jess had tears in his eyes, but never spoke, knowing it was pointless, anyway to try. He wouldn't be able to hear Slim's response, as it was.

But Slim sat there, and pulled the boy into his arms, holding tight as the tears flowed and shudders went through Jess as he finally let it all out.

Slim didn't know how long they were there, but knew that Jess had finally fallen asleep, exhausted, and for the millionth time, wished Jonesy was there.

JHJH

Neither one spoke of the incident again, and if anyone noticed that where Slim went, Jess was two steps behind, no one said anything.

And it was a bright June morning that brought the two men into town to the doctor's office. The doctor had an otologist with him. Both doctors explained what would take place during the procedure, writing it down where Jess was included in the conversation, and how they hoped to fix his hearing, but strongly letting him know that there was a chance it may not work.

Jess motioned for the paperwork, signed his understanding and agreement and waited for more instructions

No eating or drinking after midnight, including coffee. So it was a very pouty Jess that rose early in the morning and walked with Slim to the doctor's office, yet again.

Slim, of course, stayed with him, hand on his forearm, until the ether was delivered, and Jess was asleep, then he went for his own coffee and breakfast.

JHJH

Jess woke slowly from the anesthetics, and looked around, seeing Slim standing above him, smile on his face.

Tiredly, Jess smiled back, slipping into sleep, dreaming he could hear again.

And when he woke the next morning, in a different room of the doctors office, he smiled.

Though he had cotton in his ears again, he could hear the faintest sounds, and that was what he told both doctors and his best friend when they checked on him.

JHJH

It was about a month after the procedure, that Jess and Slim went to see the sheriff, who informed them that the money from the bank robbery had been found and the wanted men actually had bounties on them, so the money went to rebuild the bank, and what was left went to pay the doctor Bill's of the deputy that had been injured.

As they turned to leave, Slim grabbed Jess and threw him over his shoulder, dropping him on the cot in an empty cell, leaving Mort to lock the door, "This is for your own good, Jess. We have to protect you from yourself."

"Let me out of here, Slim, and we will see who needs protection."

Mort smiled as he leaned against his desk, "Not letting you out until Slim gets lunch."

Slim reached through the bars and tapped Jess on the face with a big grin, "Behave yourself while I'm gone, Harper. Can't have your shadow trying to kill you next."

JHJH

The first ear surgery was performed in the 5th Century BC. Again, I'm taking some liberties here, to get the desired results.

I have had ear surgery myself, and can attest to the fact that sound was heard a lot clearer than before, even with the cotton in my ears.


	5. Elbow

An ABC's of Jess Hurt (and comfort) because I'm a sucker for it. Some will be modernized to fit the story line, but hopefully won't be too bad.

If you have suggestions for what you want, let me know and I'll work it in, even if it means duplicate letters..

Y'all have been amazing in previous reviews and I want to thank y'all for it.

Thank you Emoody515 for the suggestion. Better than my original idea.

I own nothing.

JHJH

Elbow (Modern, but please give it a chance.)

Slim Sherman watched as his best friend, Jess Harper, played with his little brother, Andy and Mike Williams, a boy that their housekeeper, Daisy Cooper had become guardian of.

Jess had just gotten back from his last deployment and was now looking the idea of finally settling down on the ranch and becoming a full time rancher.

A vast difference from a sniper in the Rangers to rancher, but Slim was thankful that his best friend wad back home and able to stay.

JHJH

Jess Harper looked around him, as he stood arms crossed, enjoying the spring air. Church service had let out a little early, everyone going to enjoy a picnic at the park, and he had gotten roped into playing with the 13 year old boys that lived with him.

But that suited him just fine. He didn't like crowds and preferred the quiet anyway.

Until Andy Sherman brought out his skateboard and then Mike joined him. But. They weren't satisfied with just the two of them playing. Nope! They had to bring in Jess, daring him to get on it.

Jess looked around and made sure no one was watching before stepping on the board, that wobbled under him, "Jess, maybe you should get off," Mike started to say.

And Jess agreed. One moment he was stepping down and the next he was looking up at the trees above him.

"Jess?" Andy said, walking over, "You okay? That board sure went out from under you fast."

"I'm fine, Andy," he said, getting up, "y'all have fun."

But as time went on, Jess knew something was wrong, especially when he wasn't able to unbending his arm all the way, when he was pushing one of the little kids on the swings.

Biting the bullet, he told Slim something was wrong with his arm, and Daisy, who was a retired nurse, came over to look at it, "Jess, I believe your elbow is broken. Did you fall?"

With an embarrassed look, Jess recounted what had happened and about how long it had been.

Jonesy, the ever present handyman, brought over an ice pack, and agreed with the idea of going to the doctor.

JHJH

It was a quiet trip to the hospital, mainly with a sulking Texan in the passenger seat glaring daggers at the blond, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt."

"Then quit sulking, it's just a precaution, Jess."

Jess continued to glare at his friend, even after they pulled into the hospital parking lot, he was checked in, and x-rays were done.

The reality that something was actually wrong didn't sink in until the orthopedic surgeon was called and told them that the left elbow was broken, caused by automatic reaction to falling backwards, and surgery would be required to repair the damage.

Jess said nothing, as Slim asked questions and agreed that the coming Thursday would be perfect.

"Jess," Slim said, after the doctor left? "You okay?"

Jess, still sitting on the exam table, shook his head, "Just fine. Couldn't be better."

JHJH

The next four days were filled with preparations for the pending surgery, with everyone pitching in, Jess helping with light chores that could be done with one hand.

He would show renters where to park their cars, and give them a map on how to get around the ranch and show the bunk houses.

Slim would help with the saddling up and making sure everyone knew what was expected.

On Wednesday night, after a fairly large supper, Jess set on the porch in the rocking chair, looking up at the sky, as Slim leaned against the railing across from him, "What's eating you, Jess? You haven't said much since this afternoon."

Looking thoughtful, Jess sighed and shifted to where he could get comfortable, "You remember when we first met?"

Slim nodded, curious as to where this was going, "I remember. You had set up camp on MY property, right by the NO TRESPASSING sign."

Jess smiled, "Yeah, and you were adamant that I was up to no good."

Also smiling, Slim crossed his arms, "Yep. And you showed me how wrong I was. But I also have a feeling, that this isn't just you reminiscing about the past, either. What's really going on?"

"Since my family died, I haven't had anybody to be there for me for years. Yeah, my Ranger unit was good, but that wasn't what I have been looking for. I've been a drifter for more years than I want to admit, but it wasn't until I met you that I found a place where I truly belong."

Slim regarded the younger man thoughtfully, as Jess Harper was normally a private person, "Well, I know it's nice to have a younger brother around, that's closer to my age."

Jess looked up at him quickly, "You mean that, Slim?"

"You bet I do, Jess. I've known it for a while, though, and I hope you feel the same."

Jess stood, and opened the front door, "I'm calling it a night, you?"

Following the Texan in, Slim put his hand on his shoulder, and they headed down the hall.

630 came way to early for the dark headed rancher, who didn't sleep well that night. And him being denied his coffee put him in a grumpy mood, only made worse when he was told he couldn't wear his jeans, unless he wanted help getting dressed and undressed by a nurse. The shades of red that her turned, were some that Daisy was sure had yet to be recorded.

So it was a hungry, uncomfortable, caffeine deprived Texan that was driven to the hospital by Slim, who tried not to laugh, at the black sweat pants and navy long sleeved shirt his best friend wore.

JHJH

After arriving at the hospital, Jess was checked in, taken to the pre-OP area, then helped to change into the mandatory hospital gown. He was still blushing when Slim was allowed to come back and sit with him.

When Slim had walked in, he had seen several nurses huddled together and talking, which didn't make any difference to him, there was only three patients in the room and all had a family member with them.

But when he saw Jess, he grinned, having an idea what the nurses were doing, "Hey there, pard, looking a bit red there. You okay?"

"Shut up Slim, or I'm going to shoot you first chance I get."

Slim laughed as he sat by Jess, "You ready to get this done?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. And I'm never setting foot on another skateboard again."

After talking for a few moments, the doctor soon showed up and explained what would be taking place and how long it would take.

As the sensitive was given, Jess turned towards Slim and reached for his arm.

Slim knowing exactly what Jess needed, grabbed his hand, "I'm here, Jess, and I'll be here when you wake up." As the sedative took effect, and Jess fought it, Slim gripped his hand, and soon the blue eyes started to get heavy.

Bending down where he could get close to Jess, he whispered in his ear, "Don't forget where you came from, Jess."

JHJH

Just as he promised, Slim was there when Jess woke, and helped him dress. He took the prescription for the pain killers and aftercare discharge papers.

And when he was on his way to get the truck pulled around, he accepted the phone numbers nurses not so discreetly handed him.

He helped Jess into the house and made him some soup and crackers, getting him comfortable on the couch where Daisy and Jonesy could watch him, since Andy and Mike were still at school and he had to take care of some of the ranch duties that needed to be done.

Jess had taken the large amount of numbers, clearly embarrassed, and dropped them in the trash, sighing as he looked at his casted left arm in a navy sling.

The next few months were going to be bad, with him needing help just to get his jeans on. He soon gave it up and opted to stay away from people, dressing in loose shorts, at first, until he got laughed at for it.

It was nearly September when he was finally sling free. Second surgery to remove the screw that had put in was in June, and in the Beginning of August he had started physical therapy to get his range of motion back, as the unused muscles had atrophied over the past four months.

And he was glad to be back to normal, Slim sitting beside him, on their horses over looking the ranch.

And the skateboard got stuffed into the back of the closet, forgotten about until a few months later, when it was used as a gag gift for Jess, on Christmas.

It was nice to have everything back like it was, and even better that they were all still together, even if a little wiser.

JHJH

So this really happened to me, after a church picnic, actually, and at 17, I was too cool to wear the gear, that was not brought in the first place, but still. I really was in a cast from April to August, and by September I was sling free.

And I really didn't hurt, didn't even cry until I was told it was broke, so there's that.

I wanted to keep Bad Boy Jess, but a bit difficult in a modern setting since gun fighting is frowned upon, so military sniper became his background.

I hope y'all l enjoyed my first attempt at a modern Laramie story.


	6. Fever

An ABC's of Jess Hurt (and comfort) because I'm a sucker for it. Some will be modernized to fit the story line, but hopefully won't be too bad.

If you have suggestions for what you want, let me know and I'll work it in, even if it means duplicate letters..

Y'all have been amazing in previous reviews and I want to thank y'all for it.

I own nothing.

JHJH

Fever (or flu)

It was the middle of the night and Jess Harper was still unable to sleep, a common occurrence this past week and he was tired of it. He knew it was coming upon the anniversary of his family's death and that was what was causing it. But that didn't explain the cough and sore throat he had been having.

Sighing, he glanced over at Slim, who was still asleep, and quietly grabbed his clothes from the bed posts.

When Slim got up later, he found the majority of the chores done, all the way down to the saddles being cleaned and fresh milk on the kitchen counter.

A note scrawled in Jess' familiar writing stated he set out just before dawn to ride the fences and he had taken a few biscuits with him.

Shaking his head, he wondered what was bothering his partner so much that this had been the norm for the past little while. He also thought back to the past week and realized that Jess had also ate very little as well and seemed more withdrawn, too.

After taking care of the morning stage, Slim decided to saddle up Ginger and head out the opposite direction Jess was prone to take, to meet him half way.

JHJH

Jess wiped the sweat from his eyes and continued his ride checking the fences.

He finally stopped close to midday, and sat under a tree, pulling out the biscuits he had brought, but was unable to eat them, so he just wrapped them back up.

The headache that had been coming on for the past day had intensified causing dizziness, so he opted to rest for a few moments before getting back on the trail.

He didn't know how long he had sat there with his eyes closed before he heard another horse, but tried to draw his side arm, but couldn't seem to get his hand to work right, not to mention it hurt too much to move.

Luckily, it was Slim on Ginger and he stood carefully, to greet them, "Hey Slim. What are you doing out here?"

"Well, seeing how I own this ranch, I figured I should at least check it every once in a while, make sure the hired help isn't look lounging around."

Though a grin graced his face, it was half of what Jess would normally give to the ribbing he was getting, "What? Don't trust me?"

Slim laughed, "If that was the case, then I would have told a no good drifter to keep riding."

Slowly mounting Renegade, Jess replied, "This is true."

"Yes, I know it is, that's why I said it. Now let's head back. Your turn to cook supper."

JHJH

The ride back was uneventful as was tending the evening chores that needed to be done.

Jess had just removed the pot from the stove when a sudden weird feeling came over him and it felt as though he was being sucked into a black hole.

Slim had just entered the kitchen when he saw Jess start to tilt and the pot clatter to the floor, dumping beans everywhere. He caught Jess just as he started to go down, and gently lowered them both to the floor.

"Jess? Jess!" He called, tapping the Texan's face. The heat pouring off his best friend would probably fry eggs and combined with loss of consciousness, it worried Slim.

After not getting any response from the younger man, Slim gently carried him to their room.

Not having Jonesy and Andy there made caring for an injured person a bit more trying, but he had done it before, when Jess had lost his hearing.

He carefully undressed his friend and got him comfortable with a cool cloth to wipe away the sweat.

Mose had come through and Slim had requested the doctor, if possible, to be sent their way.

Looking up at the clock, Slim knew the stage would be coming back through, and after checking Jess one last time, headed out to meet the last stage.

Mose went on to explain that the doctor was out at the Reynolds place helping Mrs. Reynolds with her seventh baby and didn't know when he would be headed to the Relay station.

Slim bid the driver farewell and went back inside, and pulled out some of Jonesy's medical books, before checking on Jess.

JHJH

Throughout the night, Slim sat by Jess, who alternated between tossing and turning, and delirium.

The books gave very little information to how to help Jess, and short of getting him to drink water as he could, and cooling him with wet cloths, he didn't know what else to do.

"You know, if you didn't want to cook dinner, all you would have had to do was tell me, pard." He wrung out the cloth and wiped off Jess' face, "I wish I could help you, Jess. You don't deserve this to happen, with no way to get you help."

The fever rose, despite Slim's vigilance. The coughing persisted, causing the Texan to cough up the congestion that tried to settle in his lungs. The willow bark tea barely touched the fever, and Slim was left feeling helpless at what else he could do to help his friend.

Days went by and by say three, he was sure he was losing his best friend, as the fever had spiked, and the ranch hand was struggling to breathe.

Pots were put on to boil, the extra blankets were used to make a tent over Jess' still form and Slim worked through the night to break the hold the fever had.

Jess had struggled through the night, and when he would quit breathing Slim would pull the dark headed cowboy up and clap him on the back, forcing the congestion out.

JHJH

Jess could hear someone talking to him, but was unable to respond, as hard as he tried to. It seemed as though he was stuck in a void, the inky darkness swirling around him, threatening to consume him.

He lost track of hours and days and time just seemed to slip away.

He saw his family that had perished in the fire. Saw Andy graduating and more happy occasions that seemed to disappear when he thought about them. The darkness seemed to get lighter, and soon he was looking around his room at the relay station, and saw Slim sitting beside him, sound asleep.

Trying to speak got him nowhere, so with great difficulty, he barely managed to shift, waking his friend in the process.

Two sets of blue eyes met, one bright with fever, one with unshed tears of joy.

After being helped with some sips of water, Jess gave a weak smile, "Hey, pard," he whispered, "Lookin' a little rough."

Slim laughed, "Try looking in the mirror, boy. How are you feeling?"

Swallowing with difficulty, Jess answered tiredly, "Jus' fine. Be out helpin' with the stages 'fore you know it."

Slim smiled, pulling the covers up further as Jess started to slip back to sleep, "I'm sure you are not fine, yet. But you will be."

JHJH

The doctor finally showed up later that afternoon, and agreed with Slim's decisions he had made to help his partner, stating that that was all that he could have done as well. He also apologized for arriving so late, since Mrs. Reynolds had a difficult delivery and needed extra care.

It took quite a while for Jess to get back to where he was physically, as he was weak for some time and due to his lack of appetite, took longer to build his strength back up.

But when he did, he was back to himself, and helping around on the ranch, after promising to tell Slim from then in if he felt he was going to be coming down with something.

JHJH

And another story bites the dust. Trying to come up with a story line for G. Any ideas for any letter will be greatly appreciated! Thank y'all


	7. Gash

An ABC's of Jess Hurt (and comfort) because I'm a sucker for it. Some will be modernized to fit the story line, but hopefully won't be too bad.

If you have suggestions for what you want, let me know and I'll work it in, even if it means duplicate letters..

Y'all have been amazing in previous reviews and I want to thank y'all for it.

I own nothing.

JHJH

Gash (Gut)

Slim Sherman was going to kill his partner. Very, very slowly. So slow in fact, that he could drag it out over days.

Jess Harper and his horse, Renegade, had risen off in search of a cattle thief, as per his job as temporary deputy. With Sheriff Mort Corey being out with a posse, he had left Jess in charge and under strict orders NOT to get into any trouble.

Now, that in and of itself wasn't a bad thing, after all, it is his job. But he left without back up with him, at dusk, leaving an hour, at most, of light left.

So, as any good friend would do, murder on their mind or not, he went after his trouble magnate of a Texan.

JHJH

Jess rode quickly, and efficiently after the thief and soon came to a fork in the road, both with fresh tracks, making it hard to decide which way to go. He decided to go left, figuring that the obvious choice would be right, since it was more of part of the main road than the left.

The road narrowed and was too rocky to ride Renegade, so he dismounted, leading his faithful horse behind him.

He hadn't gone very far when he saw the thief up ahead of him, but a blinding pain to the side of his stomach brought him to his knees.

Checking the damage, he saw where a tree had been tied back and a sharpened limb had been used as a makeshift weapon. Taking his bandana, Jess wadded it up against his stomach and continued on. He wasn't going to let the thief get away when he was this close.

JHJH

Slim was coming upon the fork, when he saw Jess with a stormy look on his face, leading another horse with a man thrown over the saddle, gagged.

"Need help, there, pard?"

Not even breaking Renegade's pace, Jess replied, "Nope! I'm enjoying the challenge."

Shaking his head, Slim followed Jess into town, and to the sheriff's office, as his partner locked the cell and then closed the door to the room where the cells were located.

It was when Jess went to sit at the desk, and refused to take his denim jacket off, that the blond realized something was wrong with the Texan.

Then he saw the blood dripping on the chair Jess had sat in, and the sweat coating his face, "Off with the jacket, Jess. And I mean it."

Tired blue eyes looked up at worried ones, "Gonna need help with that, pard. Not sure I can move that much."

The rancher immediately knelt by his partner and helped him take off the jacket and shirt, and with an apology, cut up the undershirt the younger man wore, to look at the wound.

Starting from above the navel, to Jess's left hip was a deep gash, still bleeding freely, and full of debris.

Slim helped his partner to the sleeping area in the back, Slim removed the now semiconscious former gunslinger's gun belt, and set it on the small table beside him, "I'm going to get the doc, Jess. Don't go anywhere."

"I agree. It's just too dadgum hot to even move, Slim."

Throwing Jess an irritated look, Slim left to find the doctor, who should be eating supper with his wife about now.

JHJH

Mort Corey walked into his office, and saw Slim standing at the door to the sleeping area and headed to where he stood, "Don't tell me. Jess couldn't stay out of trouble, could he?"

Shaking his head, Slim answered, "Trouble is his middle name, Mort, you know that."

"I'm going to need a long table," the doctor said, from inside the room, "Something for our young friend to lay on so I can clean this nasty cut out."

Mort and Slim went to an room in the back and cleaned an old table with carbolic acid, before washing their hands and getting additional items prepared, before throwing a clean white sheet over the table and letting the doctor know it was ready.

The doctor had them assist a very petulant Jess to the room and stripped down to his drawers, as he prepared the anesthesia, " Mort, I'm going to need you to hold this over his face, as we get started. It'll take about five minutes to take effect, then you'll need to do a drop or so every couple of minutes to keep him under."

Jess didn't like that one little bit, and tried to argue that he didn't need it, until the doctor sternly told him that he would take it, because he would be in a great deal of pain other wise, and he would not take the chance of him slipping into shock.

So it was a very quiet young Texan that nodded his agreement, as Slim covered him with a blanket, before standing at his side, hand on his shoulder.

JHJH

As Mort administered the chloroform, he realized just how young Jess really was, as the patient kept his eyes on his boss, until the blue eyes slipped shut.

He thought about all that he had learned about the young man before him, and realized, that even though Jess was in his mid twenties, he was forced to grow up at a young age, never having the chance of a real childhood. He had drifted after that, taking odd jobs where he could, and thus building up his reputation as a quick draw, but never outright murdering anyone. Then the Civil War happened, and he joined, probably lying about his age to do so.

Shaking his head, Mort went back to making sure that Jess stayed under, and if anyone noticed that he kept moving the dark hair of the patient's face, they didn't utter a word.

JHJH

The doctor used a scalpel to widen the gash and a set of tweezers to remove the bits of wood and dirt that was embedded.

Finally, he finished and packed the wound with clean bandages before wrapping more around his patient's waist, "Alright, sheriff, you can remove that, and we will let him wake up, but I want him some place comfortable and not the jail. I think the hotel would be better than the saloon, a lot quieter anyhow."

The doctor closed his bag and gathered his supplies, "He will probably have a headache afterwards, that's to be expected, but if he starts running a fever, come get me as quickly as possible."

JHJH

The hotel room the boys got was well maintained and was sufficient for what they needed.

Jess slept for a little after Slim got him settled, and did in fact, wake with a headache, but also nausea that seemed to come from nowhere, leaving the Texan hunched over a bowl, dry heaving.

Slim wiped the sweat off Jess' face and neck, "I know that hurts, pretty bad, pard," he said, as Jess shuddered, cool air hitting his sweat-drenched skin, "do you want some laudanum after you drink something?"

Jess nodded his head and huddled back under the covers, glad that he was fever free, but annoyed that the nausea left him so sweaty and shaky, not to mention, his boss having to watch over him….again.

"Sss..sorry…. S…slim," he said through chattering teeth.

"For what Jess?"

"Y…you hav…having to ss…save my sss…sorry hide again."

Sitting on the bed by the miserable man, Slim put his hand on his shoulder, "Jess. There is nothing to be sorry for. You have saved me and Andy and even Jonesy plenty of times. Besides, I think that's what brothers are for, isn't it?"

A small smile formed an a tired face, "B…brothers? Ya re…really mean th…that?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't say it, if I didn't mean it, pard. You just worry about getting better so you can get back to whitewashing the barn."

The smile stayed on Jess' face, even as he fell asleep.

JHJH

The doctor was very happy with his patients recovery, and soon was able to completely remove the packing from the wound and just bandage the top of it. And before too long, released him back into full work at the ranch… and complete whitewashing of the barn and whatever else Slim decided to he done.

JHJH

Not sure what all would warrant the use of chloroform, as I couldn't find anything online, but I imagine with this being a very painful procedure it would have been used.

Due to no head injury, laudanum could he used for pain at this point after they made sure he woke from the anesthetics.

I'm not sure if anyone else reacts the same way to severe nausea, but I do, and it sucks big time.

Also, due to popularity, there will be a G double feature!

Y'all rock!


	8. Grizzly (G Part Deux)

An ABC's of Jess Hurt (and comfort) because I'm a sucker for it. Some will be modernized to fit the story line, but hopefully won't be too bad.

If you have suggestions for what you want, let me know and I'll work it in, even if it means duplicate letters..

Y'all have been amazing in previous reviews and I want to thank y'all for it.

I own nothing.

JHJH

Grizzly (G part deux)

Jess Harper sat down on a rock overlooking the ranch and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. The crisp fall morning air hung around him like a cool blanket, and he enjoyed it, as it reminded him of growing up in Texas. Only Thanksgiving wasn't this cold back home, and he missed the warmer air a lot.

He pulled a blade of grass and played with it as he looked over the ranch, seeing Slim Sherman head to the barn, followed by Mike Williams, their ward.

Miss Daisy, their new housekeeper, was probably making up some fresh bread. By now, after she had been there for a little while, they had come into a daily habit.

Sighing, the Texan stood, beginning the walk back to the house, unaware that he was being watched, lost in thought as much as he was.

JHJH

Slim had gone to the barn to get the tack for the stage horses, knowing Jess was upon the hill , needing some time. He wasn't sure what was wrong with the younger man, but knew he needed some space.

He had just finished his task, when he heard the hair raising shout that would forever be engrained in his mind.

Looking up to where Jess had just been, he saw a large brown object standing over his downed partner.

Quickly yelling Mike to het in the house, he grabbed the rifle he kept in the barn and raced to the hill. He fired once, distracting, with horrifying realization, the bear that had attacked Jess, just long enough to fire another shot, then another, eventually bringing the animal down, as it had tried to charge him.

Making sure the grizzly was dead, Slim looked over at his partner, as he climbed over to him.

JHJH

Jess was still trying to get his pistol out when Slim reached his side, but couldn't get his hand to work properly.

He saw his boss kneeling by him and gave a weak grin, "Hey, pard," he struggled to swallow, as Slim moved his vest away from his chest to get a better look. And though he tried, Jess couldn't say much more, the pain searing though him, causing his back to arch from the ground.

Slim hung his head for a moment, as he took in the damage done to the Texan, and held back the tell tale signs that it was bad, "Don't you know better than to hug a grizzly, Tex? That normally leads to problems."

A shudder ripped through the dark headed cowboy as he tried to answer, but all that came out was a strangled whisper, "Nn…not m…my ty..type. Th…think it's off…offended?"

Slim slung the rifle over his shoulder, "This is going to hurt, Jess, but we need to get you inside so Daisy can get you fixed."

Waiting for acknowledgment, which came as a slight nod, Slim gently pulled Jess into a position where he could get him in the house, but the scream that was ripped from his friend, before he thankfully passed out, was another sound that would be haunting his dreams for a while.

JHJH

The stage arrived as Slim was carrying Jess inside, and Mose offered to get the doctor, not even bothering to change teams, stating they would make it and he would send the doctor out.

Daisy met him at the door and ushered them to the dining room where she had everything already prepared, Mike having told her something had attacked Jess and Slim went to help him.

Quickly, like a well tuned machine, they not only stripped the dark headed cowboy, but had him completely ready for the doctor. In the meantime, Slim worked to stop the bleeding and trying to get the fever that had started, to stay down and Daisy worked to make sure there were enough bandages.

JHJH

The doctor arrived, but didn't give much hope, stating that Jess had lost too much blood and there was no point trying to save a lost cause.

Daisy stood in front of the doctor, with her hands on her hips, "I don't care if you think he is a lost cause or not. You get back in that room and save my son or I will have word spread that you let a man die without even trying to help him. And believe me, word travels mighty fast when you work for a relay station. Now get back in there and help that young man!"

Slim and Mike both looked at each other and excused themselves outside. Neither had seen that side of Daisy before, nor did they want to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

JHJH

It was hours later the doctor finally left, very quickly to everyone's amusement, and they were able to check in on Jess.

Cloths were laid on his bare chest, his right arm was bandaged, and a wet cloth was on his forehead to bring down the fever, but he was awake.

Slim went to sit on the bed by him, and Jess held onto his shirtsleeve, as a wave of pain went through him, "Slim?" the word coming out like a breath of air.

"Yeah, Jess?"

"Ev…every…one… okay?"

"Yeah, pard, you were the only one that was hurt."

Blue eyes closed briefly before opening again, "Rec…reckon I c'n li..live with…th..that."

Fever brightened eyes slowly closed, "Jess? Jess, stay with me!"

But the blue eyes remained closed, and Jess completely relaxed, as Daisy checked his pulse and breathing, "He's just unconscious, Slim. He'll be fine."

JHJH

And so began the vigils.

Warm cloths exchanged for cool ones.

Old water dumped and new brought in.

White willow bark tea was made for the fevers that seemed to get higher but never lower.

Rose hip tea was made for the infections, and honey was lathered on after Daisy had to debride the deepest wounds, both her and Slim refusing to allow the doctor around the young Texan again.

Whispered assurances when the fevered delusions came about.

Strong but gentle hands helping him drink or holding him down when he tried to get up.

It was a bitter, tiring fight that continued on for over a week, but they knew time marched on, and things had to be done around the ranch.

Slim and Mike changed out horses and made sure that the stages were ready to go on and Daisy made sure that any passengers were able to eat if they wanted to.

JHJH

It was the beginning of the eighth day and Slim had fallen into an uneasy sleep by Jess' bed, after a long night and he was exhausted.

It was at that time, Jess woke and pulled his quilt around his shoulder, small smile gracing his face when he saw his best friend watching over him. He weakly took the additional blanket and covered the blond with it, before shakily standing.

Daisy was checking something in the oven when she turned and saw Jess, "Jess! What are you doing out of bed?!"

Smile still in place, Jess leaned heavily against the wall, "A bit hungry, Daisy. You got any biscuits?" though the voice was softer than normal, the roughness more pronounced, Daisy was happy to see him up and helped him to the kitchen table, before feeling his face.

"Your fever broke, son. I checked you not too long ago and it was still high."

A crooked grin is all she got in response and she was fine with that.

She was even more fine when Mike and Slim woke up and saw him awake as well.

Jess stood to face Slim but his knees buckled before he could take a step.

But he never touched the floor, Slim catching him in time and carrying him to the leather couch.

Surprisingly, Jess didn't fight him, if anything he was comfortable enough with his family around he fell asleep at some point in the twenty foot distance.

And it was Mike, who was playing with the almanac, that brought something to their attention, "What's today?"

Slim didn't bother to look up from tending Jess, "November 23rd. Mike, can you sit with Jess while I get the teams ready please?"

Mike looked at him in confusion, "But Slim, today is Thanksgiving."

Slim and Daisy both looked at each other in amazement. With all that had happened, they had both forgotten.

But if you had peeked in on them that evening, looking at their table with a full spread of food, you would have never guessed.

And if more affection was given to a certain dark headed cowboy, no one seemed to notice, especially him, as he slept off and on, but was involved regardless.

This year, they had more to be thankful for than they had planned on, and that suited them just fine.

JHJH

So bears normally go into hibernation in late November (thank you whatever site I found that on). So what was going to be a regular story turned into a Thanksgiving story… in August. Any guesses at to my favorite season(s)?

Did you know it was Abraham Lincoln who made it an official holiday? Thank to Print-a-calendar for that information.


	9. Hanged

An ABC's of Jess Hurt (and comfort) because I'm a sucker for it. Some will be modernized to fit the story line, but hopefully won't be too bad.

If you have suggestions for what you want, let me know and I'll work it in, even if it means duplicate letters..

I will accept creative liberties for this entire story, just in case it kinda strays from cannon and due to the occasional Modern story.

Y'all have been amazing in previous reviews and I want to thank y'all for it.

I own nothing.

JHJH

Hanged (Amongst others)

Slim Sherman and Jess Harper stood from the breakfast table and finished their coffee.

It was sure to be a hot day out and there were fences to be mended and stray cattle to round up, which fell to Jess, as Slim had to go into town to meet the bank manager.

Daisy and Mike would be going with him so that supplies could be picked up and Mike would be spending the weekend with one of the boys from school.

To be honest, Jess liked the idea of being on the range and Slim was happy to oblige, although he hated having to meet with the bank manager.

Jess headed out and saddled Renegade, waving to the others as he went.

JHJH

The fence was soon mended, and Jess was soon gathering the strays. He saw a glint of something up in the trees, but before he could do much more than realize that there was something there, he was knocked from his horse.

Coming to an unknown amount of time later, Jess tried to wipe the tacky feeling from his forehead, but he found his arms tied behind his back.

"Looks like Harper is awake, boys," someone said to Jess' left, but the swirling motion his vision was making kept him from seeing who the speaker was.

A deeper voice joined in, "You should know by now, that Harper is hard to kill. It'll take more than a head injury to take him out."

A blurry shape came into Jess view, "But I want him dead and I want him to suffer."

JHJH

Slim was happy to be out of the meeting with the bank manager, for two reasons; one, he hated meetings for any reason it kept him from working on the ranch, and two, to have everything completed.

All he needed to do was wait until later that week, and then he could let Jess know what had taken place.

He met Daisy and Mike at the café and they had lunch before loading the backboard with the supplies they needed. Jess should be done with his chores and hopefully waited his taste for the great wide open for a while, and could help with the supplies when they got to the ranch.

JHJH

Laying face down was never one of Jess' favorite positions. It kept him from seeing what was going on around him, which was dangerous for a former gunslinger.

He hurt everywhere. The gag cut into his mouth, his ribs and arms hurt and so did his head where a bullet bounced off it. Guess Slim was right when he said he had a hard head, was all Jess could think of, closing his eyes again. At least the world wasn't spinning when they were closed.

He had lost track of time, but it was well onto evening, and it seemed the men who had him weren't trough with him yet, because the next thing he knew, he was roughly stood up, blindfolded and put on his horse at gunpoint, if the sound if a lever going back was any indication.

He soon felt a noose going around his neck but the texture was wrong for a rope. His breathing increased and he tried his darnedest to keep fear from showing.

"That's a fresh rawhide rope, boy, from a whitetail buck. I'm sure you understand what that means?"

Jess gave a curt nod, knowing exactly what that meant.

Whitetail buck rawhide shrinks a lot while it dries, and they had every intention of hanging him with it. All he could hope for, was that his family was safe at home or still in town.

And when he heard them prepare to ride out and let him die alone, all he could yhi ni k of was that they wouldn't stop at the ranch.

JHJH

When Jess didn't show up when the last stage left around 5:30, Slim mounted Ginger and headed out to look for him. Summers in July left plenty of light so he knew they would be back before dark. He just hoped Jess hadn't had any problems with the cattle or the fences. But as he created the hill and his blood froze in his veins, he wished that it had been issues with cattle.

Arriving at the tree Jess was strung up to, Slim cut the rawhide and pulled the Texan into his arms, slipping the blade between skin and noose, shocked at the tightness and bruising that had already formed. All he could think of was how long the boy had been strung up before he found him.

Jess was half awake, but not really responsive as Slim lowed them both to the ground, and he took the gag from his best friend's mouth, removed the blindfold and letting him sip some water, before cutting his hands free.

As soon as he was free, Jess looked at Slim, "Saved me… thanks, pard," he whispered, as he lost what hold he had on consciousness.

Slim pushed the dark hair from his forehead, and felt the heat in waves as sweat seemed to pour off the former gunslinger.

He quickly stripped his friend and used the canteens, trying to cool off the young man he had come to see as a little brother. As he worked, he also did a quick exam and found several bruised ribs, the cut on his forehead, a large bruise on the left hip, and left arm.

JHJH

Daisy stood on the porch waiting for her boys to come home, worried something happened, but hoping for the best.

But the moment she saw Slim riding double with Jess in his arms, the table was cleaned and she was getting her nurses bag when he walked in, Jess still unconscious in his arms.

Between the two of them, they were able to wrap the ribs, clean the head wound, put liniment on the hip, and splint a possible hairline fracture on the left arm. And until Jess woke, they wouldn't know what happened or how else he was injured until then.

But Jess waking up led to more problems, firstly, him not being able to speak that well, then trying to get out of bed before throwing up and passing out in Slim's arms yet again.

By day three, Sheriff Mort Corey had come out, and stated that some men had been at the saloon bragging about killing the great Jess Harper after he had put them in prison when he worked with the Marshal's Office. They were headed back to jail and possibly facing a noose themselves for attempting murder, kidnapping and torture.

He had asked to see Jess, but the boy was still asleep, having had to fight heat exhaustion in addition to the other concerns. Mort really began to wish there had been a stand off between the outlaws and him after he saw the extent to which Jess had been beaten and tortured.

By day five, Jess was able to give his statement, though he was still very weak and couldn't talk above a breathed whisper.

JHJH

Court was soon held, Jess still unable to speak and was still having problems so Slim attended on his behalf. The seven men were to be hung at sunup within two days. Slim felt it was a just sentence, and hopefully God forgave him for that thought.

It would be almost a month before Jess could get around without a limp and speak better. And the perfect time for Slim to give him the documents that showed he and Slim were partners, a clean half and half.

The mark from the noose showed just like the one that Markel had saved him from years earlier, but he was still able to cover it up with his bandana. Life got back to normal soon enough, but left the Texan jumpy.

One night, Slim brought him a cup of coffee out to the porch and stood against the railing with his own cup, "Talk, kid. It'll help you sleep," he said, watching his friend carefully.

Jess sipped his coffee, "So will the whiskey you put in it." But he took another sip, before speaking again, "When they had me out there, getting ready to hang me, and then left me to die alone, all I could think of was that you would come and save me. And I knew you would, but as that hide got tighter as it dried, it got harder to believe that I wouldn't die alone. Then you showed up, cut me down and took care of me, and I knew I would die in the arms of a friend." He paused as he went over his words, "No. Not a friend." He looked up at the blond, "a brother. That was the way I wanted to go out and I looked forward to it. Then I woke up here, to you and Daisy, and I knew I wasn't ready. Not yet, anyway."

Slim rolled what was just said around in his head for a bit before speaking, "Yeah. Sounds just like a little brother. Always in trouble and needing big brother to save your hide. Maybe I need to have Daisy chain you to the bed. Keep you out of trouble while I do all the work around here."

Jess grinned, "You do all the work? Me hunting cattle and fixing fences got us into trouble."

Slim grinned as Jess stood, and put his arm around him. "Glad to have you back, pard."

JHJH

Since I'm not sure when or if it really was mentioned, I made this where the partnership was made official. So a chance of being off cannon.

As far as the rawhide goes, thank you google for giving me more information than I was truly researching for.

Heatstroke was first described by a Roman in 24 B. C., and heat exhaustion is the milder form of it, but can quickly turn into heat stroke if not treated.


	10. Impaled

I will accept creative liberties for this entire story, just in case it kinda strays from cannon and due to the occasional Modern story.

I will try to do all suggestions or incorporate them into one story. E.g. H was head injury, hanged, hairline fracture ect and all was included.

Y'all have been amazing in previous reviews and I want to thank y'all for it.

I own nothing.

JHJH

Impaled (and others. Modernized Severe AU ahead)

Jess Harper hung up the phone and looked at his partner and best friend, Slim Sherman, "That was interesting. Guess who is coming out to visit?"

Slim continued to work on the ledgers, "Who? And you do know that we need to move the cattle from the northern pasture, by the end of the week, right?

"Yep. I understand that, and I'll be working it with one of my military friends. Well, actually Morgan was lower rank than I was."

"Just get your work done, Harper. And get out of here, before I fire ya."

Jess was at the door, "Can't fire your partner, partner." He quickly shut the door, avoiding the paper wad thrown at him.

Andy Sherman and Mike Williams were at camp for the summer, Daisy Cooper and Jonesy were in town getting supplies, so the house was unusually quiet.

Standing to look out the window, Slim shook his head as he watched his partner head to the corral to start working with the horses.

That boy loved to be outside, regardless of the temperature, although he still hated the Wyoming winters, he would rather be outside. He just hoped this Morgan fellow wouldn't uproot Jess from the place he could finally call home.

JHJH

Jess rode into the barnyard and took care of Renegade before dunking his head in the water bucket by the door.

A sound to his left had him quick drawing his sidearm, but the sound of clapping to the left, had him grinning.

"Morgan. You're early, as always."

"And you've gotten slower in your old age, Harper," Morgan said, coming out of the shadows.

"You're older than me, girl. Don't speak to me about old age."

After a serious moment, they started to laugh and briefly embraced before walking towards the house.

"So this is where you call home?" Morgan asked as the reached the porch.

"Yeah. Funny coming from me, huh?"

She turned to look at him, though her five foot two frame had to look up at him, "No. You know my story, Jess. Home was never in the cards for either of us."

Looking down at the woman before him, Jess smiled, "Maybe you're right, Kole, but we finally found it, didn't we?"

JHJH

Slim was on the phone when his partner and a woman walked in, a bit too cozy, if you asked him, and dangerous for Jess. He still motioned for them to head down the hall, as he continued his conversation.

Daisy and Jonesy were in the kitchen when the two entered, and both got a cup of coffee, "I'm glad they don't let you make the coffee, Harper. My insides would be eaten."

Jonesy stifled a laugh and Daisy ducked her head, "Listen, Morgan, I know how to make coffee and cook, thank you very much!"

A raised eyebrow was the only response he got as she stared at him over the rim of her cup.

Slim met them in the kitchen soon after, "Well, we have the issue with the bank settled. The person who took my payment last month didn't enter it in the computer correctly. And we will need to bring the cattle down tomorrow. Storm's brewing earlier than normal."

"All work, no play, makes Slim a dull boy," the Texan said, with a grin.

Slim sat between the two friends, almost like he wanted to separate the possible danger from his best friend, "Morgan, I presume?"

Morgan said nothing, just nodded and filed the information for later, "Like someone else we know."

"Who?" Jess said, relaxing in his chair, "Larabee? That's about right. Him too."

So it was decided that Morgan would join Jess on the round up at first right and be back by sundown.

Slim would handle chores closest to the house, and Daisy and Jonesy would attend the church social they were heading.

JHJH

The roundup went well, with no issues, both Renegade and Desperado, the horse Morgan had, were both easy going and knew what to do.

The real problem came when they got back to the barn and rain had started to fall.

Seeing that water was falling in the hay, Jess went to the loft and patch the hole, leaving Morgan to settle the horses.

The ranch hand had just stepped off the ladder he used when he slipped and fell out of the loft and where they kept the equipment.

Slim had just came out to let them know supper was ready, and saw him fall, arriving at the same time Morgan did, only to see that Jess had been impaled by an old piece of rebar.

"Jess!"

"Jesse!"

Two voices yelled as one, both people rushing to their mutual friend's side.

"Well," Harper said through clenched teeth, "s…stick it…it to me straight. No holds b…barred."

Morgan raised an eyebrow as she did a cursory exam, "Harper, zip it!"

"Too so…soon?"

Slim gave him and annoyed look, as he called 911, "Much too soon," he said, as the operator answered.

After laying the phone down, Slim turned to Morgan, "Well?"

A slight shake of her head was his indication that things weren't good, but her answer didn't inflect trouble, "He'll live. Just like the last time I saved his hide."

"See, I… I'll be okay, pard." A thin red line of blood slid down the corner of his mouth, as the hold on consciousness left.

Morgan smile, as she checked his vitals, looking at his innocent face. That was what she had come to see. To make sure he had truly found a family and was happy.

Pulling Morgan aside, Slim got more information about how his partner really was, "As you can tell, it's all the way through, I believe it's punctured his left lung, judging by how his breathing sounds and the blood. The rebar is keeping him from having too many issues, since it's plugging the holes. He is looking at emergency surgery and possibility of an infection because of the rust."

Slim nodded. He didn't care much for Morgan, she was here to take his partner away, but she knew her stuff and Jess trusted her.

JHJH

The waiting room was tense, Jonesy and Daisy having arrived moments before, both very worried, Slim standing by the window looking out and Morgan constantly on her phone.

It was hours later that the doctor finally came out to talk to the family, but it wasn't very positive.

And the doctor had a terrible disposition, that they all agreed had much to be desired, which led to everyone being a nerve of emotions, hearing that Jess had very little chance and that they weren't allowed to see him.

Morgan made a call and the doctor that came out to see the family later was much more family oriented, "I'm Dr. Dakota Natchez, if y'all step into the family room with me, please?"

The four people quietly followed him into an adjacent room and sat down, "I have checked Jess over myself. He has three broke ribs, the bar did penetrate his lung, and due to the insolence of another individual, he is running a fever. You can go see him, that won't be a problem. He is currently in a private room and will receive private care."

The family went to see the Texan, leaving Morgan with the doctor, "You can't use your classified status to get what you want, Morgan. It doesn't work that way."

Blue eyes snapped to brown, "He is one of us. You have been great to help him, but I never once used my connections to get help for someone who didn't need it and believe me, Jesse needed it."

"Jesse? You're on a first name basis with him?"

"Dakota, he saved my life. You lost the privilege of being jealous when you got with my assistant."

With that, and a complete about face, Morgan left an embarrassed doctor standing in the middle of the floor.

JHJH

Slim caught Morgan in the cafeteria getting coffee for everyone, "Jess woke up for a bit. He kinda explained what had happened and who you are. And I owe you an apology. "

Morgan searched the tall rancher's face, "Jess came and started working for my grandparents on their ranch. I was 17 and he lied about his age. He said he was 18 and with him looking older than he was, he wasn't questioned further. He was really 15, was on the run, just saw his family killed. His little sister and him escaped, and he left her with some friends. He was hunting down the men who killed them. I never told anyone what he had told me, but I know he trusts you, and I can fill in some gaps, but not all. I went into the military, but at 17 you can't join and Harper was adamant to go with me. I have…. Connections, you could say, but it was not until today, that I ever have used them. Tex is one of my elite group, by default, and I will make sure he gets taken care of. Does that answer your questions?"

Slim looked at the woman before him and nodded, "It helps to know he wasn't always alone."

"He was never alone, but he felt he was, despite how we tried to bring him into what we did. His call sign was Wolf for that reason."

Daisy met them at the door, "His fever has spiked and they can't find his paperwork or anything. Even from when he was here for his arm."

Morgan walked over to the bed, and fever brightened blue eyes met hers, "Nikole, you come to save me again?"

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, "I am. I'm getting ready to have some incompetent doctor removed and your med history faxed over. The infection from where you got impaled is getting worse, Jesse. Do you trust me?"

There was no hesitation when she got a one word answer, "Always," was whispered as he fell uneasy sleep.

"He looks like an innocent little boy," Daisy said, coming to stand on the other side of the bed.

"Innocent? Have you seen his horns?" Jonesy scoffed, with a grin.

JHJH

The next few days were miserable for all involved. Jess had nightmares constantly, the fever kept spiking and the infection worsened to the point they had to intubate him in hopes that it would allow his body to heal as he rested.

Morgan was a force to be reckoned with when she got into protective mode and the doctors and nurses helping with Jess tried to avoid her but, Daisy was no better, turning into a mama bear whenever someone came to check on Jess.

Jonesy had gone back to the ranch and eventually persuaded Daisy to go as well, leaving Slim, since he refused to leave his partner's side.

And so began yet another vigil over a certain dark headed cowboy with a crooked smile and a gap between his teeth, who had everyone wrapped around his finger.

"You've done this before, Mr. Sherman?"

"More times than I care to count. What about you?"

A smile tried to form, "When I saved him from a POW camp in a classified location. He was bad, but he lived. He became our undisputed, unofficial 9th team member."

"He called you Nikole earlier, but he always calls you Morgan. What changed?"

"We always called each other by last names. Only when there is a dire need or we need the other to understand something of importance, do we use first names. Even as kids, it was that way."

JHJH

It was three days later that Jess was weaned off the breathing machine and a fourth day before he woke up.

Dr. Natchez was pleased with how he was doing and after seeing one of his colleagues walked out the front door but seven very imposing men, he was more friendly and also discovered who had 'lost' his patient's medical paperwork, using his own connections, with it being the same doctor, who had several charges against him.

It was weeks before Jess was able to be up and around, but he would sit on the porch with Slim and Morgan, and talk. Something that didn't come easy for the quiet Texan, but he was able to answer questions they both had and they were able to get a more knowledgeable understanding of the dark headed cowboy.

"Did he tell you how we met, Morgan?"

"Something about him trespassing onto your land and then driving on to your ranch house, meeting your brother and teaching the poor kid poker and cheating."

"In my defense," Harper began, "It was hot. I had been on the road for 18 hours straight and needed to rest. I saw a creek, and a fallen log. I took the opportunity to rest. How was I to k ow that there was some sort of uptight, uncharitable, blond rancher that was going to sneak up on me?"

"You were RIGHT BY THE NO TRESPASSING SIGN! How do you miss that?"

"Driving 18 hours straight." The dark headed cowboy replied.

JHJH

Jess still had his arm in a sling, or was supposed to, but refused to put it in the past two mornings.

So when he was to the point of sweating and finding Tylenol, Daisy went to mothering him.

But it was Morgan Slim gave the tip of a hat to, "You dadgum, insolent, irresponsible, pigheaded, imbecile. I don't want to hear any complaints or whining from you. You were told to wear the dadgum sling and you want to be a know it all cowboy. Well I tell you what. You won't be getting any pity from me. Now sit down, shut up, put the sling on and take the darn meds, before I shove them down your throat."

"Can't take meds if I have to shut up, princess."

But after she took one step, he followed her directions, much to Daisy's surprise, Slim's interest, and Jonesy's note taking.

If Jess had the ability to give tearful goodbyes, he would have when Morgan got into her truck.

Slim stood by him, "First your elbow. Now you've been impaled, had an infection, been called innocent by the nurses, and several things by Morgan. What else can you do to get in trouble?"

He would soon come to regret those words.

JHJH

So this story took a whole different turn than what I had originally planned. And is almost twice as long as all my others, so if you are reading this, thank you.

I've seen people use Jesse before as his full name, unsure ifnits cannon, or just fan made, but I did use it, so there is that.

Nikole Morgan can be found in my Magnificent Seven stories listed on this site, and with an introduction of my original character and mentions of the M7, plus a modern story, this is what made it a severe AU.

If you like her character and want to see more if her interaction with the other characters, let me know.

Or if you would rather her stay in one story and go back to the M7 universe, I'll be glad to know your opinion for that, too.

Thank y'all so much!


	11. Jumped

Thank you for all your suggestions and advisements.

This is an episode tag to Night of the Quiet Man, but will be a suggestion made. After watching the part where Jess has been found by Slim twice, just to make sure I saw what I thought I did, it looked like a through and through injury. But after confronting the real robbers, Slim stated that Jess was getting a "bullet fished out of his shoulder". Since that is what was said, I will be going with it, but makes me wonder; was it really still in his shoulder or was Slim trying to get a confession?

I own nothing.

JHJH

Jumped

Slim Sherman saw Jess' horse in its stall, but no Jess, which was strange because Renegade was always taken care of first, no matter how tired or hurt Jess was.

Then he found the blood on the saddle and knew something was wrong.

So he rode until he found his partner on the side of the road, which was not something he wanted to relive again. He thought the worst until he rolled the Texan over and felt his heart beat, and when he started coming to, that was a bonus. But what scared the blond, was that Jess seemed to be running a fever and was taking a bit of time to get out what he was trying to say.

He left his canteen there, uncapped and told him he would be back with Doc Hanson. But it was torture to leave his friend behind, hurt and his gun arm unusable. Though, if it came down to it, the stubborn boy would use it anyway.

JHJH

Jess Harper was riding one moment, the stage behind him taking the money from the cattle sale to the bank. The next thing he knew, there was a fiery sensation in his shoulder before he hit the ground, and darkness took over.

It was the same sensation that brought him back to consciousness only to see his friend above him, trying to get a makeshift bandage on his shoulder.

He tried to tell Slim what happened, knew he had more information, but the last thing he could remember was falling from Renegade and then the blond trying to help him.

How he wanted to tell his friend to be careful as he went to fetch the doctor, but as Slim rode away, it seemed the little hold on consciousness he had, went with it.

JHJH

The doctor was retrieved, the sheriff updated and they were back at the ranch tending to Jess, who refused to let Slim and the sheriff go after the robbers alone, stating that he needed to watch their back.

Doc Hanson finally had to sedate the younger man, unable to remove the bullet until he did, "Slim, I can't guarantee his chances, right yet. He has lost a lot of blood, has a fever and that's on top of running cattle and guarding that strong box. Not only is he physically injured, he is mentally wore out."

Slim nodded as he looked down at his sleeping partner, and put his hand on the uninjured shoulder, "I'll get 'em, pard. I'll make sure they pay for the four men they killed."

And with that, he and the sheriff left, leaving the more than capable doctor to handle the stubborn ranch hand, who worked tirelessly to get the bullet out.

JHJH

The sun was up by the time the doctor had stitched the wound up, and got it bandaged. And it wasn't much longer before Slim returned, helping to move the still unconscious Texan to his bed, both wore out, but unable to sleep, one needing to take care of his patient the other worried.

But, eventually, Doc Hanson had to go, leaving the rancher with a very fevered ranch hand who had been jumped on their own land. And that was a though Slim hated to think about.

In a sad way, he was glad that Andy and Jonesy had gone to see Aunt Ella, just knowing that his brother was safe, however, wishing the old foreman was still there to help with Jess.

The fever spiked, like it always seemed to go with him, and wouldn't let go.

He was restless, constantly moving one way or another.

He mumbled, sometimes calling for Slim or Jonesy or Andy. Other times, people Slim didn't know.

Then there were the bone chilling screams, and talks of fire and needing to help whoever was in there.

And what broke the rancher's heart were the tears that fell from black lashes, as he called for his mama, begging her to stay with him.

By the fourth day, the fever broke, tired blue eyes finally opened and Slim felt he could breath again.

"Hey… pard… water?"

Smiling, Slim helped him drink it, "Welcome back, Jess."

A smile was his only answer, as the eyes of his best friend started to drift shut, but forced themselves back open, "Get…em?"

"Yeah. We got 'em, Tex. You just rest and take it easy."

A simple meal of toast and broth was brought in for the injured man, and he gratefully accepted the help on eating, though he didn't eat much, due to the laudanum and blood loss as well as fatigue.

He slept more often than not, and with some help, was able to make it to the chair by the fireplace for a little time, before he was sent back to bed.

JHJH

This is by far the shortest part I've written. But I felt that there could have been a bit more done on Jess for that episode than what there was.

Thank you for previous reviews. They help more than you know.


	12. Kidnapped

Thank you for all your suggestions and advisements.

Another Suggestion, and I thank you for it.

I own nothing.

JHJH

Kidnapped

Slim Sherman walked into the saloon and saw Jess Harper sitting at the far table, back to the door. That instantly put him on alert. The former gunslinger NEVER lowered his defenses so much so much that he left his back open.

Another thing that worried the tall rancher, was the half empty battle of whiskey that sat in front of the Texan.

He pulled a chair up and quietly waited, but didn't have to wait long for a response.

"Seat's taken."

"You're the only one here."

"Said it's taken, Slim, Jack and me have more business to attend. Find another." Maybe it was the grit in the voice, or maybe it was the harsh edge to the tone, or possibly, Slim being stubborn, but he stayed seated, and was even more worried than before.

JHJH

He couldn't tell you who through the first punch, or how he got to Doc Hanson's office, All the blond d knew, was that he wish he had stayed home.

Mort came by and filled him in on what witnesses had stated occurred.

Seemed Jess didn't want company that night, and was already Ill-tempered when he walked into the saloon. So when Slim refused to get up, Jess did and went to leave, though very unstable on his feet, Slim went to help him and got a right hook that sent him into a table knocking him out.

The bartender said that Jess had bolted out the door and disappeared, no one seeing where he had gone.

Slim went to stand, but was told by Doc Hanson that he needed to stay a few more hours, Mort asking if he knew what may have caused to normal easy going ranch hand to lose his cool on his best friend.

At first he shook his head, but then froze, "He lost his family today, Mort. He's grieving and I didn't see it," standing, the rancher grabbed his hat and headed to the door.

"Slim, where are you going? Doc said you had to stay here for a while."

Turning, the tall blond answered, "To find Jess, Mort. He's hurting."

"You're going to need this, then," the sheriff said, handing him a deputy's badge, "Bank got robbed last night, not long after the boy left. Jess must have gotten a shot off, because we got one big them. Our prisoner isn't talking either. Some towns people believe Jess had something to do with."

Before Slim could dispute the allegation, Mort silenced him by raising his hand, "I know and I don't believe it for a second. But bring that boy back, so we can prove it. And Slim? He has a badge on him. He was supposed to cover for me while I went to Cheyenne for a few days. I think you k ow what that means?"

Slim nodded, knowing that the Texan was in a world of trouble if he was caught by the robbers. He was needing to head to the general store and get supplies before looking for his missing partner.

JHJH

Jess knew he was in trouble the moment he came to and found his hands tied to a post behind him, and a blinding headache, the telltale sign of a head injury… and too much whiskey. His knee was messed up, how bad, he wasn't sure, but bad enough.

He was currently alone, but judging by the looks of the old barn, he wouldn't be for much longer. Saddles were on the old rails and horses were in stalls, telling the dark headed cowboy that they had been there for a while.

His stomach suddenly rebelled and he was glad he wasn't gagged, but his head made him wish he hadn't of had so much to drink, however long ago it was. That ticked him off more, knowing that he had let his guard down so much that he got jumped and kidnapped.

He remembered little of what happened, just an altercation between him and Slim, then heading outside towards Renegade, but not actually reaching the animal.

He wished Slim would find him soon. He wasn't feeling all that hot, but couldn't quite figure out why, but the feeling got worse when three men walked into the barn, especially when a tin star landed on the ground in front of him.

JHJH

Sheriff Mort Corey was in the office when one of the stable boys quickly entered and handed him a note, which he quickly read, then looked at his prisoner, who smiled at him. He had a very bad feeling about this whole thing.

JHJH

It had been 24 hours since Jess had disappeared and Slim was at a loss as where else to look, having tracked until he reached an old trail and lost the tracks. Renegade had a distinctive step and was how he found where to go. Now he just hoped he could find his trouble magnate of a friend and get him home to prove his innocence.

He was about to stop for the night, when he saw a fire in the distance, and turned Maverick towards the flames.

JHJH

Jess rubbed his hands against the post he was still tied to, in hopes of breaking the ropes that held him in place, tear, whether of mental anguish or the thickening smoke, he didn't know, but he couldn't die like this. Wouldn't die like this, "Please, God, help me," was his fervent prayer.

The robbers had left him to burn, planning to go back to Laramie and bust their brother out of jail.

The flames licked around him, and he fought harder, a cry, half frustration and half despair, came from deep within, as the ropes broke.

Trying to stand was another matter, as he was numb from being in one position for so long, and his knee gave out on him as he made his first step.

He was back in time.

Screams all around him.

His sister trying to get the window open so they could get out.

Him burning his hands getting his sister out.

He blocked out the memories. They couldn't do him any good right now.

The door to the barn seemed so far away, as he struggled to get out.

But as the smoke got thicker, his struggles intensified. He HAD to get out of there.

JHJH

Slim was nearly to the fire, when he was met by Jess, riding Renegade, "Bout time you showed up, pard. I don't like having to chase you down."

Jess kept riding, "Then don't."

Coming into town, shots could be heard and it looked like the sheriff was out numbered.

By the time the shooting stopped, the four outlaws were lying in the street and one sheriff with his two deputies stood on their guard.

The outlaws were dead and were taken to the undertakers, and proof was given to the mayor of Jess not being involved.

It was as they were drinking coffee in the sheriff's office that Slim got a good look at his partner, and he didn't like what he saw, "Jess? You okay?"

Jess seemed to not hear him, just stood by the desk, looking at his cup.

Mort and Slim looked at each other, and Slim walked over to his friend, "Jess?"

He barely had time to catch the Texan as he fell forward, and lowered them both to the floor, "Jess? Wake up, pard. Jess?"

Mort knelt next to them, and helped move Jess to the back room and on the bed there. They quietly stripped the unconscious man and took stock of the injuries.

Slim closed his eyes in sadness as he looked at the old scars on the Texan's hands after removing the black leather gloves. Tears threatened to fall, when both men saw the scars littered over Jess' body. Old gun shot wounds. Knife wounds. Whip marks. And old burns.

Mort was going to get the doctor once they had Jess more comfortable and mostly stripped down.

The doctor was out at the time, so rancher and sheriff went to work.

Wrists were cleaned and bandaged.

The cut on his temple also cleaned and bandaged.

Ribs were wrapped.

But his knee would take more time to fixate and would need to rest it for at least two weeks.

How he had helped take town the outlaws let alone ride back into town was beyond them, as the joint was severely bruised and swollen.

Jess was unconscious for a few hours, even after the doctor showed up and relocated the knee they found had been partially dislocated.

When he did, finally, wake up, Jess filled them in on what had happened and what he could remember, telling very little of his escape and glossing over the fact the building was burning with him inside.

Luckily the old barn was abandoned and had actually done the town a favor by being burned, as it was a danger for kids who went of exploring, after all, Jimmy Butler had broken his leg climbing around inside it, not too long ago.

The dark headed Texan was still tired and started to doze, while he was giving his report. Doc Hanson stated that he would be fine, given rest, and although he had inhaled smoke, the hoarseness of his voice would disappear over a few days.

JHJH

It was two days later, Mort brought in the paper for Slim to see as he drank coffee by his sleeping partner.

Slim grinned, "Boy, people are really going to think Jess has tamed down."

The ranch hand in question shifted as much as he could, "Ain't tamed down none, pard," he sleepily drawled.

Slim laughed and Jess opened one eye, "What's so funny, Slim?"

He handed the former gunslinger the paper "JESS HARPER KIDNAPPED BY BANK ROBBERS"

Scrolled across the front page, and continued on to talk about the latest exploits of the "retired gunslinger".

Slim and Mort ducked out of the room as an empty coffee cup sailed at them as they laughed.

But Sheriff and rancher both smiled, even as threats came at them; Jess Harper was back.


	13. Lost

Thank you for all your suggestions and advisements.

More suggestions, and I thank you for them

I've broken my right hand, so this is slow coming, and I do want to apologize for that. I want to thank you all for your patience.

Slight crossover with Lawman, and I'm playing with it a bit, since Lawman is based in Laramie and that's where Troop and Johnny meet. I was NOT going to get rid of Mort, so I changed their location for the sake of the story.

Also, since nothing is mentioned of the house the former marshal from the episode Night of the Quiet Man.

I own nothing.

JHJH

Lost

The ride back from Cheyenne was a long one, for Jess Harper, as he had already been gone from Laramie for over a week and he wanted to be home.

He just wished he had Renegade, most faithful horse he had ever owned, and had saved his neck a time or two. Unconsciously he rubbed his neck at his thoughts, an ever present reminder of the day he would have died if his horse had of been any other and if Slim hadn't shown up when he did.

So lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize he had rode into danger, until a rope was thrown over him and tightened as he was jerked from the borrowed horse. He fell hard, hitting a rock as he did, and lost his hold on consciousness.

Dusk had fallen when he woke, not really remembering what had happened, just that he needed to get home, and home was in Laramie. So, the young Texan started walking, not knowing how far he had gotten before being lassoed from the horse, and with no supplies and empty pockets. He hoped the highwaymen who jumped him enjoyed the five dollars they took from his pockets.

Once it was too dark to see, he found a place to stay the night, under the stars, cool breeze blowing. He would continue his journey at dawn, hoping he was heading in the right direction.

JHJH

Slim Sherman was worried. Jess should have been home three days ago and it was coming upon midnight, with lightning lighting up the sky, and rain pouring down.

He just hoped wherever his missing partner was, he was safe and out of the storm.

JHJH

By the time the sun broke the clouds at dawn, Jess wad a shivering mess. It had started raining not long after he had bedded down. Getting up, he continued his journey home, still hoping that he was heading in the right direction.

Dadgum, he hated the seasons here! Way cooler than Texas and it seemed that the wind just sucked the warmth from him, leaving him a shivering wreak, with no idea where he was. But he kept walking.

JHJH

Deputy Marshal Johnny McKay was riding his horse from a trip Marshal Troop had sent him on, and he was headed back to Medicine Bow from Cheyenne, ready to be back in the office. He didn't mind being gone, really. He was just wished it hadn't been for so long.

As he took in the quiet scenery, he caught sight of someone walking in the distance. Curious, he urged his horse to go faster.

Catching up to the person, he found it to be a man, about his own age, and who seemed to be wearing wet clothes.

"Mister?" Johnny said, dismounting, "mister, you need help?"

He could hear the man whispering to himself, occasionally catching a word here and there, but what stood out was that the man kept saying he had to get home.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Johnny wound up with an unconscious man in his arms, that dropped them both to the ground.

Having been on this road many times, and with dark not being far off, Johnny got the man on his horse, .wrapped in his bed roll, and headed to and abandoned house not too far away.

After getting the fire started and the man stripped of wet clothes, Johnny found papers in the man's jacket, "Jess Harper?" he looked up quick, in awe and wariness.

He had heard of Harper, and his abilities, but knew he had been cleared of all charges. That didn't prevent a little hero worship though. Johnny was in awe of the man who was able to leave the gun behind and make an honest living and couldn't wait to get home and tell Mr. Troop.

But for now, he would make sure this man got home, in Laramie. The sheriff was a good honest man, and probably knew where Harper lived.

He went about starting a fire in the fireplace and getting water boiling, coffee made, before digging through the saddlebags for supper… Canned beans and jerky. He would need to pass through and get his supplies replenished before heading on to Medicine Bow and home.

Jess came to, briefly, but was mostly out still out of it, though, Johnny was able to get a little water and some beans down him. But that left the young deputy wondering exactly what happened to the rancher before him.

JHJH

Laramie Sheriff Mort Corey sat at his desk, going through wanted posters when the door opened, revealing a younger man, who seemed a bit in a hurry, "What can I do for you, son?"

"Sheriff Corey? I'm Deputy Marshal Johnny McKay. I have a man out here I need help with."

Mort sighed when the early morning sun hit the face of Jess Harper, "Bring him inside, I have a cot in the back room. I'll get Doc and send word to Slim Sherman, his partner."

Johnny simply nodded, and went to work getting Jess settled.

JHJH

Slim Sherman walked into the sheriff's office and headed back to where his partner was being treated. A young man, around Jess' age stood and introduced himself, before quietly leaving.

Jess was sleeping when Slim settled in the chair next to the cot, "Slim," Mort said, "he was ambushed between here and Cheyenne. Johnny said that he found him nearly done in with exhaustion and cold. Doc said rest is going to be the best thing for him, especially with that head injury. Mild concussion."

Slim nodded and turned back to his partner, picking up the cloth from the bowl so wipe the sweat off Jess' face, "When did his fever break Mort?"

"About an hour or so ago. Doc said he should be coming around soon. He was awake earlier and was lucid."

"Slim," one breathed whisper, had the tall rancher moving to get closer to the dark headed cowboy, "Hey, pard. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a stage. What happened?"

"You got ambushed, son," Mort answered.

"I've asked that before," it was a statement made, followed by a deep sigh as the young man fell asleep.

As the day passed, Jess was able to stay awake longer and was approved to get back to the ranch.

Johnny had come and said his goodbyes and had left that morning.

JHJH

Daisy was happy to have her boy back home, and made sure he had plenty to eat, before sending him off to bed.

The next morning, she announced that she would be putting her apple pie in the fair the following weekend.

Both men thought it was a very good idea and offered to get her a room at the hotel, so she could be there for the judging.

JHJH

Jess Harper looked at sheriff Mort Corey, "No. Ain't doing it."

"Now Jess, as my deputy, it's our duty."

"Never saw it in the guide book where we have to be judging a bunch of baked goods."

"I said no, Mort. I ain't breaking no hearts."

Jess grabbed his hat off the rack and headed to the door, "Jess," Jess paused, "two words; apple pie."

Jess slammed the door behind him, grumbling about no good sheriff's and their habit of getting their way.

But boy, did he love apple pie. And that dang sheriff knew it. Well, he would just have to get Slim to keep Daisy from entering her apple pie.

So it was on Friday morning, Jess and Mort were judging baked goods, and it was not going well, at all.

No matter where he turned, Jess was caught by another woman eyeing him and he couldn't tell if it was because of the judging or because they wanted him to dance with them. He finally took to hiding in the saloon, until Miss Millie kept looking at him and the clock, and the windows were filled with women watching him.

This was not his day at all.

So he placed his votes, and gave a weak excuse of needing to check the rest of the town, before making a hasty retreat.

JHJH

"Jesse Harper!" oh boy, was he in for it when Daisy used his full name, before they were even in the house good.

"You think that Millie's pie is better than mine? You just wait, boy. You are not going to like it at all, when I'm done with you!"

Jess was starting to feel sick and rushed out the back door, so as of him being sick could be heard.

Slim hung up his hat as Mike Williams spoke, "That's what Jess gets for being lustful."

Slim jerked his head around to look at his ward and even Daisy was putting her hands on her hips, "Mike Williams!"

Mike shrugged, "He was going to get sick one time or another with all the sweets he eats.

It just happened to be today."

They all laughed as the door to the bedroom shut, loudly.

JHJH

Again, so sorry it has taken so long to post. My right hand is my dominant and typing on my phone one handed is trying. Thank you for your understanding.


	14. Mental Health

Thank you for all your suggestions and advisements.

Still slow going for M.

This is a bit darker than normal and more of a story with little dialog.

Due to the nature of the theme, I will issue a possible Trigger Warning since this deals with mental health.

I will also take creative liberties with this, as it may come off as not cannon compliant.

I own nothing.

JHJH

Mental Health

Jess Harper looked in the mirror, his emotions warring within. A kid had just called him out, and in self defense, Jess had nearly killed him. He was afraid to head back to the ranch. Afraid to face Slim, his best friend, more like brother, and see the disgust in his eyes. Afraid that Miss Daisy would keep Mike away from him and tell him to leave.

He tried to go to the saloon, but it was too crowded, made him feel like he was being suffocated. He didn't want to be one, but didn't want to be with anyone, either.

He was stuck in a black hole, with no way out.

All he could hear was the same old song and dance he always did, being played over and over again. How he was nothing. He would never be nothing. He was nothing but a problem. All the worst things people had ever said to him.

He slammed his fist into the wall, grateful for the physical pain over the emotional, for the time being.

He laid on the hotel bed, but didn't sleep. His thoughts keeping him up.

All the bad things he had ever done, came back to haunt him.

Hitting Slim.

Pulling a gun on him.

Knocking Mort out, even if it did save Slim.

Accidentally back shooting an outlaw.

Always leaving when times got rough.

He looked at the gun hanging from the bedpost, and laid it on his chest.

Maybe there was a way out, after all.

JHJH

Mort arrived early at the ranch and filled Slim on what had happened in town, and that non one had seen Jess since the incident the day before.

He had tried the hotel, but no one answered the door when he knocked, so he was unsure where the boy had gone to, especially since his horse was still in the stable.

Slim and Daisy both listened intently and nothing needed to be said, as Slim quickly mounted his own horse to go into Laramie with the sheriff.

But then Mike came running from the barn, saying that one of the cows was ready to have her calf and seemed to be having problems doing so.

He would head to town afterwards.

Then it was dark before he knew it and so Slim was going to go at first light.

But then it stormed bad that night and he had to ride the fences and make sure they didn't lose their herds.

And so it was nearly four days after the shooting, that the blond rancher was able to check on a certain dark headed cowboy.

JHJH

Jess had t made his way down stairs to the dining area.

He hadn't gone to the café.

He hadn't shown up at the saloon.

Desk clerk at the hotel said they hadn't seen him since he had checked in, and he never answered the door.

So, Mort waited for Slim to show, and when he did, they both went into the room he had rented, but were dismayed at what they saw.

Jess lay on the bed, gun clutched limply in his right hand that was by his head. But what had their hearts in their throats, was the blood.

Doc was called and he ushered the out, and went to work, trying to help the troubled young man in front of him.

Doc wiped his hands on a cloth and let them back in, going over his findings.

Severe blood loss. No, he didn't do it hisself. Yes, I'm sure.

Dehydration. No. He said he didn't feel like eating or drinking. Of course he told me that. Who'd you think? A bird?

Confusion. Yes, he woke up. How would I know otherwise?

Fever. To be expected. Need to get it down, same as always. I'll check back in the morning.

It was a long night for the two men who stood sentry over the young Texan, who was stuck in a long ago battle. Reminders of the past came out and brought the boy to his knees emotionally, causing him to cry out at times and fight at others.

By the light of dawn, both rancher and sheriff were wore out, having fought with the distressed Texan.

Slim changed out the warmed cloth for a cool, as the murmuring continued, but this was different than it had been, earlier. Apologies were made, sometimes with raw emotion, other times, he was completely silent, but pain was etched on the handsome face.

It would be another 24 hours before Jess would wake, and another two days before Slim could get him to say more than a few words.

And it was not an easy task. Slim had to get forceful in getting answers and in true Jess Harper form, Jess fought him and tried to leave. But being weak as he was, he wound up on the floor, Slim gently holding him, trying to get Jess to respond.

JHJH

Jess finally broke down and told Slim everything, his thoughts, his fears, what he truly wanted and being the person he was, Slim said nothing, just listened to what he was being told.

And then it came to the underlying problem, "What if that's what I am, Slim? What if I just live by my gun so much, that I really do like it?"

Slim put his hand on Jess' shoulder, "You're not like that, Jess. You know how I know?"

A shake of the dark head was his answer, "because you would give it up in a heartbeat if you ever pulled the trigger and enjoyed it that much. You would turn your back and never pick up an iron again."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you, Jess. And I know how you think."

So it was, that even as Jess still fought with his demons and they tried to get him down, he had his big brother, his little brother, a woman like his mother, and a man so much like his father, that looked out for him, and walked him through what had once been a deep, dark hole, into a bright future, giving him something to look forward to.

JHJH

Again, so sorry it has taken so long to post. Thank you for your understanding and well wishes. This has been a story that I debated on, especially since I am one that has anxiety and depression. Some of this is how I am on a lot of days and some on occasion.

I remember a few times you could see Jess fighting with himself and could almost feel his emotions. (Killer's Odds comes to mind, especially when Jess pulls the gun on Slim and the realizes what he had just done.)

There is a part in Return of the Seven between Robert Fuller's Vin and Yul Brenner's Chris that also led to this story, because it sounds so much like Jess. The paraphrased quote is below, thanks to Wikiquote:

Vin: I wish I knew for sure.

Chris: Knew what?

Vin: Whether I'm here because Chico is a friend of mine, or if I'm just on the prod for a fight like Frank. Killing can get inside you.

Chris: And you think that's happening to you?

Vin: Why else would I be here?

Chris: Because in all the years I made my way with a gun, I never once shot a man just to see him fall. If that time ever comes, I'll throw my guns in a water bucket and walk away. So will you.

Jess has his ghosts, we know that. But like I said, creative liberties may have been taken, and I guess this may be called a character study.


	15. Nightmare

Thank you for all your suggestions and advisements.

This is kind of a follow up for the previous chapter. It fills in possible missing areas.

I will also take creative liberties with this, as it may come off as not cannon compliant.

I own nothing.

JHJH

Nightmares

Slim Sherman wiped the sweat from his eyes, as he and Jess Harper fixed the fences. It was a month following the incident that left Jess fighting a high fever and lost in old memories. He had been called out by a kid that wanted to make a name for himself, and the kid had gotten a lucky shot off, hitting him in the shoulder.

The kid had been arrested by Mort, but after learning of the kids age, Jess spoke with the boy, and asked to have him released, and that led to a shopkeeper in Cheyenne taking the 16 year old boy into his custody.

Slim couldn't figure how Jess had forgiven the boy so quickly, but Jess had told him that he was saving the boy from becoming what Jess had once been. He had met the shopkeeper a few months prior on his last trip to Cheyenne, and had learned that not only did he need help, but that he didn't have any family of his own.

The rancher just shook his head. Jess had a big heart, but wished that he could see it for himself.

As the two men sat under the shade of a tree, taking a quick break, Jess looked over at his friend, "Hey, Slim, can I ask you something?"

Not missing a beat, Slim grinned, "You just did."

"Why did it take you so long to find me a while back? I was told by the hotel clerk that Mort had come by, but no one bothered to open the door and actually check if I was there."

Slim sighed, "You never know answered the door, and someone said they thought they saw you leave town on a different horse. Mort and I couldn't imagine you ever leaving Renegade, but with you not answering the door, we didn't know what else to go by. Then they nearly gave your room to someone else, and here we are."

Jess nodded thoughtfully, "I really didn't want to be found, but I'm glad you were there."

JHJH

Rounding up the cattle was a bit more of a problem than fixing the fence. They were running everywhere and with it just being the two Cowboys going after them, it became a hassle, so they decided to round up as many as possible and get them fenced in a little at a time.

It was then that a steer decided to take off. Jess, being the closest, quickly lassoed the runaway animal, and pulled it along. The pain and nausea that he had been dealing with the past few days seemed to flare, but a job had to be done, so he pushed through it like he always did.

He couldn't allow a little discomfort come between a job needing to be done, or bother the others with something that was probably nothing.

As the days progressed, and the week went by, the nausea remained and the stomach pain got worse.

Sunday morning came and Slim was concerned when Jess hadn't joined him outside to check the animals.

He went into the bedroom put his hand on Jess' shoulder, feeling heat rising, "Jess? Jess, wake up, pard." The fact that the Texan remained silent, and unmoving, wheezing with every breath, worried the tall rancher, who quickly tried to bring the fever down. And with the doc being in town, no stages coming on a Sunday and him not wanting to leave the dark headed cowboy alone, Slim would have to get his friend through the night and send word the next morning on the stage. He just prayed Doc Hanson would be in his office and not on rounds.

It wasn't long before Jess started having nightmares, and no matter how hard Slim tried, he couldn't bring Jess out of them.

Just two weeks ago, he had done the same thing, working to save the young man's life and now it felt like they were back to square one.

He shook his head, sadly, all in the span of a month, he could very well lose the man who had become like a brother to him for a second time. He should have known better than to let the boy go out and tend fences with him. A month ago he was dying and it took two weeks for him to even get well enough to even come home. An he just got cleared to get back up on a horse again.

And now Jess had a high fever and was nearly unresponsive and wheezing.

JHJH

Jess was trying to get Francie out of the house as bullets hit the house around them. Buy as he nearly got her free, a bullet hit her, and they fell to the ground.

He was being forced to punch Slim by Carlin, but his last hit sent the blond into the wall, where he stayed, Jonesy checking on him, "He's dead."

Pardo killing Slim in front of him, when Jess tried to attack the captain.

Arriving home to find not only McLean dead, but Slim as well.

But that was only the beginning. His family died before him all over again, with him being the only survivor.

Slim dying at his hand or right as Jess could get to him.

Andy being killed or Jonesy. Daisy and Mike also, and even Mort wasn't left out.

JHJH

Slim sighed as Jess had finally settled. The thrashing had stopped moments before, but the screams and begging people not to die went on and when it stopped, Slim quickly checked to make sure his partner was still with him.

He wish Daisy was there and not in Medicine Bow. He wished it was not Sunday so a stage would come through.

But wishing didn't make it so, and he was left with tending his injured partner with little knowledge of what could be done to help the Texan.

The apologies hit deep. Jess had nothing to be sorry for, but the emotional pleas from the young Texan broke his heart.

Morning passed into afternoon. Willow bark tea made, hardly enough to lower the fever, Slim thought, as Jess was barely awake enough to drink it, so a lot dropped onto the blankets.

Afternoon went the same way as morning.

Evening came. Same as before, but now the fever was higher.

Slim wet a sheet and covered Jess with it, trading it out for another, when it got warm.

Night fell. Slim still tended to his ill partner, who continued to call out to people unseen. Ghosts of the past that only he could see, tormented him. Apologies still came along with the begging for forgiveness.

"Jess, please, pard. I need you to wake up. I need you to be okay." He brushed the hair from the Texan's face, "God, you know I ain't one much for praying, but Lord, if you could just help Jess. He has been through so much and finally has a place to call his own. I'm not asking for me, but for him and everyone who loves him."

Dawn was coming when Slim was startled awake by something unknown.

"Slim," looking down at his friend, Slim knew he didn't imagine his name being called. Fever brightened blue eyes looked up at him, and a small, gap-toothed smile was an answer to prayers.

"Hey, pard, how do you feel?" he asked, helping the boy with some water.

"Been worse."

Images of Jess getting out of a tumbleweed wagon, with his arm strapped to his chest went through his mind.

"Yeah, pard. I know." He felt the Texan's forehead, "Fever is down, Quickdraw. That's good. Had me scared there for a while."

Jess' eyes started to slip closed and for the first time in the past 24 hours Slim wasn't afraid that his partner was going to pass.

JHJH

Slim was getting supplies on his way back from Cheyenne, when a young boy came from the back room, "Mr. Peterson? I've got the flour you asked for. Where did you want it?"

Mr. Peterson didn't even look up from writing a bill of sale to Slim, "Goes out to the Sherman- Harper wagon out front."

At the name 'Harper', the boy froze, "As in Jess Harper, sir?"

Slim looked at the boy, "Yeah. He's my partner. You must be Steven?"

"Yes, sir. Can ya tell him thank you?"

Slim nodded "I will."

Mr. Peterson bagged up the rancher's purchases, "I owe him a thanks as well, Slim. Steven is a fine young man and a great help to me. How is Jess, anyway?"

"He's doing good. Getting back into the swing of things and back to himself."

As Slim left, he thought of his partner and sent up a prayer of thanks. Everything was as it should be.

JHJH

So this story has taken some time to write, and. I do apologize.

I hope to have the splint off soon, so that will help. Thank you all for your patience.


	16. Optical Damage

I'm back!

Thank you all for sticking with me and your continuous support.

This is the next chapter slow in coming, as have been my past few. I hope this one is better, story wise.

Google was not much help for this story, so creative liberties have been taken for medical purposes and the slight crossover.

I had honestly lost my motivation for this, temporarily, and for that I apologize. Depression really sucks the life out of you, but I will try my best to prevent you from waiting so long for the next chapter.

I own nothing, as per usual.

JHJH

Optical Damage

Daisy Cooper sat the tray of coffee and biscuits on a table under the front porch. She smiled as she looked up at Jess Harper, as he worked to repair the damaged roof on the barn.

Slim Sherman had taken Mike Williams to Laramie for the day and would be back in a few hours.

Jess had rolled his shirt sleeves up and pushed his hat back a bit as he hammered the wood plank into place. Normally a two person job, Jess wanted to have it done so that that weekend the family could go into Cheyenne for the Independence Day celebrations that were to take place.

"Jess," the housekeeper called, "Come down out of the sun for a bit, and relax."

As the young Texan went to climb down the ladder, a rung busted, causing the ranch hand to fall he remaining 20 feet.

"Jess!"

The last thing Jess could remember was looking up at the clear blue sky and someone calling his name, before darkness welcomed him.

JHJH

When Jess finally came around, he found he was on the sofa in the front room and three people were standing around him. The light from the lamp somewhat blinded him, and he turned his head way, closing his eyes with a slight groan.

Slim stood in front of the light, as Daisy tried to get another response from the former gunslinger.

"Jess," she said, softly, turning his face to hers, "Jess, talk to me, son."

Jess opened his eyes, slightly, "Daisy," he grimaced, "what happened?"

Slim helped his partner with a cup of water, "you fell off the ladder. One of the rungs broke as you were coming down. You've been out a couple of hours."

Daisy felt his pulse, "How do you feel, Jess?"

"Tired. Head aches, too," was the tired reply, as he slipped off to sleep.

The doctor had been called out and after an exam, stated that Jess had a mild concussion and should avoid any further head injuries, as it could cause permanent damage. He even approved of the Trip the small family would be making to the celebrations that would be going on, that weekend.

So for the next three days, Jess was confined to bed except for meals and on Friday morning the little family left for Cheyenne.

JHJH

After stabling the horses and making sure the wagon was put away, rooms were rented and the four went to the little café across the street, as it was nearing sundown and they had eaten on the run for lunch.

While they were enjoying their meal, Deputy Marshal Johnny McKay also came in.

Johnny went over to them, "Mr. Sherman, Mr. Harper, how are yall?"

Shaking hands with the young deputy, Slim answered, "Pretty good. This is Miss Daisy, our housekeeper and Mike Williams, our ward. This is Deputy McKay, he saved Jess' life a while back."

Johnny greeted them with a smile, As he shook Jess' hand, "Mr. Harper, you'll be happy to know, we've recovered your saddlebags, after catching the robbers who jumped you. You can pick them up at the Marshal's Office when you want."

Jess smiled, "Thanks, Deputy, but I think you can get by with calling me Jess, ya know."

Johnny grinned, "Yes, sir, Jess! I'll be seeing yall around."

Daisy looked over her coffee cup, "What a fine young man," she said, watching him walk off.

Her two boys looked at her, surprised, "Eat your dinner, boys. Its going to get cold."

JHJH

The next morning, a band played, and carnival games were played, local women made pies for the pie eating contest and to be judged.

Several vendors were set up and many activities were in place for everyone to enjoy themselves, with a dance scheduled for that evening and fireworks after dark.

Excusing himself, Jess went to the Marshal's Office to pick up his saddlebags, and to get away from the crowds. Slim understood, knowing that Jess hated feeling blocked in anywhere, and preferred solitude on occasion.

Stopping by the Birdcage first, Jess went in for a quick drink, not only to calm his nerves, but to get an idea of those who had come in for the festivities.

A beautiful blond stood at the edge of the bar, and watched the comings and goings, catching Jess' eye, she arched an eyebrow, sized him up and walked out.

Jess shook his head, can't have them all and he wasn't looking. He had too many ghosts in the closet to settle down.

He headed on down to Marshal's Office and was a little surprised to see the blond there, "Ma'am, Johnny," he said, tipping his hat.

The lady turned to Johnny, "You know him?"

"Yes, Miss Lily Merrill, this is Jess Harper, from Laramie. We met a while back."

Jess looked between the two of them, "If this is a bad time, Johnny, I can come back later."

Lily glanced at him, "If Johnny likes you, I guess you're okay. But I still think you're trouble. "

Smiling, the Texan answered, "No ma'am. It's just my middle name."

"You would fit in around here, really well, Mr. Harper," Lily replied, arching her eyebrow, "I'll be glad when this is all over. I don't like holidays much, especially one where anything can go wrong."

"You expecting trouble?" Jess asked, on edge.

"I don't know. But with Dan being out of town, it would be perfect opportunity for something to go wrong."

Johnny looked thoughtful, "Jess, I know you had plans to be with you family tonight, but how would you like to work with me, tonight?"

Lily agreed, "It would help, a little, but would still help."

"Yeah, I can do that."

Johnny three him a badge, "Let's walk the town, deputy."

JHJH

The day progressed with few minor brawls but no major problems.

Both deputies met up with Jess' family who teased the dark headed rancher about trouble following him.

Lily met them both at the Birdcage for supper, where they broke up another fight. The dance even went well, though he Daisy and Mike had retired to their room by then, but were planning on joining Slim for the fireworks.

And that was when someone decided to rob the bank.

Johnny and Jess were patrolling when they saw someone at the bank, and a flash inside.

The robbers were already riding away when the deputies got close enough to do anything. Jumping off the porch on to the nearest horses, they gave chase, while people were still enjoying the fireworks in complete ignorance of the goings around.

A brief shootout occurred, money recovered, robbers thrown over the backs of their horses and sent to the undertaker. Horses were returned to their respective location, and spectators had resolved into their lodgings for the night.

Lily had Jake bring a pot of coffee over to the two officers, as they sat towards the back, Jess sliding the badge to the young deputy.

It was the saloon owner who first noticed something was wrong, "Mr. Harper, are you okay?"

The Texan didn't even look at her, keeping his head low and hands on his coffee cup, "'m fine, ma'am."

Lily looked at Johnny and shook her head. Something was wrong, and the young man didn't want to admit it.

Jess went to stand, but stumbled into Lily, who had never taken her seat, "Sorry ma'am. Didn't mean take bump ya," Johnny was already on his feet, taking the rancher's other arm, "Let's go, Jess. We need to talk," Lily walked with them, "Use my office, Johnny, it would probably be best."

Jess stumbled along, his two companions practically holding him up, but losing consciousness completely, once the door to the office was closed behind them.

Johnny left Lily to care for the cowboy, while he sent for the doctor.

Lily looked at the man left in her care, and sighed. He had practically all her girls fawning over him earlier, and he ignored them. She ran her fingers through the dark curls, and pulled them away when she felt something wet, finding blood. Looking closer at the area, she found a deep crease. The saloon owner took a cloth and applied pressure.

Jess moaned and tried to pull away, "Jess, can you tell me how you got this?"

"Don' 'member. Why's it dark?"

Lily looked at the brightly burning lamps in alarm, but was saved from explaining by the arrival of the doctor.

Lily took both Slim and Johnny to her sitting room and pulled out a bottle of brandy and three glasses, "Medicinal purposes only," Slim sighed, taking a sip.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Indeed."

The doctor met them a while later, "I had to sedate him. He got real agitated when I informed him that he may be permanently blind. With that head injury he got a few days ago, and this so close to that, it looks like optical damage. It could be pressure that will lessen in time, or it could be permanent damage, that can not be fixed. I have his eyes bandaged to protect them and we can try to remove it in a few days. Keep him quiet and comfortable. Maybe a room upstairs, if Miss Lily can spare one?"

Lily agreed, "I can. City will be paying for it," she said, glancing at Johnny, as she went to get one ready.

Slim looked at the doctor, "So, the bullet glancing him caused this?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes. The fall a few days ago shook him up a bit, but the blow today, as your doctor had told him, could make things worse. It looks like it may have."

JHJH

Jess was taken up the back stairs and put to bed that Lily had gotten ready for him. Lily turned to the two men, "I'll stay with him, tonight, and in the morning Mrs. Cooper can sit with him. I'm sure Mike will want to see him, but we don't want to upset either of them."

Slim looked at the blond woman, "Thank you, ma'am, for your help and for everything you've done."

Lily gave a small smile, "I know a thing or two about patching people up, Mr. Sherman, especially with Dan and Johnny around."

After they left, Lily worked her books and kept an eye on her patient. Daisy met her the next morning with a try of coffee, which the younger woman was thankful for.

JHJH

Jess was less talkative than normal the next few days and had eventually removed the bandages, against everyone's advice.

Daisy fi ally sat him down to talk to him, "Now, Jess, you know the doctor wanted those left on for at least a week. Mind telling me why they are off?"

"Aw, Daisy, I don't like 'em. They make me feel… oh I don't k ow. I just don't like 'em."

Running her fingers around d her coffee cup, Daisy looked at her younger son, "They make you feel vulnerable, and open to something happening to you or to one of us if someone from your past shows up. But Jess, dear, you know we all want what's best for you. But if you don't follow what you have been told, there's little we can do."

"I know, Daisy."

Normally, the young Texan would be ready to go back home and get back to work on the ranch, but no one would agree with him. They wanted him to wait until the doctor cleared him.

After he had regained consciousness for more than a few moments at a time, the Texan had been moved back to the hotel, and was given strict orders to not over do it and allow someone to assist him wherever he needed to go.

A week after the incident, the doctor cleared Jess to go home, but with strict orders.

Johnny shook their hands, and Lily gave each a brief hug, before kneeling down to be eye level with Mike. She handed him a little paper sack, "For the trip home, Mike. Take care of Jess, for me and keep him out of trouble."

"Thanks Miss Lily! But I'd have to drop outta school to watch Jess. That's full time job."

Laughing, she stood and kissed Jess on the cheek, "Maybe our next meeting won't be so bad, Jess. Take care of yourself."

Blushing, he pulled his hat lower, "Yes, ma'am."

JHJH

Jess would go out to the barn, using his knowledge of the place, and would take care of the horses and lay out the tack.

Slim had given up on trying to get the stubborn younger man to listen and knew the Texan would only lash out at being treated differently.

But it all came to a boiling point three weeks after the initial accident.

Slim was out checking the fences and would be back later that evening, with the rain that had come up keeping him out a little longer.

Daisy was baking and helping Mike with his homework, while washing dishes as she went.

Jess had gone outside to care for the horses like always, and with it raining as hard as it was, he took his time to make sure that the doors and windows were closed to the weather. Not having his sight made things harder, but doable and he walked carefully back to the house.

Slipping inside, Jess stomped his feet on the rug and shook his jacket out, "Daisy, if that rain don't let up, Noah'll be floating by soon."

Not hearing anything, he listened closely, "Daisy, what's going on?"

Sensing something behind him, Jess turned, but felt a sharp pain on his temple and sank to the floor.

The last thing he heard was Daisy's muffled scream.

JHJH

Jess came to, with a blinding headache and his breakfast wanting a return trip. With a groan he rolled onto his side, finding his hands tied tightly behind his back.

Everything was too quiet, and he shifted to lean against a wall. But it wasn't the wall, it was the fireplace and he started fraying the rope.

If you were it ask Daisy what had happened, she really wouldn't be able to tell you.

One moment Jess had gone outside and next three men had made their way into the house, tying her and Mike up, while they waited on the stage carrying the payroll to come through.

Jess came in and they had knocked him out, tying him up as well, and roughly throwing him to the floor in front if the fireplace.

Now they had left her boy inside, saying he was dead, causing Mike to burst into tears and breaking her heart even more. The thieves had made her and her ward go outside to the barn and wait. Why they were made to do, she would never understand, but here they were and the stage was on it's way down the lane now.

Daisy believed in miracles and had seen a great deal of them in her time. But the biggest miracle she had most recently seen, was Jess pointing his gun at the general direction of the robbers.

By the time all was said and done, the would be robbers were either dead or nursing injuries, being roughly manhandled into the waiting stage, being guarded by marshals.

Daisy was untied and Jess was the first person she went to, after checking Mike, who was right on her heels. "Jess, are okay, dear?"

Rubbing a trembling hand down his face, Jess answered, "Honesty, Miss Daisy, I don't feel right." And with that, Jess collapsed into the housekeeper, who quickly lowered him down, taller though he was.

JHJH

Two men had helped carry the young ranch hand into the house, and promised to send the doctor out as soon as they reached Laramie.

Jess had tried to come around, a few times, but despite Daisy and Mike coaxing him, he would fall unconscious again.

Slim came in and was informed of what had transpired and also tried to get his partner to come around but nothing worked.

He slept through the doctor coming and examining him.

He slept through the night, waking only to take some water.

Daisy woke the next morning, to find the eggs gathered, Coffee made, biscuits in the oven and ham ready to fry and Mike sleeping at the table.

Slim came about the same time, "Slim, thank you for doing this, but you didn't have to."

"I didn't do it, Miss Daisy."

Jess came in with firewood, "Morning. Breakfast will be ready in a few moments."

Exchanging looks, Slim and Daisy looked at the younger man, "You should be resting, dear."

"Done plenty of that."

"What about your sight, Jess?"

"What about it? Shirt Tiger is wearing has a hole in the right sleeve, Daisy looks lovely in her blue gingham, as always, and you get any more meaner looking and we won't have problem with varmints."

And so, the celebratory breakfast went all the way into the evening, ending with Jess on the roof of the house looking at the stars. Slim eventually joined him, "What're you thinking about, pard?"

"Things we take for granted. I'm beat, but I'm not ready to turn in yet. I just want to enjoy this for a bit."

And if they slept in late the next morning, Daisy said nothing, just placed another apple pie in the oven with a smile.

JHJH

According to vocabulary. Com, a deputy could deputize a civilian… the more ya know…

For those who haven't seen the stills of Robert Fuller and Peter Brown jumping from a porch to their horses, that can be found on peter Brown . TV just leave out the spaces. It was an inspiration for the small scene with Johnny and Jess that I included… however, the Lawman episode that the stills were shot for has a tad bit to be desired, I would have loved to see it included.

So all 20 plus episodes I had recorded of Laramie got deleted because I was half asleep clearing my DVR. So now I'm upset because I can't watch them and write at the same time.


	17. Poison

Thank you all for sticking with me and your continuous support.

This is a dual request. One for the letter, one for the storyline. Thank you both and I hope I do it justice.

I own nothing, as per usual.

JHJH

Poisoned

If there was one thing Jess Harper hated, it was getting sick on the road. Not that the handsome rancher would ever admit it, but since he had found a place to call home, he would rather be sick there, where he knew Slim had his back. He took a quick drink of the cough syrup the doctor had given him a few days before, even though it seemed to do nothing to help.

Coming up from Denver after meeting another rancher to look at prime steers, Jess would be going through Cheyenne, and figured he would send a telegram to his partner and let him know he would be stopping for a few days and would be home within a week.

That done, he stopped at the Marshal's Office, to say hi to his friend and Deputy Marshal Johnny McKay.

Johnny was out, but an older man sat behind the desk, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, sir. My name's Harper. Jess Harper. I was just riding through and thought I'd stop by and see Johnny."

"He's out right now, should be back in an hour or so. Where can he find you?"

"Over at the Birdcage, I'm sure. I don't plan on staying too long."

JHJH

Johnny McKay walked into the office not long after Jess had left, "Afternoon, Mr. Troop. The transfer went smoothly and trial will be in two days."

Dan looked up from the paper he was reading. "Good work, Johnny. Oh, by the way, you have a visitor. A Jess Harper just rode into town and said he'd be over at Lily's."

"Well, let me go see what trouble he's gotten himself into, this time, Mr. Troop."

"Johnny, is he one to cause a lot of trouble?"

"No, sir. As he puts it, it's just his middle name."

JHJH

Jess sat quietly at the back table watching the door, and sipped his coffee. He wasn't feeling all that great. He would be glad to get home, but first, he wanted to see Lily and Johnny, since he had to come this way in the first place.

Lily saw Johnny enter and brought him a cup of coffee and refilled Jess' cup, before sitting with them.

"Well, Jess, how're you doing? And the family?" Johnny asked, giving Lily a smile in thanks.

"They're doing great. We're expanding the ranch and thinking of buying more cattle."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it."

Jess stood after a while, hearing thundering the distance, "I know I told the marshal I'd be leaving, but I think I'm gonna get me a room instead." He turned to Lily, "Got a room available or do I need to check the hotel, Miss Lily?"

Lilly produced a key, "Number 7, Jess, fourth door on the left."

Kissing her cheek and shaking Johnny's hand, Jess went out to take care of his horse and then headed to his room, as the storm hit.

Pulling off his damp shirt. Jess looked at the two long cuts on his side, just another reason he hated working with barbed wire. Looking at the bright red skin, Jess shook his head, as he ran his fingers over the tops of the inflamed injuries. Shrugging, Jess washed his face and hot ready for bed, sliding his iron under his pillow. He was away from home and he didn't have his pard to watch his back. Johnny just wasn't the same. Friend, yes. Had even saved his life twice, but wasn't Slim Sherman.

JHJH

Lily looked at the clock on the wall, and at the stairs leading to the rooms. She knew that Jess didn't take to sleeping late. And with the way the rain was coming down, she also knew he hadn't left that morning.

"Jake, can you get a tray ready, please?"

The bartender nodded and stepped into the back to do as he was asked.

Johnny and Dan both entered as she was headed upstairs with the tray, with Johnny taking the tray and Dan, assisting the business owner.

"Where to, Miss Lily?" the younger man asked, once they got to the hallway.

"Room 7. Jess hasn't come down yet."

Dan looked at the blond like he always did, a little annoyed but with a touch of respect and something that he never wanted to admit, but Lily could see right through, "And why is that strange to you?" He asked, unlocking the door.

"Because he is always up before dawn and asking for coffee. Even when he was injured last time he came through, he was at least awake."

Pushing the door open, the three were greeted by a mess.

Blankets were on the floor where they had been kicked.

A hand towel was on the floor near the shattered pitcher.

And on the floor was a half dressed Texan.

Kneeling by the young man's side, Dan tolled him over to his back, while Johnny checked to closet and Lily wet a cloth, hoping to bring the rancher around.

"Room's clear, sir. What do you think happened?"

Lily looked up at him, "I'm not sure, Johnny. But his breathing is awfully fast, and, he has a very high fever."

Settling the boy in bed, Johnny looked over at Lily, "Lily, look at these cuts. Do you think these are causing it?"

Holding a lamp closer, Lily nodded, "I'm afraid so. He has blood poisoning, Johnny. I've seen it before, and with his shivering and how pale he is, we need to get this fixed immediately."

The young deputy looked up at her sharply, "But Doc is on his rounds and the road leading out of town has been washed away. What can we do?"

Closing her eyes briefly, the blond sighed, "We do it ourselves. Tell Jake I'm going to need hot water, bandages and honey. I'm also going to need willow bark tea and in my office, you'll find a small black chest. I'm going to need it. And Dan."

JHJH

Slim Sherman walked into the rain, his slicker keeping the deluge from drowning him, as he switched out the stage team.

"Slim, here's a telegram from Cheyenne," Mose said, handing him an envelope. "Those roads are really wiped out. Not sure when they're gonna get fixed."

Thanking him, Slim went back into the house, shaking off the extra water on the front porch.

He went into the kitchen to look at the telegram, and sighed, Daisy coming to stand by him, seeing his frustration, "Slim? What's wrong?"

"Jess is really sick and is stuck in Cheyenne. Johnny sent this. Earlier this morning, it looks like. All the roads are washed out and I can't get to Jess."

Daisy looked at the young blond, "You'll find a way. Like always, Slim Sherman. Now bring our boy home and tell our friends in Cheyenne, thank you."

Slim nodded. Cheyenne had come to mean so much more than a town they passed through on business. It was a place full of friends and if Jess was hurt as bad as the note said, there were no better people to help him.

JHJH

Lily worked to bring the fever down, but wasn't getting it done.

The young man was alternating between shivering and trying to push the blankets down.

After what seemed like a lifetime, but may have been half an hour at most, the Marshal's came in.

Lily washed her hands in whiskey and did the same with the scalpel and some bandages.

"I'll need him held down, I'll have to draw the infection out and he will fight me," she said, as she slipped a rolled rag between the young Texan's teeth.

Lily silently prayed fro guidance and a steady hand as she made the first incision across the longest of the cuts, releasing the infection, causing blood and a yellowish liquid to drain onto the towel below. Jess did fight, and fought against them hard. By the time the wounds were drained and cleaned with whiskey and had honey spread across them, Jess had lost since passed out, breathing harsh.

The next three days were spent bathing the fevered body with cool water, trying to get tea and broth down the Texan and waiting for morning to come, so the thrashing would stop. The fever always got worse at night.

It was afternoon on the fourth day, that Slim arrived, in the middle of another nightmare. At his gentle touch, and whispered assurances, Jess calmed.

Just hours later, the raging fever broke, and two bright, blue eyes, opened halfway to meet three worried faces, "Who…died?" he whispered, licking his dry lips.

Slim helped him with the water cup, "No one, pard. No one at all."

"Good. Feel …like …crap…. Ss…Slim. Can ya… get the… stages?"

"Yeah, Jess. I'll get them. You just rest. And next time, tell me about the rusted barbed wire, and I'll help."

The dark lashes parted just enough to show a flashing blue, "Wha'?"

Grinning, the blond rancher adjusted the blanket, "Nothing, Quickdraw. Sleep."

JHJH

This may not be what was requested, entirely when poison came to mind, but thinking of a person who would want to poison the kid would lead to a whole different story line, and my OC's aren't that great, so I was trying to prevent another catastrophe (I mean, Morgan didn't fit in as well as I had hoped, and won't be coming back here, to my knowledge.)

One chapter a week is my current goal and is more achievable versus multiple updates weekly, so there is that.

Q is going to be more lighthearted and hopefully funny. For those who haven't noticed, my funny gene walked away and I can't find it.

Please review. They help more than you know.


	18. Quill

Thank you for sticking with me!

This is a request and my attempt at a humorous story.

I own nothing. (But if I did, I believe we all know what that would be ?)

JHJH

Quill

Jess Harper glared at the wood he was splitting, to take back to the house. He had gone about an hour away to check the fences, but also so that he could get wood, not wanting to cut down any trees in the area surrounding the house.

He hadn't been back home for long, since he latest brush with death, having gotten blood poisoning from rusted barbed wire that he didn't treat properly and Daisy was reluctant to let him leave her sight, but agreed they needed the firewood.

So, faster than he had ever hitched a team before, he had the buckboard hitched and out of the yard before Daisy could change her mind.

As the young man worked to put the wood into the wagon, the stack he had created fell, and rolled down the slight slope, further into the woods.

Jess threw the axe and went to retrieve the wayward kindling. As he walked, his boot heel caught a root and the Texan went tumbling, "Whoever invented boot heels needs to be drug out into the street and shot… maybe even go to his own necktie party." Was the grumbled annoyance as the man went to stand, only to fall, due to a twisted ankle… one a porcupine.

JHJH

Daisy was hanging laundry when she saw Jess limp into the kitchen, muttering.

Worried, the housekeeper followed him inside, only to be greeted by an ass, full of quills, bent over the medicine chest, "Jess, do you need help?"

The dark headed cowboy jumped, and then groaned, "No! I don't need help. Period."

She watched as he limped to the bedroom door and went to grab her medical bag, as Slim walked in, "Hey, pard! Looks like you got into a sticky situation."

"Can it, Slim. Ain't in the mood for your jokes."

"Well, looks like you were in the mood for something and got the short end of the stick."

Jess glare at his partner, "That's so funny, I almost forgot to laugh."

Daisy, ever the peace keeper, stepped in, "Slim, quit teasing Jess. If he wants to get fresh with a porcupine, let him." She turned to Jess, "And you, young man. Bed, now, so that WE can remove those quills."

"I don't need no help. I can do it myself." Was the heated reply.

"Any help, Jess. And yeah, you do. Even you aren't good enough to get those all out." The blond rancher responded.

JHJH

And that was how Jess found himself face down on his bed, hands held down by his face, curtesy of Slim, leather strap in his mouth and Daisy with her medicinal bottle of whiskey, applying in liberally to his backside.

"Jess," the former nurse started, "I'm going to cut these quills down to about an inch, then I will remove them. I'll also douse them with whiskey to help ease the pain. You'll want a few sips yourself, I'm sure?"

At his nod, Daisy poured some into a cup and her and Slim assisted him in a few generous drinks.

Next thing he knew, through the haze of pain, Jess saw the nurse reach for her scissors and felt the tug of each quill being down.

He must have blacked out for a time, because the next thing the rancher knew, Daisy was grabbing her curved hemostats, to start the process of pulling quills out of his rump.

Jess was drowsy from pain and exhaustion by the time Daisy was done, but heard her tell Slim that she was going to get more hot water to allow him time to help Jess strip, so they could make sure there were no quills left and to do another wash with whiskey.

Slim had Jess stripped fairly quickly, but had to do the majority of the work, as his partner seemed to be quite out of it. So out of it, in fact, that he didn't even protest when Slim covered him with a sheet to expose just his ass, then another to preserve his modesty until Daisy was ready.

"Jess? How are you feeling?" the blond rancher asked.

"Tired. Don… feel so good, pard."

Slim felt the dark headed cowboy's face, "You've got a slight fever, Tex. Let's get this done and then Daisy can make you some tea."

Jess nodded his head, slightly, "'kay. Sounds good."

By the time Daisy came back, Jess had passed out, and was shivering.

"Daisy, he has a fever. It's gone up a little since I noticed it. He agreed to some tea after we're done."

JHJH

Daisy quickly finished her ministrations, but was saddened to know the fever had rose more.

And infection hadn't truly set in, that the former nurse could see, so she classified it as a reaction to the trauma that the former gunslinger had endured. She found some bruised ribs from when the dark headed cowboy had fallen, but nothing more, satisfied that she wouldn't be hurting her youngest son, further.

The all night vigils soon began, with a slightly fevered, but rested young man the next morning.

Two days later, Slim brought the wood up from where Jess had left it, and stacked it in the storage room.

Mike Williams came home from spending the weekend with a friend from school and was regaled with what his foster father had gone through, by Daisy, and was told to be careful when going in to see the still healing Texan.

Slim walked in and stood outside the bedroom door, listening to the two boys talk, "Guess what Jess?"

"What?"

"Did you know porcupines are native to Wyoming Territory?"

"Mike! I'm not interested in those spawns of satan. Let's talk about something else?"

"Okay. Did you know that quills were used as primary writing instruments until the 30's? Then pens took their place."

"Mike…" the name was drawn out in warning, and then Slim came in.

Jess hoped to have him in his corner, until Slim spoke, "Hey Jess. Do you want another QUILT?"

A pillow hit the laughing blond, "Get out. And take the walking Did You Know Guide with you."

Daisy poked her head in the doorway, "Mike, want to help me with some quilling?"

Jess grabbed his pillow and pulled it over his head. He couldn't wait to go back on the range and away from the laughing dummy's in his room.

And as they walked away, the housekeeper, the rancher, the housekeeper and the boy, grinned at each other. Jess would be out of bed tending the stages whether he was physically ready or not, bruised ribs and all.

JHJH

quilling

(redirected from quillings)

quill·ing

(kwĭl′ĭng)

n.

The art or craft of making decorative designs out of thin strips of rolled paper.

I hope this story was lighthearted enough. When the request came through, I was excited due to the fact that I hoped to do something kinda funny.

Let me know what you think!


	19. Respiratory Infection

This can be cannon compliant or not, it just depends on what you prefer.

This takes place early first season, so that it makes a bit more sense why Slim is the way he is, and I also take creative liberties.

I want to thank everyone for their time and reviews.

I own nothing per usual.

JHJH

Respiratory Infection

Slim Sherman stood in the bunk room, looking down at the boy who had shown up on the ranch a short time back.

Jess Harper looked awful, and seemed to be getting worse, no matter what the blond rancher seemed to do.

Jonesy and Andy were visiting Aunt Ella and wouldn't be back for two weeks, at least, so he was stuck taking care of the stray Andy had taken in. A very dangerous stray at that.

A groan from the bed drew the rancher from window, "Easy, Jess," the blond said, taking a seat on the chair near by, "don't try moving, too much. You have quite the fever and don't need you passing out again."

"Wha' 'pened?" was the cracked whisper, making Slim cringe.

The rancher picked up a cool cloth and started to wipe the Texan's face, "You'd just told me that you weren't feeling to well and went to head out if the barn. You hit the ground before I could get you you. Fainted like a little old lady."

The scowl thorn his way wasn't even half of it's normal intensity, causing Slim to laugh, before sobering, "Doc came out earlier. Said you have a respiratory infection and that you'd get worse before better."

"Can't… feel…mu… much worse."

A small flicker of concern flashed across the older man's face, "I hope it doesn't get worse, Jess."

A round if coughing caused the Texan to nearly fall out of the bed he was in, trying to draw a breath in, Slim holding him up, pounding his back, until blood tinged phlegm coated the once white cloth in the big rancher's hand.

Jess once again lost his hold on consciousness and was gently laid back down, and covered with a light blanket.

JHJH

He did NOT want the saddle tramp here, on his ranch, around his brother. Why did he offer him a job in the first place?

That was thirty dollars a month that could go towards something else, like Andy's schooling, or repairs in the ranch. Not a ranch hand with a shady past and unknown motives.

The night grew on, the coughing getting worse.

The breathing of the dark headed cowboy getting shallower each time, so it seemed.

Jess had yet to regain consciousness since that afternoon, and was now delirious with fever.

Tea was made in Hope's of breaking the persistent fever.

Jess was again stripped and wiped down with cool cloths, before being covered with a wet sheet.

This went on for three days, with the same ritual.

Tea would be administered.

Cloths changed for cool.

Old sheet exchanged out for fresh.

Tea again served.

Coughing to the point of exhaustion as the fever lowered, but left the young man fighting for breath.

The doctor came out and prescribed laudanum to allow rest, then shaking his head at Slim, letting him know there was nothing further he could and to prepare for the worst.

Slim wrote out a brief letter and asked for the doctor to send a telegram for him, handing the money to do so.

JHJH

And it was on the night of the fourth day, when talking and demanding didn't help, and no words could get through the fevered mind, and prayers seemed to be unheard, that Slim Sherman did the only thing he could physically do.

He sat behind the struggling boy, holding him close and wiped the fevered face and chest with cool cloths. Breathes became labored as the coughing intensified and the young Texan fought to breath.

Slim pounded him on his back, trying to dislodge the offending discharge and that was when he realized, the boy before him meant so much, but also, at that time, that Jess had quit breathing.

With a hard slap, and a fervent prayer, Jess took a ragged breath followed by another.

The fever, was high again, as night fell. But as before, the blond rancher only left to get more tea and coffee and cool water.

The morning of the fifth day came, and Slim held the Texan in his arms, propping him up so that he could breathe better.

"Do you see it, Slim?"

Slim looked up, "See what, Jess?"

"It's beautiful. I never realized how beautiful Texas was, Slim. Do ya see Mama? I can smell her bread baking. Pa is out in the barn. Think I better go see him, tell him suppers ready."

Slim would be happy with the conversation that was going on, if it wasn't for the way it was going. Jess never spoke more than a handful of words, to begin with.

"Mama sure is pretty, Slim. That purple calico she's wearing brings out her blue eyes and he Auburn hair. Pa always said she was his Galway Girl. Met in Boston before moving South."

The sweet stories of remembrance then took a dark turn, leaving Slim saddened.

"They killed my family. All of them. Just me and Francie escaped. Burned our house out. Killed my Pa as he tried to save us. Burned the barn. I can still hear the screams and the cries."

"Jess, I'm here, pard. I've gotcha. Don't worry anymore, I'm here."

Jess took another shuddering breath, and fell back against the blond rancher, who had finally let him in.

Jonesy entered the room, Andy hot on his heels, as Slim looked up, tears in his eyes as he laid the dark headed cowboy down.

JHJH

It had been some time since Slim had nearly lost Jess, and in that time, he had come to see him as a younger brother. He watched as Andy followed the quiet man around, but also so the shenanigans the two would get into, seeing that, at times, Jess acted no more than a boy himself. And for some reason, that is what he though of the ranch hand; a boy. But not in a bad way. No. But in the sense that he felt towards the Texan.

And as he was doused with a bucket of water, by the two boys he was just contemplating, he stood up with a smile and reached his partner, dropping him in the closest horse trough he could.

The younger man came up coughing, and for a split second, Slim was back in time, to the very minute he thought Jess had died. But as he went to check his 'brother' and was pulled into the water, they both looked at each other and laughed, Slim knew it was behind them.

As they went to get out, a bar of soap was thrown at them by Jonesy, "Wash up boys!"

Jess looked up, "But it ain't Saturday, Jonesy!"

Everything was back to normal.

JHJH

I'm not sure if it ever mentions how Jess' parents met or where they were from, so I took creative liberties, with that and how the two became closer.

This story has been jumping around, waiting to be told, and so I am able to give you two chapters this week.

Many thanks for the reviews and for reading. Keep them coming!


	20. Shock Double Feature

This is going to be a two-fer. One modern, due to something I just found out, and the other will be Old West.

I'll separate the two stories so if you want one but not the other, it'll be easier for you to get to where you want.

I own nothing, per usual.

JHJH

Shock (Modern)

Jess Harper sat on the couch and pulled his boots on, watching the early morning news. It was going to be another hot day, and he and Slim Sherman, his business partner, were supposed to head up to the north pasture to fix the barn that had been struck by lightning a week before. Silently, as everyone else was still asleep, the young Texan got the ice chest filled with bottles of water and ice, before getting sandwiches made up and loaded them into the truck.

He had just finished his task when Daisy Cooper and Jonesy both walked from their respective rooms to begin breakfast, as Slim could be heard getting Andy, his kid brother and Mike Williams up for school.

Breakfast was shared and everyone went their respective ways, with the two boys jumping in the bed of the truck to be picked up at the end of the driveway.

JHJH

Jess sat on the top frame of the building him and Slim was working on cutting the timber.

The Texan wiped the sweat of his face with a bandanna, and squinted at the sun, pushing his hat off his forehead, before nailing the next piece of wood into place. It was another hot day, and was only going to get hotter.

Slim observed his young friend, who was dripping sweat, face red beneath his usually tanned face, "Jess, why don't you go rest for a bit? Get a bottle of water from the ice chest? You've been out here longer than I have."

Jess nodded his agreement and slid down the ladder, heading to the truck to get a bottle of water from the ice chest, quickly downing it in Hope's of feeling better, but he still felt hit and over heated.

Slim continued to cut and measure the lumber for a bit before taking another look at his young friend.

Jess still seemed flushed, and the water didn't seem to have helped, "Jess," he pulled the keys off his belt loop, and tossed them over, "Start the truck for me. I think it's about time to call it a day. I'll pack up right quick."

The dark headed cowboy nodded, "Sure Slim. Not really feeling that great."

Before doing as he was told, Jess got another bottle of water and then proceeded to blast the air conditioner, still not feeling good, but as he downed the second bottle of water, his stomach started cramping and he felt nauseous, nearly passing out, as he tried to get the door to the truck opened.

JHJH

Slim had seen his friend open the truck door and saw him pass out, before he could get to him in time.

Jonesy and Daisy had just pulled the John Deere Gator into the work area as Slim took his bandana and wet it, trying to bring his unconscious partner around.

"Slim," Daisy said, kneeling by her two boys, "what happened?"

Slim let Daisy triage her youngest, "He looked flushed, so I told him to go rest for a bit. He drank two bottles of water and sat in the truck with the AC on like I told him to. Next thing I know, he was opening the door and passed out before I could get to him."

After checking the young cowboy over, Daisy felt the abrasion on Jess' forehead, "The ice water sent his body into shock, thinking his stomach had gone hypothermic. Cool or room temperature water would be best until you've cooled off a bit."

Jonesy had brought over the black medical bag Daisy seemed to carry every where, and then went to load up the equipment, knowing that the former nurse would be having her boys come home.

"Daisy?" Jess asked, finally coming around, "what're ya doin' here?"

Daisy placed a pulse oximeter on his finger and ran a thermometer over his forehead, "We were bringing you boys some lunch up, but looks like it's going to be a trip back to the house for all of us. Your pulse is weak but fast, you're pouring sweat, and if the fact you have your eyes closed is any indication, you also have a headache."

Jonesy helped Slim raise Jess up and then to his feet, but the young Texan nearly passed out again, "He has heat exhaustion," Daisy explained, "his blood pressure dropped. Get him in the truck and lay the seat back."

JHJH

Jess sat on his bed, Daisy and Jonesy examining him, knowing that the young man had a tendency to get sick, and do it well. The heat exhaustion would put him down and out a few days then he'd be back to himself.

"Jess, as residential nurse, you are confined to your room for the next two days." Daisy explained, "You tend to get a bit wore out after things like this."

Jonesy helped the boy lay back against the pillows, "I'll make my Mulligan stew for ya boy," he said, leaving the room.

Jess looked at Daisy, as she felt his forehead, "No complaints from me, Daisy. I feel like I couldn't move even if dynamite went off under my bed. Don't let Jonesy in the kitchen though."

He was asleep before she even left the room, not seeing the tears that threatened to fall.

Slim met her in the kitchen, "How is he?"

"He'll be okay. He needs to take it easy the next few days, so I have him on bedrest. You know how he is and he wouldn't tell us if something was wrong, so I am enforcing it."

Slim nodded his understanding, as Daisy continued "I wish he didn't have to go through so much. Seems like he never can catch a break, and then with his medical history, it just seems to make something so trivial so threatening."

A few days later, Jess was, indeed, back to himself, pulling pranks on Jonesy with the two younger boys.

JHJH

So the true story that inspired this story can be found at:

q985 online why-you-should-never-drink-ice-cold-water-on-a-hot-day

Just leave off the spaces. And heat exhaustion was something I threw in for extra measure. As someone with a compromised immune system, due to several medical conditions, I find that sometimes just going to church or picking my oldest up from school can leave me worn out and if I'm sick, it can leave me more miserable than most, so I played a bit with that as well.

JHJH

Below is an Old West story that will be compliant with the series. Thank you for reading, and please let me know your thoughts.

JHJH

Shock (Old west) Episode tag to The General Must Die

Slim Sherman asked the stage driver to send out the sheriff, knowing that with Jess being injured, he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

Andy Sherman sat with his friend, watching him carefully as Jonesy and Slim came into the barn, "Slim, Jess doesn't look too good. Can't we do something until the doc gets here?"

Jonesy was knelt in front of the young Texan, who had his eyes closed, sitting on a bale of hay, "Slim? We don't have time to wait on the doctor. JESS doesn't have time for the doctor."

Slim contemplated the words, before deciding, "They can go inside with us. Jess comes first, no matter what."

After trying to stand on his own, the dark headed Texan reluctantly allowed help up and into the house. But he no more got to the doorway of the barn, he passed out, leaving the rancher and the foreman to carry his weight.

Andy ran ahead to open the front door, and pulled the blanket down on the couch by the door, then motioned for the two prisoners to sit by the fireplace, getting ropes to tie their hands.

Placing their friend on the couch, Jonesy went to work getting the boy settled as Slim and Andy got the medical bag and hot water and extra bandages.

Slim helped get his partner out of the jacket, but the shirt and undershirt were a loss, having to be cut away from the young man, as to prevent further pain.

JHJH

Jess came to feeling tired and hurting, but knew he had to protect the others. From what, he couldn't remember, but knew he had to do something.

Jonesy wasn't expecting the young ranch hand to suddenly try to get up, "Jess, where you think you are going?"

"Have to help Slim and Andy. Jonesy's in trouble. Need to help them."

Slim quickly came over, as Jess once again passed out, breathing rapidly, and face pale.

"He's gone into shock, Slim. Help me get his legs elevated, then we need to keep him still, and hope the doc gets here quick." The old foreman stated, covering the Texan with the blanket at the end of the couch.

The doctor showed up just behind the sheriff and went to work in his patient, praising the two other men on their quick acting.

The process to get the bullet out of the younger man's shoulder was a process, it having been in there for several hours already, and had had more than enough time to get infected and swollen.

JHJH

Finally, after some time, the doctor moved from the table they had placed the unconscious boy, "I got the bullet out, but he us still feverish. Get him settled in bed and comfortable, it's probably going to be a long night."

He handed a packet to Jonesy, "Tea every chance you can get it down him, and plenty of water. If he shows any sign of worsening or gives you any reason to be concerned, don't hesitate to send for me."

Andy came to stand by Slim, as he sat by the younger man's side, "Is Jess going to be alright, Slim?"

Running his fi gets threw his hair and resting his hand on the back of his neck, the blond rancher looked at his brother, "I don't know, Andy. He was out there for hours with no help, bleeding out, and then got into a shoot out before we could even make any attempt at helping him. Doc said that if he makes it through the night, he should be fine. We'll Just have to wait and see."

Looking over at the boy, Slim sighed, "Go get some sleep, Andy. You've had a long day."

Nodding, the young teen quietly closed the door, and went to the bunk Jess normally took, and sighed, but did as he was told.

It was nearly three days before the blue eyes of the young Texan opened, and a crooked grin greeted Jonesy as he quietly peeked in on his boys.

The cook silently went over to the ranch hand and felt his forehead, brushing dark curls back as he did so, "Your fever finally broke, boy." He whispered, "Do you think you can take some broth and toast?"

At the slight nod of the younger man, Jonesy left to get the food prepared, Slim waking as he left. "Let's get you cleaned up and into dry clothes, pard."

Slim helped the younger man out of his bed, and covered him with a dry quilt, settling him in the chair by the bed, "Are you doing okay?" he asked, as he stripped the wet sheets and quilt off his bed. Getting the bunk remade, Slim helped Jess into a clean undershirt and underpants, "We don't need you catching cold, Jess. You still doing okay?"

"Yeah," came the quiet response, blue eyes blinking tiredly, but still an answer to prayers, as Slim got the shave kit together.

JHJH

It was another week before Jess was allowed out of the bed, and another two before he was able to help much with the chores, having decided not to make things worse by meeting Jonesy's wooden spoon, and wanting to set a good example for Andy.

And if there had been any linger thoughts of the mysterious Texan not belonging, they were gone the moment the boy tried to leave and help them with a bullet in his shoulder and a fever to boot.

JHJH

There is your double feature! I hope you all enjoyed it and the symptoms/ what to do if on shock can be found at the Mayo Clinics website.

Thank you all for sticking with me!


	21. Tree

Thank you all for your support and reviews!

This is a request, so thank you for that!

It will be as cannon compliant as possible so no OC's or crossovers.

Renegade and the other horses are the same from the series, just to clarify that, as well.

I own nothing

JHJH

Tree

The rain was coming down hard enough to keep visibility to a bare minimum and for someone on horseback, to be extra diligent.

Jess Harper knew where the line shack was, so that was his destination, cattle be darned. He wasn't going to drown for them.

Just as the line shack came into view, lightning struck a tree nearby, causing Renegade slipped, rolling on Jess, before coming to his feet, Jess laying winded, as the mud gushed around him.

Rolling, the Texan slowly stood, before falling back, right leg refusing to hold him.

Deciding he couldn't get any muddier, he pushed himself along, until he came to rest under some trees, though it did little to protect him from the torrential downpour. He leaned his head against the cedar he was under and pulled his hat further over his face. Renegade had already made it to safer ground, not wanting to slip again, which made the cowboy thankful, knowing he wouldn't be putting down his faithful mount.

Ripping his pants leg, Jess saw where the bone was slightly deformed under his knee, and clinched his teeth together, knowing that he would need to splint the leg.

Another bolt of lightning lit up the sky, and thunder rolled loudly, scaring Renegade who bolted.

Jess used the tree to stand and went about looking for what he would need to get his leg sprinted and a walking stick to get back home with.

But as he stepped towards some downed timber, the Texan slipped, sliding down a hill and coming to a stop at the base of fallen tree, a root burying itself in his side.

JHJH

Jess didn't know how long he played there, unable to move, but he knew it was long enough for him to be nearly frozen by the rain and cold.

He needed to get home. Mama would be worried if he missed dinner and Pa would tan his hid for making her worry, too. The rabbit snares were empty again and he had hoped to find some sort of meat to bring home for them to eat.

Then he stepped into that stinking hole and now his leg hurt like crazy.

Funny. So did his side. He didn't remember hurting it. Pa would be showing up soon and give him an ear full.

But that was okay. The darkness was comforting right now, surely Pa and Mama would understand.

JHJH

The sun was setting, though it dis little for the already darkened skies. Jess could hardly move, the pain in his side from the tree root hurt the worst, he thought, his leg was numb, so he should probably be concerned, but couldn't seem to care.

Mama was calling his name, from far off. Pa seemed much closer, and he tried to answer back, but breathing deep enough to be loud enough sent him back into the darkness.

There was Mama again, basket in one hand, his hand in the other. And at 14, he really didn't care if anyone saw him. The family sat under a tree near the creek and at their lunch as Pa loaded a wagon with the wood he cut.

Sixteen year old Francie played with 13 year old twins, Rose and Lily, by the water. 12 year old Charles helped Pa load the wood, Jess was to help Mama.

They washed the dishes in the stream and put the basket in the back of the wagon, before they all piled inside to head home.

He was right there, why was Pa calling his name? Come to think of it, so was Charles, he could hear him, too.

The world swam around the cowboy, reminding him of the raised that had seemed to have die down a bit.

Looking around, Jess saw the predicament he was in and let his head calm back to the earthen floor, causing a wave of agony to send him spiraling back into darkness.

It was Christmas. He and Pa had gone to hunt a turkey, mama had made biscuits and wild berry jam with fresh butter and some canned beans and peas. He was glad it was black eyed peas and green beans. Those were his favorite.

Mama mended the neighbors clothes and Pa sold two of the goats for money to get everyone one gift each. Nothing was much, but they were together.

But now it was time to dress in their Sunday best, for services and so he helped get the younger ones dressed with Francie's help.

The little barn where they had church at the neighbors, was full of people, so they sat in the back. And the preacher led them in one of his favorite songs.

"Just as I am, without one plea,

But that Thy blood was shed for me,

And that Thou bid'st me come to Thee,

O Lamb of God, I come! I come!"

His voice was hoarse. But he knew better than to be silent, Mama would have him in the woodshed for such disrespect, never mind that Pa usually dealt out the punishments. The Irish blood in her veins would see to that.

He was singing. He really was. Why was Pa and Charles still calling his name?

And why was it so hot? Just moments ago it was raining.

He felt a hand on his forehead then it moved to his cheek. A hand was on his shoulder as another felt his side, causing him to cry out and jerk away. But that inky caused him more pain in his side and knee.

"Sorry I'm late for dinner, Pa. Mama isn't too worried is she?"

The hand was back oh his shoulder, "A little bit, son. But she's fine. Just wanting you home, where you belong."

Knowing that he was finally safe, Jess allowed the darkness to take over.

JHJH

Slim Sherman had met Sheriff Mort Corey at the ranch and were sharing a pot of coffee and apple pie, when the blond rancher had gotten a bad feeling. He just knew his partner was in trouble, but not sure how or why

As the two older men mounted their horses, they rode back the way Jess would have gone, meeting Renegade on the way, Slim getting the runaway mounts reins in hand as they continued on.

Both shouted, hoping to hear the responding call of the Texan but knowing that the horse would never go anywhere without his rider, unless something was wrong.

Then they heard him, heard the song that he sang, and the heat's of both men fell to the ground.

"And that Thou bid'st me come to Thee,

O Lamb of God, I come! I come!"

"Not yet, Jess. Not yet, He doesn't. Do you want to break everyone's hearts, boy?" Mort said, as he felt for a fever and checked for any injuries. Then the kid called the lawman, Pa, and it broke the older man's heart, as they tried to get the boy off the root he was stuck to.

The ride back to town was virtually the same, only instead of the rain. It was the heat, caused by humidity and made things sticky. They chose to ride to town to save precious time that the younger man may not have, and that worried both rancher and sheriff.

JHJH

The young nurse that attended the dark headed former gunslinger with Dr. Hanson, took in the dark lashes against strong cheekbones, the bluest eyes she had ever seen flashed briefly, after he was settled on the operating table.

The root had pierced his side, just below the ribcage, but missed the long completely, but he had been out in the elements for so long that infection had set in and pneumonia was well on it's way to setting up.

And as Elizabeth lost her heart to the young cowboy, a young cowboy was sitting under the great oak trees of home, his mama teaching his younger sibling from old books she had and a black slate she had brought with her from Boston.

Dawn came 11 days later, after the fever had lost its hold on the young man, and he saw the green eyes and red hair of his nurse, Jess knew he'd be okay.

Although they both knew better, Jess and Elizabeth were both taken to each other, though neither knew what that would lead to.

JHJH

Sorry I'm late posting this, real life has been crazy.

The hymn, Just As I Am, was written by Charlotte Elliott (1789-1871) in 1835.

If you want to see more of Jess and Elizabeth let me know. Or if you think he is better off without her, let me know that as well.

Please read and review.


	22. Ulnar Break

Thank you for your reviews! They help so much in getting new chapters out but also morale.

This is not going to be cannon as much as some as the other chapters but I hope you enjoy it.

Due to the story line, I'm taking creative liberties. The house mentioned is the one built in Night of the Quiet Men, since I needed to have a house.

I own nothing.

JHJH

Ulnar break

Elizabeth Collins placed the white cloths Dr. Hanson used in the surgical unit on their specific shelf. With a smile, she stretched her tired back muscles and walked to the window.

There was her lunch date, dark and handsome, with a sweet, crooked, gapped toothed smile.

Jess Harper took his hat off and shined his boots on the pants legs of his black pants, taking his hat off, before knocking on the door.

Although she saw the Texan came up and knock from her view at the window, the red head walked the opposite direction and looked in the mirror, checking her hair, "Just a moment, please!" she called, as she slowly walked to the door. After all, no sense in him knowing she was literally waiting at the window for him.

Jess looked into the blue eyes of the woman who opened the door, smiling at her red hair, curled and in perfect detail, her green velvet dress, contrasting beautifully with her light skin, "Miss Elizabeth, are you ready?"

He flushed red, bringing out his blue eyes, as she softly smiled, "I mean, you look beautiful." Blushing even deeper, "I'm never gonna git it right. How are ya, today, Miss Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked up at the cowboy, who still seemed to turn to a school boy around her, even after the past 6 weeks of them having lunch together, "Jesse," there was the Irish accented voice he wanted to hear, "breathe. You're blabbering again."

The way she said his name made him melt, and her calling him by his given name, made him blush more, so he said nothing, just smiled that boyish smile, that she loved so much.

JHJH

Taking his offered arm, the two walked down to the nearby café, and they sat at a corner booth by the window enjoying their lunch, which happened to be a quiet affair, neither one a talker.

He helped her into the wagon he had brought and they left town as the earth started to shake.

Dishes fell and broke.

Screams pierced the air.

A baby cried.

And somewhere, beyond the destruction, dogs barked.

JHJH

Slim Sherman was in the sheriff's office talking with Mort Corey when the earthquake hit, both men diving for the desks in the room.

At the ranch, all was quiet, down to the baby chicks, the animals seeming to know something had happened.

But in an old farm house that had been built months prior, by a former lawman, all was not quiet. Elizabeth was in the front room of the house Jess had wanted to show her, and he was nowhere in sight. Groaning, she pushed herself up, and looked around her, her eyes resting on where the porch had once been.

"Jesse?" Crawling to where she saw a black gloved hand, the young woman tried to get a better look at her friend, and was thankful to see she could get the majority of the debris off the Texan.

"'Lizbeth?" was called, but mainly moaned out.

"I'm here, Jess. Are you hurt anywhere."

"My left arm is stuck. Can't really feel below the elbow."

Calling on all her training, the young Irish woman went to work. "I'll try to get you out of there, Jess, but no promises. We may have to wait for rescue."

Setting beside him, she assessed his injuries as she moved parts of the porch off of him, finally coming to the conclusion, that she would need to harness the horses and tie them to the porch, and get the dark headed cowboy out of the debris he was under.

"Jess, I know how to get you out. Do you trust me?"

"Ya know I do, Lizzie. Do what you need to do."

But they as she might, Lizzie couldn't get the roof to budge without causing more harm to Jess, who had cried out once already.

Running to his side, the red head looked him over, noticing his shallow breathing, and the awkward way his arm lay.

She sighed. His legs were still trapped and he had a broken ulna in his left arm, under the elbow, like he had previously stated he couldn't feel.

"Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you feeling?" she asked, taking his wrist in her hand.

"Cold. Shaky. Tired. Did th' wagon tip? Are ya okay?"

Closing her eyes and releasing her breath, Elizabeth answered, "Jess, there was an earthquake and you got trapped under the porch. You're going into shock, so I'm going to get you comfortable and camp out here tonight. Do you remember where you are?"

A small nod was her first answer, followed by a quiet, "yeah."

"Where are we, Jesse?"

His words were mumble and barely eligible, "What was going to be our home."

JHJH

Slim and the sheriff both check the nearby buildings and found minor injuries, people mainly worried about their stores and the cleanup.

Not finding Jess or Miss Collins, Slim stated that they should head to the old house that Jess was getting fixed up for them.

Mort Corey was saddened that they would be heading back out again to look for the wayward Texan.

Just weeks ago they had gone out looking for him and found him impaled on a downed tree.

Being called Pa had taken so much out of the lawman, that he was stunned to be addressed that way. He and Slim took turns riding with him, and both carried him into the doctor's office.

They thought they were losing him, with him being so cold and out of his head.

Mort sighed, thankful that there was no massive damage or fatalities, but worried, nonetheless, of one of his missing 'sons'.

The two older men soon came upon the house, the dark headed cowboy had wanted to show his girl, and froze at the damage.

JHJH

Elizabeth tried to keep her patient warm, but found it difficult to do so, with just the curtain she had found, so, stripping to her undergarments, she laid as close as she could to the shivering Texan, wrapping them in her jacket and dress and then pulling him closer, so the could stay warm together. The temperature had already dropped considerably since the quake hit, and she didn't have what she needed to prevent shock any other way.

JHJH

Mort and Slim saw the buggy had been overturned, but no horses in sight, leaving the two men to wonder if they had bolted when the earthquake struck.

Slim walked up to what had been the porch and saw a flash of hunter green in the falling darkness, "Miss Collins? Jess?"

"Slim? We're here, Jess is hurt. He's been unconscious for about an hour, now, and I can't bring him around. I'm going to need some blankets or what ever you have to cover him with."

By now, the sheriff and rancher had most of the debris off and had found the wagon horses nearby, where they had run when Elizabeth had dropped the reins to get back to Jess.

As one, both older men lifted the porch roof and moved it away from the couple, revealing an unconscious Texan and a half dressed nurse, who was trying to warm him with her own body heat.

"Take care of him. Wrap him in everything you can. I'll be right out," the nurse said, gathering her dress, and stepping into the main room of the house, and closing the door.

JHJH

It was a long ride to the relay station, Slim holding as tight to his partner as he could, and Elizabeth sat behind Mort, none giving any thought to the wagon or horses they were leaving behind.

Jess was soon deposited on the kitchen table and the fireplace soon had a blaze going, mort putting coffee on, and getting the stove warmed up.

Quickly and efficiently, Ms. Collins had Jess stripped to the waist, Slim staring at her, "I'm then only chance he has, Slim. We'll worry about social standing later, but for now, I need to save my patient."

The medical bag was retrieved as was the medicinal purposes, the boys kept around and so were bandages and the makings of a splint.

Binding his ribs and splinting his arm done, Elizabeth grew more concerned that he had yet to waken, knowing that she had caused considerable pain, especially when she had set the arm.

Keeping him as straight as possible, using a blanket as a type of sling, the two older men carried him to his bunk, finished stripping him, and got him comfortable.

JHJH

It was a long night for all, and the stage was late the next morning, putting everyone in a bad mood, especially Elizabeth, who received a letter.

Walking into the house, she knelt by Jess, "I have to go to California earlier than planned, Jess. I'm sorry. I love you and will see you soon. Grandmother shouldn't need me for long."

Kissing his cheek, then his lips in hope's of getting a response left her slightly disappointed, but promised Slim that she would have the doctor come out as soon as possible.

She left on the stage and a few hours later, the doctor arrived, using an ammonia capsule to bring the young Texan around.

Jess sighed as he slowly woke, raising his hand to wipe his face, "Wha' 's that stuff?"

"Ammonia, boy. Got tired of waiting on you to wake on your own and needed to check and see if you had any further injuries."

Turning his head to look at Dr. Hansen, his frown deepened, "Kinda hard ta move much to tell ya, when I have sand bags on my legs Doc."

Slim and Mort stood taller from where they stood by the window, taking a quick look at each other then at the patient, as Doc remained calm and collected, "Jess, how long have you had this problem?"

"Since I got stuck under the roof. Can we get them off? Please?"

Doc Hansom sighed, "Jess. There's significant swelling around your spine, causing you to feel like there is something weighing your legs down. There's nothing there."

"Ya mean I'm paralyzed?"

"Temporarily, yes."

JHJH

So I'm evil, leaving a cliffhanger like that, but the next chapter will be a follow up, so look for Vertebrae withing the next week.

I have actually drove through an earthquake before, not even realizing that I had, the road being that bumpy and black topped on top of that. It wasn't until I got to my destination, that I found out what had happened.


	23. Vertebrae

Thank you for your reviews! They help so much in getting new chapters out but also morale.

This is not going to be cannon as much as some as the other chapters but I hope you enjoy it.

This is the continued chapter for Ulnar Break

I own nothing

JHJH

Vertebrae

Jess Harper looked at the doctor, then at his partner who still stood by the window, "You mean I'm paralyzed?"

The doctor was quick to assure his patient that may not be the case, "Now, Jess, I never said permanent. All I can see for now is just the swelling. I'm going to leave some medicine here for your pain and don't hesitate to use it. You're going to be thanking me for it soon enough."

Mort Corey walked the doctor out, listening to the doctors orders once again, before bidding him good day.

Slim sat by Jess, elbows resting on his knees, leaning forward, to look the Texan in the eyes, "Jess?"

Not getting a response, but also not expecting one, the blond continued, "I'm not going to ask if you're okay, because I know you're not. I'm not going to tell you everything is going to be okay, because I can't guarantee that. But I am going to tell you, that no matter what, I am here for you and we will get through this."

Finally acknowledging that he was being spoke to, Jess looked up at the ceiling, "Like you need a cripple under your feet all day that can't do nothing."

Slim watched his partner carefully, but didn't speak, knowing that the cowboy needed to get everything off his chest.

"You can't take care of the ranch and me too, along with everything else around here. As soon as I get the go ahead, I'll ride out. Don't worry about paying me while I'm off."

Standing, the blond rancher crossed his arms, "You know Jess, if it wasn't for the fact that you were already laying in that bed, I'd put you there myself. The Jess I know wouldn't sit here feeling sorry for himself. He would be fighting to have his life back the way it was before."

And with that, Slim left the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Mort handed him a cup of coffee, "He isn't taking it very well, I assume." It was a statement and both knew it, neither wanting to accept that Jess could be permanently disabled, as Slim looked at the two letters on the table; one addressed to Elizabeth Collins from Slim, informing her of what had occurred, and the other to an orthopedic doctor, recommended by Doc Hanson. "I forgot to send those with this morning stage. They'll need to go out this afternoon."

Taking a drink of his coffee, the sheriff observed the younger man, "Slim," blue eyes met brown, "do you need me to get someone out here to help you run the station and help with Trouble, in there?"

Resting his hands on the back of a chair and looking at the table, the blond nodded. Jess would fight hard, if he knew that someone was taking time out of their own ranches, to help on theirs, "Yeah. That'd Be fine, Mort, thanks."

JHJH

Elizabeth stood at the window holding the crumpled letter in her hand and wiped away a stray tear. No sense in letting anyone see. No one could help anyway and she had Grandmother to take care of.

"Grace? Would you be a dear and bring me some tea?"

"Coming, Grandmother!" oh how she hated her given name and would give just about anything to hear Jess say her middle name.

No use crying over spilled milk. She had a job to do and would write back that evening.

JHJH

Dr. Jack Howard MD looked at the letter he received from Mr. Matt 'Slim' Sherman had sent him, and pulled a medical book from the shelf by the window.

Outside, he could see the streets of San Francisco come to life in the early morning light and sighed. He missed the wide open ranges of the west.

As he looked through the book he held, a knock was heard on his office door, and two younger men, entered.

"Jarrod, Heath, how's the family?" Dr. Howard asked, shaking their hands.

"Their fine, thank you for asking," the older, dark headed man replied, with a smile. "You going somewhere?"

Dr. Howard nodded, "I have a young patient in Wyoming Territory who needs my assistance, it appears."

"Wyoming, huh?"

"I know you boys didn't come by just to have a chat about where I'm headed and why?"

Heath blushed as Jarrod turned to him, "Sadly, no, we didn't Doc. Just brought Heath by for his check up and make sure he's healing fine after that wagon fell on him."

JHJH

Jess Harper looked out the window that faced his bed for the millionth time, it seemed, watching a bird build its nest in the bushes where he could see it.

He missed his freedom, and the great outdoors that freedom brought. He was tired of laying in bed, especially tied down the way he was. He never slept on his back and that was one or the things that bothered him so much. Another was that his partner was out there, running the ranch with no one to watch his back.

He slammed his hand against the mattress, trying g to release some pent up tension. Lord, he would be so glad when this was over and he could help out again.

He went back to watching the birds build their nest until Slim came to save him from boredom.

JHJH

Slim stood at the stove and stirred a pot of stew he had simmering. He felt lost without his partner at his side to run the ranch.

He took the peels from the apples he had peeled out to the chickens and made his way to the corral where Renegade, Ginger and Desperado all congregated. He pulled out an apple for each one, Renegade seeming to be uninterested, though the horse ate it.

The blond rancher went into the barn and pulled out Jess' bed roll and hung it in the stall where Renegade could see it, before putting their mounts up for the night.

Renegade nuzzled happily against the blanket, and Slim was sure if she had been a cat, she would have been purring.

Walking back into the house, he checked on his partner, seeing the tail end of his anger, as the dark headed cowboy hit the mattress.

"Jess?" The blond said, coming in to sit on the nearby chair, "What's going on, pard? What's going in in your head?"

"I hate this! You don't need no cripple helping you run the ranch. I hate being laid up, flat on my back and not able to watch your back."

Leaning forward, Slim cocked his head slightly, "It has more to do with watching my back, than you being laid, I'd wager."

A knock at the door cut off their discussion, "I'll be back, Jess." He said, closing the door behind him and throwing the towel on his shoulder onto the table.

However, the caller wasn't another neighbor offering their assistance, nor was it the sheriff. But a man with a mask, coming to take the chest of Payroll, by force.

JHJH

Jess heard the raised voices in the other room and knew there was trouble, working quickly to get free of the strips of cloth holding him down. He was just getting his feeling back, and hoped what he was about to do, would be enough to save his friend.

The bedroom door swinging open surprised those in the front room, but only for a moment, Slim hit the floor at Jess' warning and heard three quick shots, as the three would be robbers fell.

"Slim?" A weak voice pulled the blond from his thoughts, "I think I'm gonna need some help, pard."

The tall rancher was more than happy to oblige, catching hid partner as his knees buckled, "We're going to be fine, Jess. Thanks pard." The gun slipped from relaxed fingers, as Jess lost the little hold on consciousness that he had.

JHJH

The sheriff showed up a few hours later, having been called to an attempted robbery for the payroll and figured that it would be the relay station as the next target. Even working at half his normal weight, Jess was a sure shot, wounding, but not killing any of the would be robbers.

The doctor came the text day, admonishing the boy, for putting his recovery back at least a week. Needless to say, Jess felt like a schoolboy getting in trouble.

Laudanum was prescribed during the day, morphine at night, of needed and bedrest for four more weeks, though the Texan was allowed to set up within two weeks, for short periods only. And it was as the baby birds hatched, Jess pulled on his gun belt once more.

JHJH

I hope yall enjoyed the story. I included Elizabeth Collins and where she was to keep down on her hate mail. She really needed to tend her grandmother.

Dr. Howard was included with the Barkley brothers to show how good of a doctor he was. After all, one of the most richest families in California uses him, he must be the best, right?


	24. Walking

Thank you for the reviews!

This is going to be a two for one.

The first will be Western, and is two suggestions made.

The second story is modern and will be a story close to me, as it is something my sister had to go through.

I own nothing

JHJH

Walking, Waterfall

It was still dark when a shadow crossed into the barn and walked a horse to the road, before mounting, slowly, carefully and almost painfully.

Slim Sherman knocked on a bedroom door, Doc Howard answering, almost immediately, "Mr. Sherman, can I help you?"

"Jess is gone, and so is his horse."

The doctor sighed and shook his head, "That boy isn't well enough to be out of bed, let alone on a horse."

JHJH

By the time Jess had arrived at the spot he had planned on visiting, he fell off Renegade instead of dismounting gracefully like he normally would.

Landing on his side, Jess groaned at the abuse, though grateful that he landed on his good arm, he rolled to his stomach, and pushed himself to the edge of the river that ran through the pasture. With a sigh, he pulled himself to a sitting position, and silently cursed his stupidity.

He knew he shouldn't be out and about, but he did it anyway, and now he knew he wouldn't be getting back up on his horse any time soon.

He watched the sun rise, gracing the area around him with little rainbows, reminding him, that maybe, just maybe, there was Someone who cared enough about him to send someone to stick around and be there for him.

He watched the sky change from navy to blue with pinks and purples, closing his eyes, just long enough, to listen to the birds come alive.

JHJH

Slim followed the tracks to the waterfall in the south pasture and reigned his horse in.

Jess was leaned up against a rock, hat pushed back, eyes closed and seemed to be peacefully sleeping.

Dismounting, the blond rancher knelt by the Texan and called his name, relieved when two tired, yet pain filled blue eyes met his, "Hey, pard," the missing partner said quietly, "think I may be in a bit of trouble."

Grinning, the older man shook his head, "That's your middle name, boy. You ready to go home?"

Jess moved his position a bit, "Not yet. Think I like it right like this."

"You hurting?"

A Nod was his only answer.

"Did you fall off Renegade?"

"Yeah."

"Can you walk?"

"Barely."

"Gonna need my help getting back in the saddle?"

"Nope."

"Uh huh. Don't let pride become a fall, pard."

Sitting beside his partner, Slim watched as the younger man dozed off and shook his head. Jess was a stubborn one, that was for sure.

Slim glanced around the area his partner had

The next time Jess woke, Slim was pouting a cup of coffee made over a fire he had put together, and nodded his thanks when he was given his own.

"This is where I normally go to think, to clear my head. I've had enough laying on my back doing nothing."

"But you aren't doing nothing, Jess. You're healing. And to those who care about you, that's all that matters. Why come here? Of all places on the ranch, you come here. Why?"

The Texan shrugged, "It's quiet and peaceful. You can see almost all the ranch, and I can be reminded of all that I have."

"Like what, Quickdraw?"

"Renegade. Andy. Jonesy. A roof over my head. Clothes on my back. A job. You. For the longest time, it was just me and the horse. And hopefully when Elizabeth comes back, I'll have her too. But I'll need to fix the porch where it got knocked down over at the Marshal's old place."

Slim understood where Jess was coming from, knowing that it was hard to talk about at times. He could see a 15 year old Jess on his own fighting for what he believed was right. But it saddened him to know everything the kid had been through and that he had to do it alone.

"Ready to head back, Jess?"

Before heading back to the house, Slim helped Jess to get a dose of laudanum down, handing his canteen to wash the taste down.

JHJH

Jess was asleep in the saddle when they got to the ranch and so the doctor helped get him settled in bed, before trying to rouse the sleeping Texan, wanting to see if he had injured himself further.

"Jess, I told you to stay in bed for a reason, you know why that is, so why did you get up? And let's not get into the fact that you rode there."

Jess fiddled with the quilt covering him, "I was starting to feel closed in. I couldn't stay in bed by longer."

Sighing, the old doctor sat down in the chair by the bed, "I was going to let you go to the porch this evening or tomorrow morning." At Jess' smile, the doctor reiterated what he said, "I WAS, was being a key word there. You've pushed it to another day, boy. You could have had fun, but you decided that it waiting just wasn't going to cut it."

"Sorry, doc. I just don't like laying flat."

Looking thoughtful, the doctor left the room before coming back in pushing a wheelchair, "I brought this back with me, yesterday. You are to only get in with Slim's help. Understand, boy?. I have to be back in Stockton in two days. I have an appointment set for you to see Doc Hanson next week. Don't over do it, or your back may not heal properly."

"But you said it was just muscle damage. It's fixable, right?"

"Muscle damage is, if allowed to rest. You got out of bed yesterday to stop some robbers while inward in town, yes, your friend is alive, thanks to you, but today? Jess, I honestly don't know. You can't even move your legs now. Two days ago, you could, although a little bit. I'm telling you this to protect you. To help you, but I can't, not if you don't listen."

JHJH

Two weeks later, Slim came in from the barn to Jess sitting in front of the fireplace, not an unusual occurrence, but he looked worried, today, and that bothered the blond, knowing that Doc Hanson had come by earlier that day.

"Slim, don't move," was all Jess said, as he stood and walked.

Slim was surprised, later new he had gotten was a week ago, that Jess still couldn't move or feel his legs. The last two steps left the young man stumbling and falling into his friend who caught him just as the last of his strength gave out.

"Jess, you did it!" Slim exclaimed, happy to be first witness to the moment.

But then Jess said something even better, "Happy Birthday, pard."

And to Slim Sherman, that was the best thing he could have asked for, and as he helped Jess to the rocking chair he normally sat in, he hugged his partner, "Welcome back, pard."


	25. Wolff Parkinson White Syndrome

Thank you for the reviews!

This is a to be a two for one, so W part 2.

This second story is modern and will be a story close to me, as it is something my little sister had to go through.

I own nothing

JHJH

Wolff Parkinson White

Jess Harper stood in the doorway of the kitchen, drinking his coffee, watching 13 year old Andy Sherman help 10 year old Mike Williams with his homework.

He smiled, as the two discussed how to use division and multiplication to get the same results, and sighed. He was glad he had trespassed that day just a few years prior, and met this family.

Daisy was in the garden, bringing in the last of the summer vegetables and Jonesy was in town getting supplies.

Slim Sherman say at his desk and watched his partner head to his rocking chair in front of the fireplace, but stop short, "Jess? You okay? Jess?"

He barely had time to catch the young Texan, when he lost consciousness, and keep his head from hitting the floor.

Andy and Mike came running, "Mike go get Daisy! Andy, go bring me a glass of water and my truck keys."

Both boys ran to do as they were told, while Slim got Jess into a sitting position, and tried to wake him, "Jess? Come on, kid, wake up!"

Daisy knelt by them, checking for a fever and taking hold of the unconscious young man's wrist, checking his pulse, "When was the last time he ate, Slim?"

"This morning, before we moved the cattle. You think his sugar bottomed out?"

Slowly, Jess started to come around, "Wha' 'pened?"

"You passed out, kid. When did you last eat?"

"This morning." Was the quiet answer, as Jess went to get up, before being stopped by his partner.

"Wait, Jess. Daisy, do we need to get him to the doctor?"

Daisy looked up at the blond, "No, I think he should be fine, once he eats, and rests a bit. He probably just over did it today."

JHJH

Later that evening, Slim stopped by Jess' room, and checked on him, "How're you feeling?"

Jess was laying on his back looking at the ceiling, "Tired, but not sleepy. I feel off, but not sure why."

Seeing the concerned look on his best friend's face, he quickly reassured him, "I'll be alright, Slim. You go on to bed."

Slim nodded, lightly lapping the doorframe on his way out, and pulled the door closed. Daisy and Jonesy met him in the hall, "How is the boy?" The old foreman asked, trying not to let his concern show.

"He says he's fine. Guess until we can prove otherwise, we'll just have to take his word for it."

Jonesy nodded his agreement and headed to his room, Daisy quietly opening the Texan's door, just to do a final check before heading to her own room.

"Jess, do you need some chamomile tea to relax?"

Now laying on his side, the dark headed cowboy smiled softly at the housekeeper, "I think I'll be okay, Daisy. Just not tired," he said through a yawn. Daisy smiled, kissing him on the cheek before turning to leave, "Goodnight, Jess."

A smile was her only indication that he had heard her, already so out of it, he couldn't reply.

JHJH

The next few days went by as normal, other than Jess coming down with a cold, that he started taking medicine for.

The County fair was in six months and the two men were practicing the team roping, hoping to bri g home the cash reward

Slim came in from the barn and shook his jacket off, scattering rain droplets on the wood surface, "Jess? You make coffee?"

Not getting any answer, he headed to the kitchen, and found two steaming cups of coffee on the counter. Finding it strange that the house was so quiet, the blond rancher went down the hall and found Jess passed out on the floor, a bottle of Nyquil spilled near by.

With Andy and Mike at school, and Jonesy and Daisy at the local Farmer's Market, Slim was left to take care of his sick partner.

Rolling Jess onto his back, Slim checked him over, looking for and contusions on his head, and found nothing. He soon had Jess to the front door, grabbing his keys on the way out to the truck.

Jess soon regained consciousness, and told Slim that he was fine, only to be ignored. "Jess. You've passed out twice in the past week. Something is wrong and I want to know what it is. So you're going to the hospital. End of story."

By the time they got to the hospital, Jess was in a light doze, but easy to waken. Jess let Slim fill out his papers, not having the patience needed.

Jess was bored. He hated waiting and even more so, doctors. And hospitals. Last time he came here, Slim had collected several phone numbers. He frowned. He hoped he could see that one nurse again, though. She was beautiful and quiet. And didn't leave her number. Her hunter green scrubs brought out her blue eyes and red hair. And those freckles. Nurse Elizabeth was beautiful. But worked in the pre-OP ward, not the ER. He sighed, again, and leaned his head back against the wall behind him, placing his ever present black hat over his face. If he was going to wait, may as well get comfortable. He had heard the helicopter a few times as well as ambulances, so he knew they were busy.

Just as he dozed off, he felt a hard jab in his side, "Jess?"

Rolling his eyes, knowing his friend couldn't see him, the Texan answered, "What Slim?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Annoyed. Ya ask me that every five minutes, pard. I'm fine."

"Jesse Harper?" Came the sweetest voice Jess knew and he had to hide his smile when Slim noticed he was looking at the pretty red headed nurse.

Dr. Elizabeth Collins smiled when she saw Jess, but frowned slightly at the reason behind his coming the ER. But she still remained professional, knowing that her first concern would be to tend to him like she did all other patients.

Once she got him back to the room, her nurse who was also acting as scribe, went to work.

"Okay, Mr. Harper," she began, ""I'm going to need you to remove your shirt and your jeans."

Her nurse, Jenna, got a blanket and a gown from the cabinets, while Elizabeth marked her orders on the computer, "Now Miss Elizabeth, if you wanted my clothes off, all you had to do was ask."

Jenna choked, Slim face palmed, Elizabeth just raised an eyebrow and Jess went scarlet.

"Mr. Harper, I did ask. I got that comment as a nurse, and now even more as a doctor. We don't need your blood pressure going up any more than what it was in triage, so sit down, and do as you're told."

Bot women left the room, Slim laughing out loud as the door closed, "I think you met your match, Jess."

Pulling the curtain closed between them, Jess peeked out, "Cork it, Slim. I can't believe I said it out loud."

"Maybe you should as her out, pard. That might make everything better."

Jess having pull the curtain back open, threw his shirt at his friend, "Slim. Shut up."

JHJH

Labs were soon drawn, x-rays were taken, and soon Dr. Collins came back into the room, followed by Jenna.

Elizabeth sat on a stool by the bed, "Jesse, we found what's causing you to black out and it can be corrected."

Slim stood, "Do you want me to leave, Jess?" he asked seriously.

Jess looked at him quickly, and though his voice showed nothing, Slim saw everything in the blue eyes looking at him. "No. You can stay. Please?"

Dr. Collins continued, "Jesse-"

"Just Jess, ma'am. I haven't been Jesse in a long time."

She sighed, trying to figure out how she was to tell her patient that his life was about to change, forever.

"Jess, you have what we call 'Wolff Parkinson White Syndrome, or WPW. It's a syndrome in which an extra electrical pathway in the heart causes a rapid heartbeat. The extra electrical pathway in Wolff-Parkinson-White syndrome appears between the heart's upper and lower chambers and is present at birth."

"But they didn't detect it when I went into the military. Why is that? Why am I just finding out about this 25 years later?"

"It may not have been showing at that time you enlisted, Jess. I mean, high blood pressure won't restrict you or what you do and your heart rate can determine if you have it or not."

She sighed, "You're going to need to cut down on physical activity, so until this is fixed, no riding horses or such. No basketball with the boys. I mean none. You could force your heart to overwork and then, if it didn't kill you, it can cause permanent damage." She put a hand on his arm, "I'm sorry to be so blunt, but you've told me before that's the way you preferred it."

Jess looked down and closed his eyes briefly, "That's the way I prefer it, doc. I guess you have a way to fix this, though?"

"I set an appointment for next week. You'll come to my office. We'll set up a day for the procedure. Until then, there is some pills you need to take."

She signed his release papers and filled out his prescription papers, "Jess. This is very serious, and I ask that you make sure you follow my instructions."

JHJH

It was a very quiet ride home that day. Slim knew Jess was lost on his thoughts and didn't want to interrupt him.

Daisy and Jones had made dinner, but no one was even interested in it. Mike and Andy did their homework wit hmmm out being told, and had even taken care of the barnyard animals.

The next week came and went. Jess went to the appointment, and left more discouraged than beforehand.

Surgery was scheduled and would take place in two weeks.

Jess, unable to do much, had contacted his lawyer out in California and had asked Jarrod to make sure everything went to Slim. His last will and testament finished, he had the blond rancher go with him to the bank and put Slim's name on his bank account.

Daisy was worried that he was putting too much focus on dying and not living. Jonesy just explained that he was a grown man and would deal with it like always: on his own. But he also told her that they just needed to let him know that they were there for him and would help him, if he would just let them.

The day of the surgery arrived.

Jess sat on the bed, ignoring everything around him, "Slim. Please," he whispered, just loud enough for the rancher to hear him, "don't leave me." Though slightly surprised, the tall man grabbed the dark headed cowboy's wrist. "Never, pard. I'm here until they take you back, and then I'm right there by you when you're done."

Dr. Collins came into the cubical to talk to him before his procedure, "so we are going to perform a Cardiac Ablation. That works by scarring or destroying tissue in your heart that triggers or sustains an abnormal heart rhythm. In some cases, cardiac ablation prevents abnormal electrical signals from entering your heart and, thus, stops the arrhythmia. That is what we are hoping for. I know you work on a ranch and need to get back to your lifestyle as quickly as possible and that is my goal for you."

She studied the face before her; dark hair and beautiful blue eyes, dark lashes framing them and would briefly rest on his handsome face.

Slim kept his promise, and stayed at his side until the anesthesia pulled the young Texan under, and he was taken to the operating room.

Elizabeth watched as he was hooked up to the needed equipment and took her patient's profile as she started the catheter ablation.

Good. He's completely out, otherwise he would have flinched. She thought as she began the procedure.

The procedure took almost five hours, and it was a very tired Elizabeth Collins that came out of the OR to talk with Daisy and Slim. Jonesy having decided to stay home, knowing Daisy could translate doctor speak as needed.

"So far, everything is holding. There were no problems and he did wonderful. Well keep an eye on it tonight and see how everything is in the morning. Any questions?"

JHJH

It took two more surgeries to fix the issue, the last one, he had to be awake for the first five hours of the last one, he made jokes and cut up with Elizabeth as she walked him through everything she was doing and why. The final three hours, he was put under and closely monitored.

It was an elated Texan that rode partner with Slim for the team roping, having been released for physical activity the week before.

And it was a shy doctor that shared first dance with him that same evening.

JHJH

My sister, Elizabeth, really did have to have three surgeries the year she turned 17. She really would pass out randomly, and we wouldn't know why.

She really does want to become a cardiac nurse.

Thanks to the Mayo Clinic for help in the explanations of f WPW.

I think I've cleaned it up, but if not, let me know.


	26. Interlude

**We are nearly done with this story! Thank you to all who have stuck with me and all the reviews. **

**I almost made another modern story, but I know few like those, so this is an episode tag, if you with to call it that. **

**This is more an interlude thank part of the ABC's**

**I didn't Have much to play with on X, but Y and Z will be better.**

**I own nothing as per usual. **

**JHJH**

**Interlude **

**Marshal Branch McGary sighed and looked at Patches, Jess Harper's words echoing in his mind; "Don't waste me, Mac."**

**He could easily give into, what could be, a last request.**

**Or, he could go out guns blazing, just like the injured cowboy next to him would do.**

**He wished there had been an exit wound. He wished he knew who fired the shot that had brought the younger man down.**

**An exit wound would have been better. Then Jess wouldn't be suffering and dying.**

**"Don't waste me, Mac." That voice and those words echoed again, as he stood by the window, burning themselves into his mind forever. **

**He knew what he had to do, and he would do it, especially after the city council came back by. It would be fairly easy to recapture Vern Buckner.**

**The Marshal put his hand on Jess' shoulder and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I've go your back, Jess. Rest easy, boy."**

**"Don't waste me, Mac." He wished he could escape those haunting words. He didn't want to ignore what the Texan had said, but he couldn't let him die either. He wished there had been an exit wound again. If there had of been, they wouldn't be in this mess. Jess would either be dead or it could have gone through the shoulder. That would have been better.**

**No. What would have been better was the kid not getting shot in the first place.**

**The shooting was over. Clint Buckner was dead and his brother still had his date with the hangman. Here comes the doctor. **

**But he's too late! Jess isn't breathing. Jess exited this world quietly, hopefully peacefully as well. **

**"Don't waste me, Mac." There it was again. That voice and those words. But they were accompanied by blue, fever and pain filled eyes, looking at him.**

**"I-" Reb interrupted him.**

**"Clint made his bed, Jess. You weren't wasted."**

**With a sigh, Jess passed out, again, and for the hundredth time, McGary wished there had been an exit wound.**

**But the doctor' words stopped that train of thought; Jess would be dead, now, instead of mostly dead.**

**Exit wounds weren't always the best thing, he came to realize. And as they wrapped Jess' chest and readied him to be moved, Branch was thankful there hadn't been an exit wound. **

**"Don't waste me, Mac." It echoed in his mind as he sat in the dark by the cowboy's side, "I couldn't do it Jess. I couldn't watch a friend die and a criminal live. Maybe I'm getting too old for this job, but I can't and won't regret what I nearly had to do."**

**Jess slept fitfully, tossing and turning when the dreams got bad.**

**"Don't waste me, Mac." There was that voice again, **

**Along with watching Jess tumble towards the water. **

**Watching Patches try to remove the bullet. **

**The clock ticking down his time to make his decision. **

**The doctor announcing Jess wasn't breathing.**

**Bringing him back, and the rush to prepare for the surgery to save his live.**

**He wished that Jess hadn't of played hero. That he was back on the ranch with his partner, and the boy they were raising. Sherriff Mort Corey had given plenty of info in the short telegram he had gotten back, after letting Laramie's lawman know what happened. **

**Doc said it could have killed him. He should have died, making sure that the Marshal's got their jobs done. **

**Jess tossed around again, and Mac fixed the covers once more, "You're going to be alright, Jess. You're going to be alright.:**

**Because US Marshal Branch McGary would except nothing less, especially from a kid with a reputation as well known as Jess Harper.**

**"Don't waste me, Mac." And McGary didn't. Jess was alive, Buckner was still going to a necktie party, and Jess had a family to get back home to.**

**JHJH **

**As the tumbleweed wagon stopped in the yard of the relay station, Reb dismounted and opened the door.**

**Jess was sound asleep, the laudanum bottle clutched in his hand. Taking it and slipping it into the pocket of the coat Jess had draped over him, Reb gently woke the Texan, and helped him sit, and assisted with getting the coat on, as well as helping him out of the wagon. **

**"Don't waste me, Mac." It wouldn't have been a waste. Not in the slightest, was the thought both Mac and Patches had, watching Jess with his family.**

**JHJH **

**Now I can go onto the X story.**

**This interlude is brought to you by a conversation myself and another writer had.**

**I hope you enjoyed. Let me know, please, what you think.**


	27. Exit Wound

Thank you for your reviews on the Interlude!

Here is X, and episode tag to Run to Tumavaca. I wasn't satisfied with how Jess was shot and then it was ignored, so here is my take on what took place after Slim and Jess headed back to Laramie, and have fallen asleep.

I own nothing.

JHJH

Exit Wound

The sun was rising, as Slim Sherman woke. They'd be in Laramie by the time night fell, and would get a double room at the hotel and then head home the following day. Jonesy and Andy would more than likely be glad to see them.

Slim started the coffee and looked over at his still sleeping friend, concern growing. Jess was a light sleeper, especially outdoors, and would have woken up at the first sign the older man was waking.

Unless…the blond rancher could have hit himself, as he knelt down and went to wake the Texan, only to find him unresponsive.

When Slim had caught up to Jess and Laurel DeWalt the day before, he had found Jess shot by the bounty hunter, Gareth, Laurel gone and Jess down, shot by Gareth.

They had tied a bandanna around his shoulder quickly and left to catch up with Laurel, not bothering to check it since.

There was no exit wound, which meant the chances of infection rose considerably and they would need to take care of it immediately.

They didn't have anything to stitch the wound with, which left them to cauterize it.

"Jess? …Jess?" Finally, Slim was able to wake the injured ranch hand, long enough to gently help him with some water and to let him. Know what was about to be done.

With Jess agreement, Slim got things together. He used a rolled bandage for Jess to bite down on, a bandanna for a sling and both their clean shirts for extra bandages. Lastly, he took out his hunting knife and laid it the blade in fire, hilt sitting on a rock outside it.

Taking another knife, he doused it with whiskey, "Jess? You ready?"

Fevered blue eyes, shadowed by dark lashes looked up at the blond, "You'll ne…need to hol… hold me down, p…pard."

Closing his eyes, Slim nodded, "I know, Jess," was all he said, as he prepared to get the bullet out. He gave his friend a few good drinks from the whiskey bottle.

Straddling his friend across his chest and pinning his arms down by his sides, Slim cut the old bandage away and pouring some whiskey onto the, already infected, wound, nicked it open.

Jess bucked, hard, nearly upsetting Slim from his perch, as he tried to locate the bullet, releasing blood and infection, the screams from the injured Texan would stay with the blond rancher for days to come. But as soon as the older man found the bullet, Jess had finally passed out, leaving the rancher thankful, as he brought over the heated knife. But the moment the heated metal touched skin, Jess jerked awake, an animalistic scream tore from his throat, leaving him gasping for air, sweaty and pale.

JHJH

Jess tossed and turned throughout the day, and into the night, leaving Slim to wish there had been an exit wound. If there had of been, then he wouldn't be sitting there trying to bring down a raging fever and a boy who was delirious to the point of fighting Slim, thinking he was out to hurt him.

By the next morning, Jess was progressively worse, leaving Slim to reopen the wound and release more infection. Slim tried to wake the younger man, but had no luck doing so. With a heavy heart, the tall rancher broke camp and prepared to leave, hoping to reach Laramie before night fall.

Jess was out the whole trip, either asleep or unconscious, Slim didn't know, just kept the Texan pulled as close to him as possible.

The sun had set at least an hour before, when the lights of town shown brightly, "We made it, Jess. We made it." Various men from town came up to them, all offering their assistance and the blond who just told them to get Jess to the doctor. But with the knowledge that Jess would be getting help and exhaustion on his part, Slim lost his hold on his friend, who was caught by the marshal, and with that, Slim welcomed the darkness, as well.

JHJH

Slim woke up a few hours later to see doc Hanson writing in a book, standing near Jess, "Don't try getting up too fast, Slim. You passed out a few hours ago. When was the last time you had a full nights sleep and a decent meal?"

Slowly sitting up, the rancher leaned against the headboard, "I guess about four days, maybe five. How's Jess?"

At that, Doc closed the book he had, "Not good, but better than he was. Fever is down, but not where I want it. Like you, he's exhausted and hasn't been eating right. The wound is still very infected, but I've got him on some antibiotics that should clear it up. Mrs. Hanson will be up soon with a tray for you. Once you've ate it and got more sleep, you can help with Jess. But not until then. Do I make myself clear, Slim?"

"Yes, sir."

JHJH

It was another two days before Jess woke, and Slim hadn't left his side, other than the mandatory few hours of sleep, here and there.

Seeing his friend beside him, watching him closely, Jess gave a soft smile, after getting help with water, though a shadow of his usual grin, "Thanks, pard." He whispered, tired, but clear, blue eyes checking the blond for injuries.

"For what, Jess?"

"Saving my life. Bringing me home."

Slim put his hand on Jess' shoulder, "I always will, pard. I'll always bring you home."

JHJH

Thus concludes X. From what all I saw after watching the episode again, Laurel went to shoot Jess in the back, but Gareth got to him first. If that is wrong, well I'll take creative liberties. Please read and review.


	28. Years

We are nearly done with this rodeo! This will be a twofer, just because I couldn't decide which one to use. This first story, you may want to get your tissues ready, because it's going to be sad.

I own nothing, except Elizabeth Collins.

JHJH

Years

Slim Sherman stood by his best friend with a grin on his face.

Daisy Cooper smiled and sipped her eyes.

Andy Sherman and Mike Williams stood side by side, as serious as two teenaged boys could be.

Jonesy sat at a piano and Mort Corey held a Bible in his hands, Jess Harper and Elizabeth Collins hand in hand before him.

"May I have the ring please?" Andy handed a small pouch over, and Mort dropped a small wooden ring into his hand, a simple rose carved into the center of it. "What the Lord has brought together, may no man pull asunder." He handed the ring to Jess, who placed it on Elizabeth's ring finger, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Due to the financial situation the couple was in, Jess decided that he didn't need a ring, but refused to let Elizabeth go without one. So he carved one for her out of a limb from the maple tree he proposed to her under.

After the fanfare of the wedding, that had been held at their new home, Mike brought the buggy around, "Here ya go, Jess! What do you do on a honeymoon, anyway?"

Elizabeth blushed.

Slim stuttered.

Jess choked on his punch.

Jonesy 'dusted' the wagon seats.

And Daisy covered her laughter, as Mike continued, "Sounds like a way to get out of work."

Jess quickly answered, "That's exactly what it is, Mike. A reason to get out of work for a few days."

JHJH

Jess and Elizabeth spent their week in Cheyenne, then went back to the ranch.

They continued to help with the Sherman Harper Ranch, both ranchers working to books to make sure everything was as it should be.

Spring sales were made, as were fall sales. The world continued to turn.

Slim got married, soon after, to a young woman, Diane, who had been just passing through. She wound up staying on a lot longer, needless to say.

Both Andy and Mike returned to St. Louis to finish school, Jonesy going with them.

The years passed. Jess and Slim, both becoming fathers.

All attended the graduation ceremony of both Mike and Andy.

Daisy passed away the spring after Elizabeth gave birth to her third and Diane her second.

Jonesy followed that fall, both being buried up the hill with Slim's parents.

Twenty years after they were married, their daughter married at 18.

The twin boys married at 19 two years later.

Slim and Diane had their hands full with twins of their own, a boy and a girl, who married soon after.

Married 30 years saw houses full of grandkids and 60 years there were great grandkids, and two more markers at the family grave site.

An elderly Jess, arthritis having set in his bones years before, knelt before Elizabeth's grave, her having died seven years before, and laid flowers down.

As he debated on how to stand, an old oak cane made it's way into his field of site, "I told you, pard, I'd always bring you home." Taking the cane, two elderly men walked home, each leaning on the other, sharing the quiet strength they always had together.

And that night, two men who had always been together, made a final journey, silently, and were found by their sons the following morning.

As mourners spoke quiet condolences to the children and family, two young cowboys, one tall and fair, one shorter and dark, wrapped an arm around each other and walked into the sun that shone between the clouds pouring rain.

JHJH

So this ended a tad bit differently than I expected it to. I was going to end with Elizabeth's grave, but this ending begged to be written.

I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think, about my first ever sad story.

Yearling is next, then it will be Zucchini and then done!


	29. Yearling

Here is another Y story. One more chapter after this and we will be done with this series of stories.

That you all for your incredible reviews and the time you've taken to read it.

I own nothing.

JHJH

Yearling

It was freezing cold, as Jess Harper rode Renegade and ushered a small herd of cattle from one pasture to another. It was cold enough to call for winter gear, which he had little of, but not so cold the ground had frozen.

He hated cattle. Could not stand them ,whatsoever unless they were on his plate with a helping of potatoes.

And then there was this little calf that goes and gets stuck in the mud, by the pond.

He pulled his gloves tighter and scarf closer as he dismounted to help a calf out of the mud it was stuck in and by the time the calf was free, both were covered in mud and wet.

The job done, the Texan headed back home, only for Renegade to step in a hole, halfway there. Checking the horse over, Jess found no break, but a possible sprain. Sighing, he started the walk home, glancing at the sky, taking in the sunset.

As he passed through another pasture, hoping to take a shortcut, coyotes could be heard tipping and howling in the night air. The sudden sound scared the yearlings that had been separated from the other cattle, in preparation to be sold at the market next week. The yearlings panicked and started running wild, going in all directions, and scattering.

If you asked Jess what happened later, he wouldn't have been able to tell you. But he could tell you what it was like laying on the hard, cold, muddy, earth.

He hurt everywhere, he knew there were at least two broken ribs, his leg possibly broken as well, and He was cold. Pulling his gun out of its holster, he fired in the air, three times, before losing what hold on consciousness he had.

JHJH

Slim Sherman was unsaddling Ginger, when he heard the shots the yips from the coyotes, a shiver running down his spine. Then there were three shots, a sign that he and Jess agreed meant help. Quickly saddling Maverick, since Ginger was spent, the rancher was soon out of the barn and on his way.

It was dark, and the road was only lit by the full moon, shining on the frost that had frozen while he was changing horses out. But that was enough for the blond to see the shadow of a horse running across the pasture they had the yearlings in. riding a bit more, he came to a gate and unleashed it, before heading the way Renegade had come from.

Riding around some trees, Slim saw a shadow on the ground and headed to it, swallowing a gasp at the condition his partner was in, Slim worked quickly to get his friend ready to ride.

JHJH

Slim sat by Jess' bed, chin resting on his fingers, coffee long since grown cold at his side.

Upon cleaning Jess up and getting him warmed, he found four cracked ribs, three broken, and severe bruising along his right side. His right knee was dislocated and there were abrasions on his face and arms.

Sitting back in his chair, the rancher sighed and rubbed his eyes, knowing he was in for a long night.

"Slim?"

"Hey, pard. How do you feel?"

"C…cold. St..stupid coy…coyotes sca… scared the yearlings." Opening his eyes, Jess smiled slightly at the thought of being home, "Ren s..stepped in a h…hole."

"Your horse is fine, Jess. I'm worried about you. Your leg isn't broken, but you've busted some ribs, though, so no going anywhere for a while."

Jess sighed, "Sorry, pard."

"Its not your fault, Jess. We can wait a while on moving the heard. It won't be a problem. I'll have doc come out in the morning, make sure everything is as it should be. I want to make sure I set that knee right."

He left. The room and came back a little bit later with some coffee, that he helped Jess to drink, "Need to warm you up, still, pard. And we need to get you actual winter gear. What you have isn't enough to keep you warm during Wyoming winters. We'll do that once you can ride again."

JHJH

The doctor came the following day and agreed with Slim, stating that Jess needed to stay in the bed for at least two weeks and then he would need to gently work his knee a little a day before doing anything strenuous.

Six weeks after the incident, the two men went to Laramie to get supplies. That done, Jess headed to the sheriff's and locked himself in a cell, muttering about how he was safer there than anywhere else.

JHJH

So the image I have of the coyotes running scythe pasture was inspired by something that happened to me when I was 13. Only it happened in broad daylight, but the cattle did scatter. Craziest thing I had ever seen.

Also, sorry this is so late. My baby was sick, so this was slow in coming.

Please read and review!


	30. Zucchini

And the final chapter is here.

Thank you to all who have stuck with me this far.

I own nothing.

JHJH

Zucchini

Elizabeth Collins- Harper stood in the kitchen with a cookbook laid out on the kitchen table before her, coffee cup in hand.

She had found the old cookbook, with slightly charred edges, at the back of the cabinet and wanted to surprise Jess with a complete meal made from scratch.

She decided to make the bread first and then the pork roast she had in the crock pot. Coming to the conclusion that the bread with the 'X' by it would be the perfect recipe, she got to work.

Jess Harper came in from the range and hung his hat up, placed his rifle above the door, and his jacket on the back of the couch, before heading to the kitchen. He would take a shower in a few moments, but first he had someone he had to see.

Elizabeth relaxed against her husband, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, "Happy anniversary, Mr. Harper."

He kissed her cheek, "Why, thank you, Mrs. Harper. Happy anniversary. Dinner smells good, what are we having?"

She pulled the dishrag off her shoulder and swatted at him, "You'll find out soon enough, Jess. Go clean up, before I forget the apple pie in the oven."

With the threat of his favorite dessert being burnt to a crisp, Jess headed to the bedroom and pulled out clean, decent clothes, knowing his wife would be dressed like he was treating her to a fancy dinner in Cheyenne.

Waiting for the shower to turn on, Elizabeth hastily took off her apron, pulled her hair out of the messy bun she had it in, and ran to the bedroom.

She quickly dressed in her green, satin, knee length dress and brushed her hair.

JHJH

Jess got out of the shower and was soon dressed in his blue jeans, white dress shirt, black and silver brocade vest and bolo tie.

He came back into the kitchen as Elizabeth placed a covered bowl on the table to join the spaghetti and homemade sauce and lit the candles, "My, my Mr. Harper, you sure clean up good," she said, as he gently kissed her, after they were seated.

He uncovered the bowl and took out a slice of zucchini bread, before passing the bowl to her, "Well, you always look good, so I can't say anything to you, of similar nature," he replied as he took a bite of bread.

Elizabeth slid him a long, thin, gold box with a red bow, "Happy anniversary, Jesse."

Jess pulled at his collar, a clear sign of being nervous, "Your gift hasn't arrived yet,-" he said, slightly breathless, as he pulled the lid off, trying to pull at his collar.

"Jess, are you okay?"

"Can't breathe."

JHJH

Slim Sherman was leaned against the bright white walls of the hospital, while his wife, Diana, sat next to Elizabeth, her arm wrapped around the red head's shoulder.

He had just put away his horse when Elizabeth came running over the hill, yelling for help.

When he arrived at their house, Jess what still pulling his collar, but soon passed out, as they got him in his old truck, Slim driving, calling Diana as he tore down the road to the nearest hospital.

Diana met them at the ER entrance, having put the food away and locked the houses up, grabbing a pair of shoes for her best friend to wear, knowing Elizabeth would be wearing her heels. "My husband is going to think I was trying to kill him on purpose."

"Did you at least have the chance to tell him?"

The red head shook her head, "No. He was so miserable and I wanted it to be a surprise. I still have to call Francie and tell her."

The older woman smiled, "Slim already talked to her. Apparently, the cookbook was their mother's and Francie gave it to Jess. He is highly allergic to zucchini and his mom put the x there so that she wouldn't make it again."

Doc Hanson came out of a room, "He's stable, and will be out of it for a while. I've prescribed an EpiPen so that can be picked up at the pharmacy, I have him on a wide spectrum of medications that will get him back to normal soon enough. You can go see him, now, but don't expect him to be all with it, when he wakes up."

JHJH

The alarm was the first thing that seemed to come through the fog that seemed to surround Jess. The next was a hand holding his and whispered voices.

"Jess? You with us?"

That was Slim. Always checking on him, like a good big brother. Yep. He was on something good.

"Yes, I'm a good big brother, thank you for reminding me Jess. You said something of similar nature before you fainted like a girl, after your wife tried to kill you."

"Matthew Sherman! You behave!"

"Yes, dear."

"Zucchini?"

"Yes, babe. I'm so sorry. I thought the x meant it was one thing of your favorites. I didn't know it was a potential death warrant for you."

"So, did I see what I think I saw? Are we really, you know?"

"Happy anniversary, Daddy."

"So I'm really going to get a daddy?"

"No, Jess," Slim said, "She just wanted to kill you for the insurance money."

"Matthew!"

"Yes, dear."

"I'm never going to live this down am I?"

A chorus of "No" was heard.

"When do I get to go home?"

Elizabeth smiled, Tomorrow if you're fine in the morning."

JHJH

Seven months later Kaylynne Ann Harper was welcomed into the family, followed closely by Matthew Harper Sherman.

JHJH

And here is the final chapter. Thank you to all who have left feedback, and followed along with this story. Yall are amazing!

If I have enough to say yes, I may do a backwards alphabet, but for now, this story is complete. Thank you all again.


	31. Encore

This Encore Chapter is dedicated to Emoody515, who requested it.

I hope I do the story justice.

Sorry it's late posting. Between kids being sick, my grandmother falling at work and being off for a time and the holiday's, it's been life. I'll try to do better.

I own nothing.

JHJH

Black Widow

Jess Harper hated spring cleaning, especially all the dust that got stirred around.

What was worse was cleaning the barn. The house wasn't too bad, but he lost the coin toss to Slim, who was now cleaning the fireplace.

The spider webs he knocked down were terrible, leaving him feeling like spiders were crawling on his arms and neck. Dust from the hay was making him sneeze, and it was hot and stuffy in the loft.

JHJH

Slim Sherman had swept the kitchen floor, and cleaned out the cabinets. Now he was doing the windows.

Checking the time, the blond rancher realized that lunch was passed due, so he decided to get it started, before rounding up his partner.

Lunch simmering, Slim headed out to the barn, and called for Jess, a little surprised when there was no answer.

Checking the stalls, he found the missing Texan in an empty stall, seemingly asleep, with a pitchfork in his hand.

Rolling the dark headed cowboy over, Slim noticed the sweat, and felt heat pouring through the long sleeved shirt he was wearing.

"Jess? Jess, wake up!"

"Slim? Hurts, Slim."

Looking for a noticeable injury and finding nothing, Slim tried to get his partner, sitting up, until Jess groaned, "What hurts, Jess?"

"Head, arm and my chest," came the answer between harsh breathing and a groan.

Taking one arm and then the other to inspect them, Slim found a red, swollen area, and two tiny punctures in the center, "Hey, pard. Did you see what bit you?"

Trying to get comfortable and failing, Jess thought hard, "A spider. Black with red hourglass shape on it. Guess she didn't like me redecorating."

"You were bit by a black widow, Jess. Let's get you inside and comfortable, we're in for a long night."

JHJH

Slim got his partner settled and comfortable in the bed near the bedroom door and prepared for a long night, starting with coffee on the stove.

The cramping was the worse of it, followed by the vomiting.

Slim held Jess as the vomiting turned to dry heaves, leaving him weak and in even more pain, as the cramps and spasms intensified.

"I'm sorry, Jess," Slim said as he got his partner settled again, knowing that they would be having to do the same thing all over again, soon.

The sweating was bad, as well, clothes drenched and sheets left wringing wet, left them with little options, but to forego the clothing and leaving an ever growing pile of sheets and blankets by the door.

As the spasms and pain intensified in the fifth hour, Slim could do little more than use warm clothes to ease the pains and mummer nonsense.

The doctor arrived by hour seven, but could do nothing to help, just encouraging Slim to continue what he was doing, and prescribe chamomile tea to relax the muscles.

It was roughly twelve hours later, that Jess finally fell into an uneasy sleep, aided by exhaustion and the tea.

Slim visibly relaxed, as he watched the tight hold Jess had on the pillow, on his middle, loosen, and a soft sigh escape the younger man.

JHJH

One of the first things Jess noticed when he woke, was that, though he ached everywhere, it wasn't the painful muscle cramps and spasms of before.

He rolled to his back, and slowly stretched, testing his limits, as a groan escaped and he curled back around his pillow, still finding comfort and relief, in a fetal position.

Slim entered with a cup of coffee in each hand, "Figured you would be waking soon. Do you think you can handle some coffee, or should you try water first?"

And almost growl was the answer he received, followed by a verbal answer, "Coffee. How long?"

Slim sat down, "Almost 14 hours. Doc left about two hours ago, after the spasms quit fully."

The rancher didn't add that he knew down to the last minute how long his partner had been in pain, nor did he mention that Jess nearly broke his hand when it got so bad that the dark headed cowboy needed a hand to hold on to. No. That was his own private affair, one that Jess didn't need to know about, as it would embarrass the younger man. No. He would deal with it on his own, in his own way.

Jess had been so quiet, Slim thought he had fallen asleep again, until he spoke, "You didn't kill the spider did ya? She was just protectin' her territory against a predator."

Leave it to Jess to condone the spiders attempt at protecting its territory after he was the one on the receiving end of said attempt. He was one of a kind, that was for sure. "No, pard. She's back where she belongs. I was mainly worried about you."

"I'm fine," the Texan stated, as he went to sit up, but quickly returned to his original position, "On second thought, maybe not so much."

Slim shook his head, "Doc said bedrest for the next few days, since you'd be sore for the next day or two."

"For once, I'm not going to argue with that. I'm to sore to move."

The rancher smiled, "Want your coffee?"

Nodding, the younger man went to reach for the cup, but froze, finding that even that made him tense up at the pain.

Noticing this, his friend helped him sit up and slid another pillow behind him, "That better?"

Sinking against the pillow, Jess nodded, "Much better, thanks, pard."

"You're welcome, Jess. Soup okay for dinner?"

"Sounds good, Slim. Hey, remind me to leave women alone; they bite."

JHJH

I hope this does the story justice, two months later. Sorry that it took so long to post.

Thanks for sticking with me.


End file.
